Dias Molhados
by Vovo
Summary: Squall, Zell, Seifer e Irvine se veem em uma árdua missão envolvendo cassinos, parques de diversões, praias e bares. Conseguiriam os SeeDs sobreviver às horas de convivência? Yaoi.Lemon.Humor.Non-sense.Drama Squall x Zell Seifer x Irvine
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas quem sabe algum dia, quando eu dominar o mundo, estarão nas minhas mãos.

**Não sigam o exemplo dos personagens, ou Vovô fica triste... ****Não bebam, não fumem, não batam nos outros, não matem. **

_Itálico – Pensamentos e ligações._

_

* * *

_

**Beta-reader:** Ryeko-Dono

* * *

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1

Esta história começou por causa de um acontecimento no quarto de Nida, o SeeD que havia se graduado no mesmo dia que Squall, Zell e Selphie. Aquele que ficava lá pilotando a Garden de Balamb no seu jogo.

Squall olhou o quarto do piloto e a cena: Nida fazendo algo com Rinoa que ele nunca havia conseguido fazer com ela.

xxx

A garota entrou no quarto de Quistis. Ela tinha lágrimas de nervosismo se formando no canto de seus olhos castanhos.

- Mas...

Antes que a loira pudesse perguntar algo sobre o estado da moça, esta começou a falar, desesperada.

- Quistis, eu não sei para quem falar isso, mas eu preciso falar com alguém. Eu acho que eu vou enlouquecer, eles estão me deixando louca!

- Mas o que houve? – perguntou a amiga pacientemente, tentando acalmar Rinoa.

- Eu estava no quarto do... no quarto do Nida e...

xxx

Seifer entrou no quarto, abrindo a porta sem pedir licença e quase a arrebentando no processo. Irvine e Zell entraram conversando alegremente, sem perceberem o que estava acontecendo. Squall foi o primeiro a se dar conta de que Rinoa e Nida estavam assistindo à novela das sete. Nunca, no tempo em que namoravam, o SeeD introspectivo conseguiu permanecer no mesmo quarto em que a garota quando a novela estava passando. E lá estavam os dois, sentados no sofá, um ao lado do outro.

- Eu acho que estamos interrompendo alguma coisa... – disse Irvine ao abrir um sorrisinho.

- Er.. Ah – respondeu o SeeD oriental com nervosismo. – Por que acham isso...? – A pergunta foi quase um sussurro.

- É, por que estaríamos? – disse Zell com a praticidade da sua inocência. – Eles só estão assistindo novela no sofá, não é como se eles estivessem fazendo outras coisas.

Nida olhou timidamente para Rinoa e desviou o olhar em seguida. A moça olhou para baixo, não querendo acreditar que quando finalmente ela conseguira ficar num local não público com o piloto tímido, aquilo havia acontecido. Ela ainda tinha esperança de que eles fossem embora, mas sabia que o seu momento havia sido arruinado.

xxx

Squall quis ir embora, mas Nida insistiu para que todos ficassem... para provar que não tinha nenhuma intenção maldosa para com a sua querida e preciosa amiga Rinoa. O que ela poderia pensar se achasse que ele havia convidado ela para entrar para se aproveitar dela ou algo baixo assim, aquilo nunca seria digno e...

Longo suspiro do rapaz...

Mas tudo aquilo não teria acontecido se naquele fim de tarde Zell não estivesse entediado com a manutenção do Centro de Treinamento, impedindo-o de passar suas divertidas horas socando monstros incautos.

Andava o loiro de um lado para o outro, quando teve uma idéia brilhante: entreter-se matando monstros em algum jogo. Nida, aquele piloto da Garden tinha uma porção deles. Ele era legal.

Ia Zell quase pulando pelo corredor quando foi obrigado a frear e respirar fundo. Quase escondido nas sombras de um canto escuro estava seu adorado melhor amigo. Suspiro. Squall Leonhart.

- Yo... Squall!

O loiro pensou ver os músculos das costas do líder dos SeeDs se contraindo de tensão, mas achou que foi só impressão mesmo.

-...Zell? – disse o moreno ao encarar o loiro.

_Respire fundo._

- E aí, Zell? – Irvine abriu um sorriso.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh que susto._

- O que está fazendo aqui??

O cowboy franziu levemente o cenho, mas manteve o sorriso. – Tô conversando com o Squall, não me viu, não?

-...

-... – disse Squall.

- O que anda fazendo pulando assim pelos corredores?

- Ahh!! Eu vou jogar no quarto do Nida! E... Quer ir também, Squall?!?! – Sorriso esperançoso, sorriso falhando de apreensão, sorriso de nervosismo.

- Agora?

- Eu quero ir! – disse Irvine segurando no braço do amigo. – Vamos, Squall, vai ser divertido!

- Éééééééééé!!! Vamos! – Zell tocou no outro braço do moreno e sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com o contato. – Vamos... – Quase olhar de cachorro pidão.

-... – Squall abaixou a cabeça e esfregou levemente uma das têmporas. – Tá.

E foram lá os três felizes, quer dizer, a maioria dos três felizes quando...

- Aonde vão os três heróis salvadores do mundo saltitando alegremente? – Seifer apareceu com suas passadas largas, andando calmamente pelo corredor.

- Não é da sua conta... – disse Zell, incomodado com a presença.

- Quanta hostilidade, chicken, não vou roubar seus ovos.

Sua pose era agressiva, o olhar irritado, o penteado desafiando cada vez mais a gravidade, Zell se preparando para uma resposta quando...

- Nós vamos jogar no quarto do Nida – disse Irvine sorrindo, sem ligar nem um pouco para a reação do amigo.

- Irvine!! Você não tem nada o que contar pra ele!

- Ahhh, quanto segredo... Assim vou achar que as crianças vão aprontar alguma coisa... tsc tsc.

- Zell, é só não ligar pra ele. Aposto que o Seifer está morrendo de vontade de vir junto.

- Conversa não chegou no curral.

- Então não chegou sua hora de falar, né, Seifer – retrucou Irvine com um sorrizinho irritante nas suas feições despreocupadas. Antes que uma tempestade viesse, o rapaz deu alguns passos e voltou a olhar para trás. – Se quiser vir, venha.

Em vez de soltar algum veneno em forma de palavras o loiro permaneceu calado por um momento. A cicatriz na sua testa se franziu levemente por causa de uma expressão pensativa. Mas alguns segundos se passaram e Seifer disse calmamente. – Se insiste tanto.

- Não acredito que você convidou ele!! – disse Zell.

Seifer colocou um braço em volta dos ombros do outro loiro e falou próximo à face tatuada:

- Não seja um frango assustado, está com medo de quê? Eu não vou morder você. Se eu morder eu mordo o Squall, não é, Leonhart? – Os olhos verdes se voltaram para o moreno silencioso, que apenas refletiu um olhar de neutralidade. Depois Seifer encarou Irvine de um jeito enigmático.

O cowboy apenas sorriu.

xxx

Seifer se acomodou no chão, com as costas apoiadas no sofá. Squall sentou no canto oposto do móvel e Zell quase se jogou para sentar ao lado do seu querido amigo. Nida foi ligar o console e Rinoa quis morrer sentada na extremidade do sofá.

- O que querem jogar? – perguntou Nida.

Zell demorou a responder. Ele, que originalmente teve a brilhante ideia, estava concentrado em outras coisas. Foi Irvine quem respondeu com os olhos brilhando de emoção ao ver um dos jogos que Nida tinha:

- Eu adoro Dirge of Cerberus!

Com entusiasmo, o cowboy se jogou ao lado de Seifer no chão, o controle já em mãos.

- Mas isso aí é bom? – disse o loiro com desconfiança. – Isso aí não é um daqueles jogos da Square para tirar dinheiro dos nerds fãs de Final Fantasy?

- Não! – disse Irvine. – É legal, o Vincent é o protagonista. O cara é todo estiloso, tem aquela capa vermelha rasgada. Olha lá! – completou o rapaz ao ver o game rodando. – Ele tem umas armas muito fodas. Tem uma que é a Cerberus, que tem três canos...

- Calma, cowboy! Não comece a babar em cima de mim, senta aí e joga! – disse Seifer.

- Eu acho que preciso ir... – disse Rinoa, sentindo-se deslocada.

- Não vai... – Quase implorou Nida comoventemente. Sentiriam pena do pobre rapaz, se não estivessem todos prestando atenção em outras coisas.

- Foi muito bom passar essa tarde com você, Nida.

- Se quiser ver um filme um dia desses... Eu tenho aquele que você disse que gostava... Eu até separei... E... E...

- Putaqueopariu, Irvine, você joga muito mal!

- Eu sei jogar! Já joguei muito, pára de me distrair, Seifer!

Quando os dois se acalmaram, Rinoa se aproximou de Nida.

- Obrigada... – A garota abraçou o SeeD. – Você...

- Caralho!! De novo???? Cê não sabe jogar!

- Dá pra parar de gritar na minha orelha?? Isso aqui deve tá no extra hard. Ohhhh, Nida, tá em que dificuldade aqui???

- Acho que no normal, Irvine... – disse Nida pacientemente.

Em meio às gargalhadas de Seifer, Rinoa se despediu e deixou o quarto com muita raiva no seu coraçãozinho.

Alheio ao que estivesse acontecendo, Zell mantinha seu olhar na tela e sua atenção voltada à proximidade do corpo de Squall ao seu lado. De vez em quando os olhos azuis se distraiam e analisavam a expressão concentrada do outro SeeD, que por sua vez analisava cada elemento fora da realidade que permeava o jogo.

Nida sentou-se no sofá e não viu mais nada além da sua existência miserável que contaminava seus pensamentos.

- Ele é muito foda. Cara, olha isso... – dizia Irvine impressionado com os movimentos de Vincent.

- Por isso que joga tão mal, você deve pegar esse jogo só para bater uma no seu quarto.

Irvine ficou tão mortificado com o comentário que demorou em responder. – Mas é claro que não...

O olhar do rapaz de cabelos compridos se cruzou com o do loiro, tentando provar sua inocência.

- Você não é nem um pouco convincente.

- Vai se fuder.

Com o nervosismo, as pernas de Zell se moviam de maneira agitada e sem querer, ele esbarrou seu joelho no do seu amigo. Um calor subiu pelo seu corpo, deixando suas faces num tom bem avermelhado.

- De... Desculpa.

- Hum? – perguntou Squall sem nem perceber o que havia acontecido.

- Er... Nada.

- Joga você então, se acha que é tão bom – disse Irvine ao entregar o controle para o Seifer.

- Dá isso aqui – disse o loiro ao passar a mão sobre a do outro rapaz sem querer.

Irvine se demorou no contato e Seifer arqueou uma sobrancelha, então o mais novo afastou sua mão.

Zell estava morrendo de medo, mas queria tanto encostar de novo no moreno. Então ele ajeitou seu corpo de maneira a se aproximar de Squall, mas este se afastou para dar mais espaço ao loiro.

- Como funciona isso aqui? – Seifer encarou os olhos azuis violeta de Irvine.

- Você vai olhar para o controle ou vai ficar me encarando?

- Eu não preciso ficar olhando os botões para entender.

Irvine desviou o olhar para a tela enquanto explicava.

Zell se reclinou para poder colocar um braço sobre o sofá e deixá-lo por trás dos ombros de Squall, mas no movimento ele conseguiu dar uma cotovelada na orelha do amigo.

- Foi sem querer!! Eu juro!!

Squall lançou um olhar de aborrecimento, mas não pronunciou sequer uma palavra mortal.

Seifer começou a jogar tranqüilamente, como se nem fosse a primeira vez. Enquanto ele matava inimigos com a facilidade que faria se fosse na realidade, sua coxa roçava persistentemente na de Irvine, que não sabendo o que fazer, não fez nada.

- Sua vez – disse Seifer ao puxar o braço de Irvine e entregar o controle a ele, demoradamente.

O rapaz encarou os olhos verdes, desviou o olhar, respirou fundo e se reclinou na parte de baixo do sofá, fazendo suas costas tocarem as pernas de Squall... e de Zell.

- Poxa, tem espaço no sofá, pra que ficar tão junto!

Irvine virou para trás e olhou para Squall, que por sua vez olhou para Seifer, que estava quase grudado no cowboy.

- Eu preciso ir – disse o moreno ao se levantar.

- Você não pode ir! – disse Zell, reparando depois que falou o que não queria dizer em voz alta. – Er... você ainda nem jogou...

- Eu tenho trabalho para fazer.

- Sábado à noite, Leonhart? Salário de SeeD não tá sendo suficiente e precisa apelar para prostituição?

- Eu quero falar com você, Nida – disse Squall ignorando Seifer.

- Comigo?? Eu não fiz nada!

- Por que com ele? – perguntou Zell com uma pontada dolorida de ciúmes.

Antes que Irvine pudesse comentar alguma coisa ele lançou um daqueles frios olhares mortais para o cowboy e aproveitou para fazer o mesmo com Seifer.

- Venha aqui – disse Squall ao sair do quarto.

Nida engoliu em seco e o seguiu.

xxx

- Ele é tão... Eu nunca encontrei um homem como ele... Ele vai comigo assistir comédias românticas, me acompanha em exposições de arte... Ele até desenha! Você tem que ver que desenhos lindos ele deixa escondido no quarto dele. Ele também gosta dos mesmos livros que eu... Ele disse que escreve poesia! Ele não me mostrou porque disse que tinha vergonha, mas eu vou tentar ver um dia desses... Se... Se... Ninguém ficar interrompendo a gente! ...Quistis, por que...

A moça escutava o quase choro desesperado de Rinoa.

- Demorou tanto para a gente ficar tão junto e...

- Rinoa...

Quistis sentia muito pela amiga. A relação com ela não era de uma amizade muito profunda, mas mesmo assim, ela se sensibilizava. Ela sabia que a Rinoa teve de superar muitas coisas quando seu namoro com Squall chegou ao fim e que havia demorado muito para ela se recuperar... Era muito azar quando depois dos quase dois anos sozinha e finalmente conseguido criar sentimentos por outra pessoa...

- Calma, vocês vão ter outras oportunidades...

xxx

A moça estava precisando de uma boa noite de sono depois de um dia cansativo e de ter de consolar Rinoa, mas batidas soaram em sua porta e...

- Quistyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! Me salva... Eles estão tentando tirar minhas calças!! – disse Zell ao se jogar para dentro do quarto.

- Chicken, você perdeu no strip poker, ficar com calças é contra as regras – disse Seifer ao seguir o loiro bêbado.

- O que... – Antes de Quistis conseguir surtar, foi interrompida por um assovio.

- Nossa, que camisola sexy essa... – disse Irvine ao dar uma piscadela.

A loira lançou um olhar mortal ao rapaz, frio o bastante para rivalizar com o de Squall. Aquela invasão ao quarto de Quistis foi a gota d'água que mudaria o destino de quatro SeeDs para sempre... ou por alguns dias, pelo menos.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Esta é uma história yaoi sobre o relacionamento de Squall com Zell e Seifer com Irvine. Não há um "casal" principal, haverá um equilíbrio entre as duas duplas. **

**O texto contém humor, non-sense e drama. O meu foco é nas emoções dos personagens. Muitas das situações serão absurdas, voltadas para a comédia. Geralmente, não me importo com verossimilhança, é um universo bem livre. Embora o humor seja constante em muitas partes do texto, o drama também se fará presente: meus personagens ficam felizes e ficam tristes. **

**Sobre a linguagem:**

**Desconsiderem os erros nos diálogos, eles são propositais. Faz parte do meu estilo dar um ar um pouco mais natural às falas. No entanto, eu evito cometer erros nas partes do narrador, se acharem algum, podem me avisar. **

**Eu uso fanfictions para fazer testes do meu estilo de escrever, então vou desrespeitar algumas regras gramaticais de propósito, de acordo com o efeito que eu queira proporcionar. Normalmente, eles envolverão pontuação. Não é a minha intenção mudar a ortografia, mas pode acontecer em diálogos e, muito raramente, no restante do texto. **

**Eu não gosto de traduzir "Chicken", porque não gosto da ideia de como ficaria. Então vou deixar desse jeito. O mesmo vale para "Whatever" e mais algumas palavras.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

De manhã bem cedo Quistis andava decidida pelos corredores da Garden em direção ao escritório de Cid, que bocejava e esfregava suas olheiras.

- Eu preciso falar com o senhor.

-...Bom dia, minha filha. Que disposição, hein? Se eu tivesse a sua idade...

- Eu já sei quem indicar para aquela missão...

xxx

Nida estava bem mais aliviado quando sua conversa com Squall terminou na noite anterior. Além de ter sobrevivido, ele se sentiu bem. O rapaz quase morreu de vergonha ao ter certeza de que Squall havia percebido seu segredo secreto tão bem guardado: que ele queria mais que uma amizade com Rinoa...

O líder dos SeeDs havia saído do quarto, e um trêmulo Nida o acompanhou. Quando o olhar azul se voltou para o oriental, este imaginou que sua vida estava prestes a chegar a um fim.

- Cuide bem dela.

Nida quase pensou em se desculpar, em dizer que não era nada daquilo, quando só depois de algum tempo percebeu o que havia acontecido.

- Como?

-... – Xingamentos silenciosos numa mente aborrecida. – Eu não me oponho, não tenho que me opor a nada na vida dela.

-...Sério?

Quase arrependimento. – É. – Squall deu as costas e foi embora sem mais uma palavra.

Pelo menos da parte do ex-namorado dela, ele não teria impedimentos. Então Nida andava com um sorriso tímido pelos corredores da Garden naquela manhã ensolarada quando algo o fez quase cair para trás. Esse algo era um loiro alto que anda como se fosse um trator.

O oriental recebeu um olhar verde que congelou seus passos e ele só conseguiu voltar a andar quando Seifer entrou na lanchonete.

_Ele não era homem para a Rinoa_, era o que o loiro pensava. Ela era tão especial, tão cheia de coragem e determinação. O que ela estava fazendo com um covarde como o Nida. _Ainda bem que haviam interrompido o momento dos dois a sós._ Seifer não estava agindo por sua vontade quando ele havia feito todas aquelas crueldades com Rinoa, ele nunca seria capaz disso. Ele a admirava demais. Quase que ele pensou em aprofundar o relacionamento com ela no passado. Se nada daquilo com a Ultimecia tivesse acontecido, era provável que acontecesse. Mas depois que o pesadelo de feiticeiras do futuro acabou, ele preferiu ver Rinoa e Squall juntos. Ele nunca interferiria teoricamente.

Seifer nunca foi bom com teorias.

Os pensamentos do loiro foram interrompidos por uma cena que ele sempre se satisfazia em presenciar. Sua expressão concentrada se iluminou com um sorriso zombeteiro. O último hot-dog havia acabado antes que um esbaforido Zell conseguisse tê-lo em suas mãos.

- Então, chicken, já pegou o que queria?

- Já venderam tudo... – disse Zell desapontado.

- Eu tô falando do Leonhart.

- !!! Ahhh... Quê??? – Desesperou-se Zell.

- Aquele fogo que você tem pelo senhor líder.

O mais novo se ruborizou visivelmente. – Eu... não... – E sua resposta foi quase um sussurro.

- Sabe... – Seifer passou um dos seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Zell e começou a caminhar pelos corredores. – Deixa eu ajudar você.

Zell foi quase arrastado pelo outro loiro. – Você? Me ajudando?? – perguntou o rapaz com incredulidade.

- Mas é claro. Eu não quero mais ver você salivando toda vez que vê o Leonhart desfilando pela Garden naquelas calças apertadas dele.

-...

- Olha, o Leonhart gosta de pica e parece que você tem uma, então é fácil.

- Você tá só me zuando!! Porque eu gosto dele e ele nem percebe...

- Por favor, Zell, num chora não.

- Vá se fuder! – disse o mais novo ao se desvencilhando do braço de Seifer e afastar.

- Eiiii! Vem cá, é sério! Eu tenho informações sobre ele! Informações secretas do seu interesse.

Zell não queria escutar, mas alguma parte esperançosa do seu coração apaixonado implorou para que ele esperasse. – Como você sabe que ele... gosta de... – As palavras saíram timidamente.

- Pica, rola, pau, cacete?

- É...

- Porque ele é gay.

-...Seu filho da puta.

- Mas ele é! Tá, tá, porque, sabe, ele gosta de homem... Tudo bem que você ainda não é um...

- Seifer...

- Porque nós transamos!

- Quê...? – perguntou Zell, com quase certeza de que ele havia escutado mal.

- Nós transamos, tivemos uma sessão de sexo selvagem no meio do Centro de Treinamento numa noite de feriado!

Zell estava assustado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

- É, é verdade – disse Seifer abaixando o tom de voz.

* * *

O silêncio era tão perturbador que Seifer estava quase começando a se sentir incomodado.

- Não fique aí parado de boca aberta se não pretende fazer uso disso.

- Mas... Como...

- Ah, colocando pra dentro e mexendo.

- Não, digo... ahn... vocês dois...

- Foi apenas uma... er... foi há muito... nem há tanto tempo assim... Bom, não estamos mais juntos, estou atrás do Irvine, então eu deixo o Squall pra você.

- Não pode ser verdade...

- Olha... é só... pegar ele de jeito e ser feliz. Até que ele chupa bem, eu tenho que admitir isso – disse Seifer antes de sair andando quando achou que viu um chapéu de cowboy se movendo em algum corredor próximo.

E Zell caminhou de volta para a lanchonete com muitas perguntas enlouquecendo a sua concentração. Aquilo estava com jeito de mais uma daquelas brincadeiras de mau-gosto do Seifer. Não tinha como ser verdade, mas...

E se fosse?

xxx

Irvine estava debruçado sobre o parapeito de uma abertura das paredes de um dos corredores, com sua costumeira roupa de cowboy e o olhar mirando algum lugar distante.

Seifer se aproximou e se reclinou sobre o parapeito, apoiando o corpo com os antebraços, numa posição contrária a de Kinneas, a um corpo de distância. Ele manteve seu olhar em um ponto sem importância no meio do corredor, parecendo para algum desavisado, que não havia parado por causa do outro SeeD. Sim, Seifer se tornara um SeeD, quase enlouquecendo Quistis, Squall e Cid, na verdade, Cid não, porque o diretor não se desesperava, a não ser que estivessem tentando matar sua mulher, na verdade, nem se ele mesmo tivesse mandado matar a mulher que ama, enfim...

- Conseguiu acordar tão cedo? Você estava quase caindo ontem à noite – disse Seifer num tom casual.

- Hoje é dia de treino.

- Ah, vejo que está treinando muito agora – ironizou o loiro, deslizando seu olhar de relance para o cowboy concentrado.

- Treinamento das novatas aspirantes a SeeD.

Seifer franziu o cenho, virou a cabeça e olhou brevemente para trás. Uma porção de adolescentes estavam se exercitando numa quadra a alguns metros de distância. – Mais um pouco seria pedofilia, Kinneas.

- Ahahhahahahah, 14 anos parece ser uma boa idade.

Seifer voltou a encarar o corredor e bocejou. Por que Irvine tinha que ser tão sexy e tão...interessado em menininhas. – Não me diga que você colocava uma saia no senhor líder.

Irvine virou de lado e encarou Seifer com um olhar interrogativo.

- Alguma surpresa, cowboy? – O loiro abriu um sorriso escarninho.

- E você não fazia isso? – perguntou Irvine num tom casual.

Seifer engasgou com a pergunta inesperada e encarou o mais novo com um olhar questionador. – Não.

Irvine apenas sorriu. Um sorriso despreocupado. Um largo sorriso, lindo. Debochado e despreocupadamente atraente.

Um olhar aborrecido encontrou o sorriso. – Você acha que pode brincar comigo?

- É você que quer alguma coisa comigo. – O cowboy encarou desafiadoramente o loiro.

- Humph. – Seifer desviou o olhar novamente, mas levou sua mão direita à corrente que pendia do pescoço de Irvine e enrolou os aros em volta dos dedos. – Só porque eu levei um irresponsável que não sabe beber para o quarto dele?

- Ahahhahah e me deixou lá!

- Queria que eu me aproveitasse de você? – Os dedos do loiro roçavam a pele descoberta do peito de Irvine.

- Sala da diretoria às 10 horas.

Os dois rapazes se viraram ao escutar a voz de uma pessoa muito conhecida.

- Mas, Leonhart, não estamos praticando nenhuma atividade sexual explícita no corredor. – Seifer continuou brincando com a corrente de Irvine. – E você não é um inspetor para mandar a gente para a diretoria.

- E aí, Squall – disse Irvine em um tom quase sério.

- Nós temos uma nova missão.

- Você tem o meu número, não precisa me perseguir pelos corredores, Leonhart, tudo isso é ciúmes?

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida.

A sinceridade despreocupada fez o loiro abaixar o olhar por um breve e incômodo segundo.

- Quem vai para a missão? – perguntou Irvine.

- Você, Seifer, eu... Vocês viram o Zell?

- Procurando por você na lanchonete – respondeu o loiro.

- Não se atrasem – disse o moreno ao se encaminhar ao local citado.

- Nada contra saias, mas eu prefiro o Squall nessas calças apertadas – disse Irvine depois de observar o rapaz se distanciar.

- Mas são difíceis de tirar.

- Ainda mais com os cintos.

- E vamos ficar aqui falando do nosso líder insensível.

- Ele até que é bem sensível em algumas partes.

-...Eu vou embora.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou Irvine, num tom zombeteiro.

- Continua olhando para as ninfetinhas.

- Elas já foram...

- Essa sua lerdeza tá me fazendo acreditar que o Zell vai pegar o Squall antes da gente se pegar.

- Como assim?

- Chicken ama alguém e se você me perguntar quem, eu dou um murro em você.

xxx

Zell olhava para Squall e desviava o olhar, olhava e desviava, olhava e desviava no trajeto para o terceiro andar.

- Algum problema, Zell? – perguntou Squall quando eles entraram no elevador.

- Não... Er... Sim... digo, não...

Squall preferiu ignorar os pensamentos que discutiam em sua cabeça. Zell sempre agia meio estranho perto dele mesmo...

Quando eles chegaram ao terceiro andar, a secretária avisou que o diretor já estava aguardando a presença deles, então o moreno não fez muita cerimônia ao entrar. Cid estava em pé, olhando para a janela e tranqüilamente coçando a parte traseira sentadora do seu corpo.

Zell já ia dar a tossidinha para avisar a presença dos SeeDs, mas Squall se pronunciou primeiro.

- Já estamos aqui para obter informações da missão.

- Ahhhhhhh! - Pulou o diretor com o susto e tirou a mão da bunda. – Ahhh... já?

-... – Squall direcionou um dos seus famosos olhares frios. – Já.

- Mas não estão todos aqui... – disse Cid na defensiva.

- Eu avisei, caralho, que aquela porra daquela área secreta fica cheia mesmo de manhã.

- E eu lá ia saber? Eu não estudava aqui!

- Huh uhh – tossiu o diretor para avisar que estava na sua própria sala.

- E aí, Cid? – perguntou Seifer ao senhor antes de continuar. – Cara, eu sempre fugia escondido nessas aulas. Era tão difícil arranjar lugar lá, quase tinha que pegar senha! As coisas não mudam!

- Não era mais fácil ir pra um quarto? – perguntou Zell, intrometendo-se na conversa.

- Foi o que eu disse, Chicken, mas o cowboy veio com as ideias de que queria conhecer a tal área secreta...

Mortificado, Cid fez um esforço para falar. – Acho que agora já é uma boa hora para explicar a missão...

- E por que não fez isso antes? – perguntou Seifer.

-...- Foi só o que Cid conseguiu responder.

xxx

Quistis havia aparecido de manhã bem cedo no escritório, alegando que os quatro rapazes eram ideais para a missão.

- Eu não sei, querida, eu não acho que devemos aceitar essa missão. E mesmo que aceitemos, não precisaria ter tantos SeeDs a cumprindo.

A verdade era que depois da paz trazida pela derrota da Ultimecia, os conflitos haviam diminuído consideravelmente, ainda mais com o novo governo de Galbadia fora de ações para dominar Timber e outras cidades. As missões para as quais os SeeDs estavam sendo contratados, eram "casos menores". Brigas de parentes, dividas de jogos, suspeitas de adultério... A repercussão das atividades dos SeeDs despertaram um desejo maior da população endinheirada de ter essa força a seus serviços. Era moda nas rodas de ricaços as histórias sobre as missões. Não era salvar o mundo, mas trazia dinheiro para a Garden.

- Os garotos estão ficando agitados em não serem mandados para fazer alguma coisa.

- Mas você acha que eles aceitariam trabalhar nessas missões?

- Por ordens, eles teriam de aceitar.

- Quistis!

- Eles estão me deixando louca...! – disse a loira baixinho ao lembrar dos amigos embriagados fazendo bagunça no seu quarto.

- Como disse...?

- Eu? Não disse nada. Disse que eles se sentiriam bem sendo úteis.

xxx

Era um escritório enorme, decorado com uma mobília cara e sóbria. Pintura e objetos antigos quase se aglomeravam pelo aposento. Atrás de uma luxuosa escrivaninha, estava um senhor, em pé; cabelos bem grisalhos, com predominância de fios brancos, intercalados de grossos fios negros. Fiske era o seu nome.

Os jovens SeeDs estavam no local há algum tempo e Squall já havia anunciado com seu jeito todo especial que o grupo havia chegado.

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer – disse Seifer, irritado com a demora.

O homem continuou de costas, fumando seu charuto.

Zell já estava brincando com algumas esculturas e Irvine apreciava a coleção de armas de fogo.

- Se o senhor, não precisa dos nossos serviços, é melhor que nos retiremos – disse Squall pela última vez.

- Paciência, é isso que falta na juventude de hoje. – O senhor finalmente se pronunciou com sua voz grave.

- Falta do que fazer, é o problema dos velhos de hoje – retrucou Seifer, já virando para ir embora.

O homem virou-se e todos puderam ver as grossas sobrancelhas que permaneciam quase inteiramente em sua cor escura original, o largo bigode e o rosto coberto por espessas cicatrizes.

- Já trabalhei muito nesta vida. Agora é minha hora de aproveitar o tempo.

- E desperdiçar o nosso – comentou Seifer.

Sem se importar com as palavras que escutou, o homem continuou. – Essa cicatriz, por exemplo. – Dois dedos pressionaram um traço que começava em uma das faces e terminava quase no pescoço. – Fruto do meu trabalho.

- O senhor era lutador? – perguntou Zell, interessando-se pelo assunto.

Seifer deu uma risada de descaso.

- Digamos que eu lutei muito nesta vida. Essa cicatriz e as outras foram causadas pelo Grande Temeroso.

- Imagina se fosse o Grande Corajoso, ia ser um estrago muito maior! – falou Irvine, bem-humorado.

- Essa juventude não sabe de nada mesmo... Grande Temeroso é um...

- Um peixe de Balamb – completou Seifer. – Mas que história de pescador é essa que está querendo contar?

- Você não é tão ignorante quanto eu achei a principio, você esconde muita coisa, meu jovem.

- E devo aceitar isso como um elogio??

- Eu... – O homem sentou-se na sua larga poltrona e começou a alisar um gato branco que havia subido em seu colo. – Vivi na pobreza toda a minha infância. Prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria filho meu sofrer o mesmo. Eu pescava todo dia pequenos peixes e vendendo perto do porto. Sempre sonhei em pegar o raro Temeroso, aquele grande peixe que fugia dos homens nas águas profundas e só era visto perto da costa em situações inesperadas. Então eu...

- Você encurtou a história pra dizer logo o que vamos fazer.

- Eu rezei.

-... – disse Squall.

- Rezei para que...

- Esse martírio acabasse – Seifer suspirou exasperado. – Vamos, homem, pisa no acelerador!

- Percebi que minha reza atraia os peixes quase até a margem. Você tem que ver que momento único é o pôr-do-sol em Balamb, cercado pelos peixes. Era como se fosse uma luta, primeiro nos cumprimentávamos e depois eu partia para o ataque com meu arpão. Mas eu não pescava indiscriminadamente, eu respeitava os períodos de procriação. E com aqueles peixes raros, que só eu conseguia pescar, eu pude juntar dinheiro para abrir meu primeiro negócio. E não parei mais de trabalhar e ganhar dinheiro, tudo para que... – O homem bateu o punho com força na superfície polida da mesa, fazendo Zell acordar do cochilo em um sofá. – Para aqueles ingratos dos meus filhos usassem o dinheiro para farrear e se envolverem em uma série de negócios sujos... Do que valeram meus anos de trabalho honesto...

- Mal, hein, cara – disse Irvine.

- Mas agora eles vão ter uma lição. Vocês vão dar uma boa lição a eles... – disse o homem com os olhos quase ardendo em chamas.

- Você quer que a gente mate os seus filhos?? – perguntou Zell, apreensivo.

Uma alta risada ressoou pelo aposento. – É claro... – O homem continuou, após parar de rir. – Claro que não. Só quero que vocês deem um susto nos meus meninos.

- Que tipo de "susto" – perguntou Squall. – Para ser mais específico.

- Ah, uns puxões de orelha, eu quero que vocês destruam os negócios deles. Podem até dar umas surras em meu nome, mas nada de muitas fraturas. Não quero ver meus filhos desfigurados, como vou reconhecer eles quando eu fizer minha visita quando estiverem internados no hospital? – Sorriu o homem.

- Já terminou? – perguntou Seifer.

- As demais informações para o trabalho de vocês será entregue quando saírem. Agora... – Levantou-se o senhor, com um olhar amistoso no rosto coberto de cicatrizes. – Querem tomar alguma coisa comigo?

- Lógico! – respondeu Irvine prontamente.

-...- Squall olhou de um jeito especial para o cowboy.

- Não, não podemos – corrigiu Irvine.

- É uma pena, tenho tanta bebida aqui.

- Se quiser podemos levar algumas garrafas para livrar você de tanta bebida – propôs Seifer com sinceridade.

- Seifer... – Squall olhou para o loiro.

- Não me olhe assim, você sabe que eu não resisto...

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Reviews? Tem alguém aí lendo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono.**

**

* * *

**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3

Irvine não resistia à oportunidade de não fazer nada e ficar deitado na grama em um dia ensolarado.

- Já arrumou suas malas? – perguntou uma fonte de energia ambulante ao se aproximar do jovem.

- Tudo que eu preciso sou eu e isso aqui. – Irvine afagou o cano da sua arma.

A garota sentou ao lado de Irvine e tirou o chapéu que protegia o rosto do rapaz do sol. – Se quiser eu arrumo pra você.

- Não, Selphy, da última vez você colocou coisa demais, acho que tem mais algumas atividades para manter você ocupada, não tem? – Irvine encarou a garota e deu uma piscadela.

- Achei que você ia precisar do lubrificante e do vibrador.

-...O lubrificante foi legal, mas pra que você queria que eu usasse o vibrador?

- Ora, não é óbvio?

Irvine franziu o cenho.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Vocês podiam experimentar coisas novas.

- Você não acha que tá se intrometendo muito na minha vida sexual?

- Amigos são pra isso mesmo!

O rapaz achou melhor não discutir, fechou os olhos e se concentrou na brisa daquela manhã.

- Eu queria ir com você, Irvie, eu comprei uma câmera nova...

- E porque você pensa que eu deixaria você gravar? – Irvine abriu os olhos novamente.

- Porque você é um pervertido! – Selphie abraçou seu grande amigo, enroscando seus braços no pescoço do rapaz de cabelos compridos.

Irvine abraçou Selphie de volta amistosamente. – E você anda com vestidos cada vez mais curtos pela Garden, não fique grávida sem mim.

- E como se chamaria nosso filho? Selphine?

- Que nome horrível – disse um loiro alto ao se aproximar.

- Tem um melhor? – perguntou a garota ao encarar o novo participante da conversa.

- Seifer é um bom nome, mas pensando bem, eu estranharia um filho de vocês chamado assim.

- Mas, Selphie, não acha melhor um gato a um filho? Os gatos são mais independentes – disse Irvine.

- Fico muito emocionado com essa conversa familiar, mas eu posso estragar esse momento de vocês para me aproveitar do cowboy aqui?

- Só se você gravar – disse Selphie com brilho nos olhos.

- Ah, claro que sim, vou mandar no seu aniversário.

Selphie se levantou e deu um pulo, pendurando-se a Seifer pelo pescoço. – Seria o melhor presente!

- Mas você tem que me largar primeiro.

A garota saltou de volta ao solo e sorriu. – Se não cumprir, já sabe, tem vingança! – disse animadamente. – Vou ficar esperando! – Selphie acenou e saiu saltitando de volta à Garden.

- Você não devia ter prometido isso – disse o cowboy. – Mais que tudo, você deve temer uma vingança dessa criatura.

Seifer sentou- se na grama ao lado de Irvine. – Eu gosto de viver perigosamente.

- Mesmo? – perguntou o rapaz ao subir sua mão pela coxa de Seifer.

- Calma aí, cowboy. – O loiro olhava o horizonte, pensativo.

Irvine riu. Uma risada completamente incontida. – Eu não entendo você. – O olhar violeta pousou na expressão concentrada do mais velho. – O que é? – disse suavemente.

O loiro fez um movimento involuntário de negação com a cabeça. – Nada. – Os olhos verdes devoraram o corpo de Irvine, da cabeça aos pés. O rosto de um anjo das pinturas consagradas, envolto em abundantes fios castanho-avermelhados, que ondulavam sobre os ombros. O olhar percorreu o corpo esguio, mas bem definido, voltando a seguir o caminho de volta para cima, para os lábios volumosos que se mantinham em um sorriso provocativo.

- Se não é nada, o que está fazendo aqui? Novas amizades? Você não parece do tipo de muitos amigos.

- Por que eu perderia o meu tempo falando com um monte de gente sem importância? Fujin e Raijin são fieis e fazem o que eu digo... – Seifer pausou por lembrar de um fato desagradável que ocorreu no seu passado, quando os dois companheiros se recusaram a permanecer ao seu lado. -...Sempre que podem. Não preciso de mais amigos que me cumprimentam, sorriem e ficam falando mal de mim pelas costas.

- Nossa, precisa ser tão anti-social assim?

- Pra você é fácil.

- Como assim?

Seifer se inclinou sobre Irvine e fez sua boca encontrar aquela que mal havia acabado de se fechar com as últimas palavras.

O rapaz ficou surpreso com o beijo, tão surpreso, que demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Era diferente. Não era ruim, só diferente. Seifer o beijava com firmeza, uma determinação que combinava mais com a personalidade do loiro do que o tratamento distante que ele estava demonstrando quando estava perto de Irvine.

- Todos adoram você – disse Seifer após terminar o beijo.

- Que exagero. – Irvine segurou o pescoço do mais velho e o puxou para mais um beijo. Ele poderia se acostumar facilmente ao cheiro do loiro, ao contato do corpo dele pressionando-o vigorosamente. Há dois anos atrás, ele nem sonharia que uma coisa dessas estivesse acontecendo. Ele se surpreenderia em descobrir que era tão fácil desejar aquele insuportável loiro arrogante.

xxx

Zell não parava de pensar na conversa que havia tido com Seifer. Ele não poderia estar falando sério, ele nunca falava. Mas era a primeira vez que Zell ficaria feliz em saber que o que o outro havia dito era verdade.

Quando entrou no vagão exclusivo dos SeeDs no trem para Galbadia e encontrou Squall esperando sozinho, ele sentiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Zell respirou fundo. Juntou sua coragem. Caminhou com passos decididos. Sentou-se ao lado de Squall. Olhou para ele. E tremeu.

_Respira. Respira. Respira._

- Yo, e aí, Squall?

- Nada. – O moreno estava sentado com o rosto apoiado em suas mãos espalmadas e seus cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos.

-...Então, o que tá fazendo? – Zell olhou para o entediado amigo.

- Esperando.

- É...

-...

Para tentar afastar o silêncio que havia chegado à tão animada conversa, Zell começou a falar a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente.

- Na noite passada, eu tive um sonho que... Foi muito bom.

-...

- Um sonho bem legal.

-...

- Quer saber o que era?

- Whatever.

Zell respirou fundo e continuou nervosamente.

- E então eu tive aquele sonho... Eu estava em um quarto bem legal, tinha uma mesa preparada para o jantar, mas em cima da mesa tinha... ah...

-...

- Eu sonhei com... hum...

Squall olhou para o loiro. - Hot-dogs?

- Você.

-... – O olhar do moreno se fixou mais ainda nos azuis nervosos. – O quê?

- Você... – Foi um sussurro quase inaudível.

Squall ficou com uma expressão interrogativa.

Naquele momento, Seifer e Irvine entraram no vagão.

- O que estão fazendo sozinhos sem nós? – perguntou o wannabe de cowboy.

- Nada – respondeu Squall.

- Com todo esse tempo que eu fiquei enrolando com o Irvine lá fora e você não fez nada?? – Seifer cutucou Zell com o cotovelo quando se aproximou.

- Do que está falando, seu filho da puta... – disse o loiro mais nervoso ainda.

E Squall parecia alheio à situação...

xxx

Era um começo de tarde quando o grupo desembarcou em Deling City.

- Tô com tanta fome que até comeria o Zell. – Seifer disse ao sair da estação.

Zell olhou feio para o loiro.

- Mas é claro que eu não faria isso, chicken, não estou tão desesperado – disse o loiro dando risada da cara do rapaz tatuado.

- Precisamos alugar um carro – disse Squall tomando a dianteira.

- Ei, Leonhart! – Seifer colocou as mãos no ombro do líder do grupo, fazendo-o parar. – Comer! Eu sei que você acha que é uma atividade menos importante na vida, mas algumas pessoas precisam.

- Vai, Squall, diz que sim – aproveitou Zell para se aproximar e passar a mão no braço do moreno.

- A gente pode parar naquele lugar da outra vez – disse Irvine, referindo-se a uma lanchonete pela qual eles passaram em uma viagem que haviam feito juntos. – Fica perto daqui.

Caminharam os quatro pelas ruas movimentadas de Deling City. Passando pelo centro comercial, o olhar do comandante se desviava discretamente para algumas vitrines, não que ele tivesse algum impulso secreto de consumismo, mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa com o salário que ganhava. Ele se demorou por um período um pouco maior em um anel com um leão lapidado. Aquilo o fazia lembrar do anel do Griever que havia permanecido com a Rinoa.

- Nossaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Olha só isso aqui! – Zell entrou entusiasmadamente em uma das lojas antes que alguém (Squall) pudesse impedi-lo.

Era uma loja de instrumentos musicais.

- Eu queria tanto aprender alguma coisa... Eu queria comprar um trompete, não, não, um trombone, não, um saxofone...

- Não comece a inventar de comprar essas coisas, porque você não vai gostar do lugar onde eu vou querer enfiar em você – disse Seifer, sem gostar nem um pouco da idéia do outro loiro ficar fazendo barulho no seu ouvido.

- Zell, vamos embora – disse Squall em sua voz de comando.

- Mas... Mas...

- Não podemos perder tempo aqui.

- É, chicken, mais tempo aqui, menos tempo pra comida. – Seifer deu um tapa na cabeça do Zell.

Estavam todos saindo, quando se deram conta de que faltava alguém no grupo.

- Cadê aquele cowboy?

- Sentiu a minha falta? – Irvine piscou para o loiro.

- Que que é isso??

- Um violão, não tá vendo?

- Por que ele pode comprar alguma coisa e eu não?? – Zell estava inconformado.

Squall olhou feio para Irvine e seguiu em direção à lanchonete.

xxx

- Precisamos de um carro – disse Squall para o funcionário da locadora de veículos.

- Veio para o lugar certo para isso! Procurando por algum modelo em especial?

- Que funcione.

- Seu dia de sorte, hoje vai encontrar muitos desses! – disse o homem bem-humorado dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro do SeeD.

-...

Squall queria sair logo dali, os rapazes ficariam muito empolgados se permanecessem naquele local por muito tempo. Eles já estavam até discutindo qual modelo levariam. Deling e Esthar rivalizavam a preferência da população mundial por veículos. Esthar era o continente da tecnologia, do design, os preferidos de Zell; já os carros de Deling City eram os preferidos para quem gostava de carros potentes, como Seifer; mas alguns ainda preferiam os modelos da cidade de Dollet, reconhecidos pela elegância e sofisticação, no caso de Irvine quando não escolhia caminhonetes e cavalos para meio de transporte. Aquela era a melhor loja da região e possuía uma quantidade significativa dos mais famosos modelos e marcas, mas como era Deling City, havia uma preferência por certos tipos de carros e Squall não havia ido ao local à toa.

- Eu quero o ARV-JT que o site de vocês dizia que tinha.

Era um carro que possuía uma aura de algum animal poderoso e feroz. Um conversível azul-escuro que impunha respeito pelas ruas de Deling.

- Nada mal, Leonhart - disse Seifer quando eles alcançaram a estrada no meio da tarde. – Bem melhor do que aquela coisa multi-colorida que o Zell queria levar.

- Aquela coisa multi-colorida é o carro mais rápido que existe, fique sabendo.

- E o Leonhart corre, por um acaso?

- Você não viu nada – disse Irvine. – Ele é a coisa mais rápida numa estrada com aquela Fenrir dele.

- Fenrir é a moto do longa do Final Fantasy, esse não é nome real. – Squall não queria discutir enquanto dirigia, ele gostava tanto de se desligar dos pensamentos e somente prestar atenção nos movimentos do carro, no vento e na estrada. Zell queria dirigir, mas o líder tinha medo do que o loiro pudesse fazer ao volante. Não houve discussão, Zell simplesmente sentou no banco do passageiro sem protestar.

- Caralho! Pára com isso! – gritou o loiro tatuado. Seifer estava bagunçando o cabelo do mais novo com um dos pés descalços, o outro estava apoiado no banco da frente, chutando a orelha da sua vítima preferida.

- Posso estrear meu violão?

- Não! – foi o coro de três vozes unânimes.

Irvine suspirou e começou a assistir um filme.

- O que é isso que você tá vendo? – Seifer aproximou sua cabeça do ombro de Irvine e olhou o que a pequena tela mostrava. – Colegial de novo??

- Eu gosto de colegiais...

Era um filme pornográfico que contava a profunda história de uma estudante que havia sido reprovada e era castigada pelo professor.

- Pelo menos o cara é gostoso pra caralho – disse Seifer ao começar a se interessar. – Eu queria ter um professor desses.

- O filme anterior era melhor, o do vestiário feminino.

- Não tem do vestiário masculino?

- Não na série Escola do Prazer. Mas acho que tem naqueles filmes do Meus Amigos no Chuveiro. Só que não é tão bom. Acho que é melhor o Suki, Tim e Marov – Pelados na Minha Casa, tem uma cena que o chuveiro vai parar em cada lugar...

- Vocês tão vendo putaria? – perguntou Zell em tom depreciativo. Depreciativo porque ele não estava vendo também.

- Chicken, vai cuidar da sua vida, vai pegar no câmbio do Leonhart.

-...- disse Squall.

xxx

Eles haviam investigado o local em que tomariam uma ação. Era um dos negócios ilegais do filho mais velho do velho ricaço pescador. Era uma região mais afastada das grandes cidades do continente de Galbadia, mas garantia fácil acesso para quem quisesse ir ou vir de Deling City. O grupo havia alugado uma casa próxima à região, em um local em que as habitações ficavam a muitos metros de distância uma da outra. Era um terreno cercado de colinas e vegetação, mas perto da estrada.

A casa era simples, porém, confortável. Mobiliada apenas com o essencial e decorada de uma maneira sóbria com móveis de madeira, eletrodomésticos ultrapassados e decoração fora de moda. Os ambientes eram iluminados por lâmpadas amareladas, deixando a realidade com jeito de filme antigo, embaçada. Ela havia sido reservada com antecedência, ainda em Balamb. Com o avanço dos meios de comunicação e tecnologia proporcionados pela mudança do governo de Galbadia e inserção de Esthar em contato do resto do mundo, podia-se encontrar de tudo em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Era início de noite quando se reuniram os quatro a uma mesa redonda de madeira, no local designado para ser a sala de jantar. O clima estava tenso por causa da organização do plano de ataque.

- Nós temos aqui os três SeeDs que salvaram o planeta e o cruel, incompreendido, cara mau que quase destruiu o mundo, você acha que eles têm chance?? Vamos atacar pela porta da frente!

- Nós não somos treinados para agir por impulso. Precisamos ser sérios aqui, nós não estamos brincando.

Irvine, que estava distraído por ter perdido metade da conversa, foi pegar o violão, sentou-se em um lugar da mesa, tentando participar da sua maneira. – Então, qual vai ser minha ação?

- Vai ser parar de falar e ficar sem cantar! – gritou Seifer.

- Calma, cara! Nossa, o que está enfiado aí em você? Não é o meu cacete porque eu teria percebido. E talvez você estivesse gostando.

Seifer olhou com aquela cara de poucos amigos que ele tem.

- Bom, voltando ao plano! – Zell tentava aliviar a tensão.

- O plano é atacar!

- Não é...

- Por que não é? Por que você é o senhor líder e o senhor me dá ordens?

- Porque você está se arriscando a levar um tiro na sua cara no primeiro passo que der lá dentro.

- Eu não sou tão idiota pra levar um tiro!

Os rapazes com as cicatrizes se encararam com os olhos em chamas.

- E se nós misturássemos os planos? – perguntou Zell com alguma esperança... até os dois olharem para ele de uma maneira ameaçadora. – Talvez não...

Então Irvine escolheu aquele momento para começar a tocar e cantar.

- Kinneas... – Seifer ameaçou.

- Plano – lembrou Squall. – Vamos voltar ao plano.

- Quando você terminar me diz aí o que decidiu – disse Irvine ao caminhar até o sofá verde, de um estofado desgastado. E então ele continuou sua música.

Os outros SeeDs continuaram a discutir o plano. Squall sugerindo, Seifer contrariando, Zell sendo ignorado. Acordos eram difíceis, mas não impossíveis. Seifer e Squall estavam quase concordando quando começaram a ouvir Zell. O loiro havia despercebidamente ido até o sofá da sala para receber lições musicais de Irvine. Então a paz nas próximas horas foi um objetivo impossível de ser alcançado.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono **

**

* * *

**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4

Era uma noite agradável de poucas nuvens e os SeeDs estavam ao redor do estacionamento em frente ao estabelecimento ilegal. Era uma construção de dois andares com paredes cinza, desbotadas e largas portas metálicas. O plano era alguém lançar "sleep" para que eles pudessem agir com calma e investigar o lugar.

- Preparados para agir? – perguntou Squall.

- Eu sempre estou preparado – respondeu Seifer.

Antes que Squall pudesse começar a comandar, seus olhos viram o rapaz loiro e irresponsável sair na frente para fazer algo fora dos planos... fora dos planos do líder, pelo menos.

Os céus escuros foram rasgados como se os portais de uma dimensão infernal tivessem sido abertos. Uma revoada de criaturas negras aladas se juntou formando uma enorme esfera de onde saiu um ser de aparência diabólica. Seu corpo era coberto por camadas rígidas de vermelho e preto, assim como suas largas asas. O ser demoníaco puxou a esfera com a sua energia e a lançou à frente do estabelecimento. Os seguranças mal tiveram tempo para atirar no loiro que se aproximava de tão assustados com o que viram no céu e depois... o chão tremeu derrubando-os e seus corpos se imobilizaram com a energia que os comprimia.

Irvine e Zell estavam admirando a obra destruidora de Diablos quando um frustrado Squall ordenou que eles o seguissem pela entrada dos fundos.

Seifer arrombou a porta da frente com uma magia de fogo, lançando seguranças assustados com o tremor pelos ares. Ao entrar, o loiro se deparou com um bar em caos. Pessoas corriam e derrubavam cadeiras, escondendo-se por trás de mesas derrubadas; barmans estavam agachados embaixo do balcão; garrafas e copos foram quebrados... E depois que as chamas cessaram vieram os tiros de contra-ataque. Um sorriso se estampou no rosto do rapaz. Haveria diversão pela frente.

xxx

Alguns homens estavam esperando os SeeDs na saída dos fundos, mas não foram difíceis de serem neutralizados. Os três estavam a postos com suas armas quando uma das portas se abriu de repente e eles foram cercados por dançarinas nuas que corriam histéricas.

Irvine sorriu.

Squall lançou sleep e as mulheres caíram desacordadas.

- Não é hora para isso – disse o moreno sem nem olhar para saber que Irvine queria revistar as dançarinas. - Precisamos achar nosso alvo antes que ele escape.

Com toda aquela confusão que Seifer havia criado, todos deviam estar em alerta e preparados para fugir. Squall se perguntava por que certa pessoa queria sempre complicar as coisas.

- Eu acho essa aqui suspeita... – disse Irvine ao examinar uma ruiva.

- É mulher, dá pra ver – disse Zell compenetrado.

- Ah sim, isso dá pra ver, mas eu estava falando...

Squall só direcionou para os dois um dos seus famosos olhares para que eles estivessem obedientemente ao seu lado quando este abriu a porta que dava acesso à área principal do estabelecimento. Ele saiu do meio de uma cortina de um palco e encontrou uma confusão de homens jogados no chão e tiros por todos os lados.

- Leonhart! É a sua hora de começar a sua carreira de stripper! – disse Seifer ao apontar para uma barra metálica ao lado do líder.

-......

- Olha, tem umas mesas de sinuca! – disse Irvine ao visualizar o ambiente. – Faz tempo que eu não jogo!

- Onde? – perguntou Zell, saindo de trás da cortina.

Nesse momento, alguns tiros vindos do andar de cima foram direcionados para os SeeDs. Squall visualizou uma escadaria que dava acesso a um salão privado. Ele disse para Irvine dar cobertura e enquanto este atirava nos homens do segundo andar, os outros dois subiam as escadas e ganhavam acesso à área restrita. Ao entrarem no local, eles se depararam com roletas, máquinas de caça-níqueis, dados e cartas de baralho.

- Uau! Um cass...ahhhhhhhhhh!! - Uma bomba de gás foi lançada na direção dos SeeDs. Ainda bem que Squall havia reparado antes no que aconteceria, logo se jogando sobre Zell, os dois rolando pelo chão. O loiro instintivamente se segurou firme.

- Zell, pode me largar.

- Ahn?

-...- Squall se desvencilhou e lançou a magia que estava mais à mão. Confuse. Aliados começaram a brigar entre si. Jogar dados uns nos outros. Brincar de girar na roleta. Havia até um grupo que voltou a sentar à mesa do pôquer, fazendo jogadas duvidosas.

Zell tratou de neutralizar todos os presentes enquanto Squall entrava na sala privada que havia atrás do cassino. Lá ele encontrou computadores, caixas e armários. Embaixo da mesa de escritório havia um homem calvo e baixinho que tremia enquanto se abraçava com uma maleta.

Quando ouviu os passos, o homem apontou debilmente a arma para o SeeD que se aproximava lentamente. Com um chute, a arma saiu voando.

- Zell – chamou Squall após ter amarrado o homem na cadeira. Não obtendo resposta, o líder dos SeeDs foi verificar o que havia acontecido. Seus olhos não quiseram acreditar quando viram o loiro aprendendo a jogar pôquer com os homens confusos.

xxx

Em cima da mesa de sinuca, do lado das bolas numeradas coloridas, Seifer estava inclinado sobre Irvine em uma missão de reconhecimento.

- Precisamos conversar – disse Squall ao se aproximar.

O loiro virou-se para o moreno, sem se levantar. – Espere a sua vez.

- Eu preciso dele. – Os olhos azuis do líder apontaram para o cowboy deitado de costas sobre a mesa.

Irvine sorriu. – Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz com isso, Squall.

-...- disse Seifer.

-... – disse Zell que estava descendo as escadarias e ouviu a conversa.

-...- Squall escondeu seu rosto em uma das mãos em sinal de frustração. – Eu preciso que você interrogue aqueles homens.

- Agora?? – perguntou Irvine ainda embaixo de Seifer. – Er... – Relutantemente o rapaz resolveu obedecer antes que seu líder o obrigasse de uma maneira cruel, que o impedisse de fazer sexo para sempre.

Seifer viu Irvine subir as escadas com um olhar de frustração. – Ciúmes agora, Leonhart? Pensei que seu coraçãozinho de gelo não guardasse esses sentimentos humanos.

Zell, que havia descido as escadas, estava sentado em um canto do bar, observando silenciosamente à conversa.

- Ele era o mais apto para a tarefa.

Squall sentiu seu colarinho ser puxado e seu rosto se aproximar de Seifer. – Você é sempre tão sincero, não é? Tão compenetrado na sua missão... Você só pensa nisso, não é?

O moreno se desvencilhou da mão que o prendia e encarou o mais velho. – E você não liga para a missão não é? O que está fazendo aqui?? Por que voltou para a Garden, se não era para levar a sério, levar a sério pelo menos uma coisa uma vez na sua vida.

- Você sabe por que eu voltei. – Seifer se virou e se distanciou de Squall, indo em direção ao bar e pegando uma garrafa que não havia sido quebrada. – Pelo menos, eu ainda consigo despertar alguma emoção em você. – Inclinou-se no balcão e começou a beber. Oferecendo em seguida para Zell, que o olhava seriamente (...). – Você vai ter muito trabalho, Chicken. Sabe, o Squall não tem sentimentos.

-...- disse o moreno ao se distanciar dos loiros e andar pelo local, distraidamente examinando o que encontrava.

- Por que você tem que ser assim, Seifer? – perguntou Zell contrariado, apesar de aceitar a bebida oferecida.

- Eu... – O mais velho examinou as fileiras de garrafas nas prateleiras. – Eu não...

Uma porção de gritos foram escutados do andar de cima.

- O que é isso?? – Zell estava alarmado.

- Tinha um violão naquela sala – respondeu Squall antes que uma cantoria aumentasse seu volume pelo estabelecimento.

- Você realmente sabe como torturar alguém, senhor líder.

xxx

Depois de uma sessão de tortura, que Irvine insistia em chamar de apresentação musical, Zardy revelou tudo sobre as atividades ilegais de seu grupo e algumas pistas sobre seus irmãos. Os criminosos foram presos e os SeeDs permaneceram no local para continuar sua investigação.

- Ei!!

- Zell, não grita! Tá atrapalhando a minha música! – Irvine estava sentado sobre uma mesa, encostado a uma parede, concentrado em aperfeiçoar seu duvidoso talento musical.

- Mas ele cutucou minha bunda com o taco dele de propósito!

- Chicken, era você que tava atrapalhando a minha jogada! – Seifer deu uma volta na mesa, estudando a posição das bolas.

- Irvine, você não acha que já ensaiou demais por hoje? – Squall massageou suas têmporas que estavam sinalizando uma dor de cabeça iminente.

- Não, eu preciso continuar até ficar melhor ainda. – Irvine disse seriamente. – Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

- Nós deveríamos estar investigando, ainda tem algum material lá em cima que precisa ser checado.

- Leva o Chicken, Leonhart, ele adoraria ficar checando coisas num quarto escuro com você.

- Quê que você disse?? – Zell ameaçadoramente, apontou o taco de bilhar para Seifer.

- E não é verdade? – O mais velho se aproximou e falou em um tom que apenas o outro loiro poderia escutar. – Essa é a sua chance.

Zell encarou aquele par de olhos verdes que pareciam sérios e olhou para Squall. Encarou o chão, envergonhado. Depois recebeu um olhar de apoio de Seifer, que o fez respirar fundo e encher seu peito de coragem. O loiro andou confiante e encarou seu líder.

- Eu posso ajudar você.

- Eu precisava mesmo que você checasse o conteúdo dos computadores.

As pernas tremeram. -...Sim... Sim, eu faço isso... Eu faço sim, Squall...

Sem esperar mais, o moreno subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, seguido por um amigo muito nervoso em acobertar o nervosismo que sentia.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Squall arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou Zell depois de ouvir o grito. Antes que ele perguntasse alguma coisa...

- A bola voou sozinha, Chicken!

xxx

O cômodo estava escuro e quente, um irritante barulho de ar-condicionado problemático se arrastava constantemente. Zell sentiu o corpo de seu amigo próximo a ele, sentiu o calor que emanava, sentiu a respiração perto ao seu pescoço.

- Tá tudo pronto? – Squall estava sentado em uma cadeira, ao lado do loiro que estava checando o computador.

- Pronto. – Zell esperou as informações serem salvas e voltou seu olhar para o de seu amigo, a claridade do monitor era a única iluminação do local e o brilho se refletia nos olhos azuis de uma maneira hipnotizadora. As pálidas feições pareciam que eram ressaltadas pela luz. Zell achou que era muita distração ter um líder tão atraente. Ele queria tanto encostar sua cabeça no ombro do Squall e esquecer de tudo. Se ao menos ele tivesse coragem...

- Acho que acabamos. – Squall se levantou e saiu do escritório.

Rapidamente, Zell recolheu o que precisava da investigação e seguiu o moreno para a sala de jogos. Quando Squall estava prestes a alcançar a porta que dava acesso às escadas...

- Quer jogar?

Reticências. Squall esperava ter se enganado, mas sabia que havia escutado certo.

- Bom... Nós terminamos nosso trabalho aqui...

- Exatamente. É hora de ir.

- Er... – Zell caminhou pelo salão e mexeu em alguns dados sobre uma mesa. – Sabe jogar dados?

Olhar característico de Squall. – Não.

O loiro andou um pouco e girou a roleta. – E isso?

- Zell, não é hora de jogar.

- Pôquer? Eu aprendi a jogar...

O moreno se virou para sair, mas seu amigo o segurou e o fez se virar. Zell olhou intensamente os olhos que ele tanto adorava e... e... Squall estava lá, sem se mover, sem protestar e... e...

- Língua, Zell, você precisa enfiar ela na boca dele.

O loiro tatuado olhou assustado para a dupla que apareceu perto da porta do salão.

- A menos que ele queira sua língua em outros lugares... Eu poderia sugerir alguns...

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui????

- É, o que estamos fazendo aqui, Seifer? Você deveria estar concentrado em me proporcionar prazer de diversas formas em vez de ficar espionando as tentativas frustradas do Zell.

- Er... Obrigado, Irvine... - O loiro tatuado encarou o chão.

- Não tem de quê!

- Acho que deveríamos todos ir embora agora.

- AGORA, me faça um favor, Leonhart, para de querer estragar a diversão dos outros. Eu estou descendo, vou me envolver numa situação de sexo louco e descontrolado e espero que vocês façam o mesmo aí. – Seifer passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Irvine e o guiou para o andar inferior.

- Agora eu sei que você me odeia... – Zell se virou para sair do salão, mas se lembrou onde os outros dois estariam. Que medonho. Transando. Um com o outro. Então ele se virou novamente e teve de encarar seu amado medo.

- Zell... Eu não sei por que você...

- É, eu sei! Eu sou um estúpido idiota! Eu sei que eu não deveria estar sentindo isso... Eu...

- Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia... – Irvine estava descendo as escadas e pensou em voz alta.

- Quê? Não me diga que está com ciúme...

- Claro que não! Eu sou a favor de que todas as pessoas dividam seus corpos uns com os outros!

- Tão democrático você...

- Sabe, eu não sei se o Squall e o Zell... Quero dizer... Eles são completamente diferentes um do outro.

- Mas nós também somos, Irvine... – Seifer interrompeu seus passos e segurou o queixo do outro rapaz, fazendo com que ele o encarasse. – Eu sou esperto e você é burro.

- Tudo bem, sem sexo para você hoje à noite. – Irvine se distanciou do loiro e tentou flertar com uma garrafa de bebida.

- Irvine... Vem cá... – Seifer disse em tom de arrependimento. – Ou em vez do meu pau, eu meto ESSA garrafa no seu rabo!

- Tudo bem. – disse Squall. Não era uma palavra de conforto, ele apenas chegou à conclusão que não havia alguém para ter uma culpa. – Acontece.

Mas o que fazer agora?

- Não, não está tudo bem, eu estraguei tudo.

- Olha, Zell, vamos continuar agindo como antes.

- Sabe... – O loiro caminhou pelo salão, olhando para os objetos coloridos do cassino, porém, sem os enxergar. – Eu sempre gostei de você... Mas demorou um tempo para eu entender. E agora eu não consigo deixar de me sentir assim, deixar de pensar em você como eu penso.

Squall apenas observou enquanto Zell falava. Embora estivesse atento aos movimentos do loiro, ele foi pego de surpresa e ficou sem ação quando o rapaz colocou seus braços ao redor dele, prendendo-o num abraço. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos, mas ainda se recusavam a se encarar. Como se sentisse vencido pelos seus sentimentos, Zell fez um movimento em direção ao chão, sentindo o tecido da camiseta do moreno deslizar pelo seu rosto, enquanto ele se ajoelhava lentamente à frente de Squall.

- É um boquete? – O loiro viu Irvine chupando o gargalo verde de uma garrafa.

- Não, mente perversa! Só não querendo desperdiçar nada do líquido sagrado!

- Boas palavras, Kinneas, mas contexto errado.

- E qual seria o contexto certo? – Irvine viu os lábios de Seifer em posição de responderem. – Tá bom, não precisa dizer. – O wannabe de cowboy levou a garrafa em sua caminhada bêbada pelo caótico local pós-investida SeeD.

- Oh, Kinneas, dá pra ficar num lugar só? Você é o único cara que é mais difícil de pegar quando está bêbado do que quando tá sóbrio.

- Er... obrigado?

- Mas ainda continua burro...

- Eu não sou burro, é que eu só uso minha inteligência quando preciso. – Irvine rebolava enquanto se caminhava em direção de um pole. – Seifer, você é realmente irritante, por isso que não tem amigos.

- Você está me deixando tão magoado...

- Ah... e o que eu poderia fazer para animar você? – Irvine segurou a estrutura com uma de suas mãos e girou ao redor dela, antes de lamber a superfície metálica.

- Irvine... isso é mais hilário que sexy.

Altas gargalhadas.

- É? Veremos... – O rapaz ebriamente aceitou o desafio. A aba do seu chapéu foi colocada para baixo, seu rosto parcialmente coberto. Logo em seguida, Irvine se virou de costas para o loiro espectador e moveu seu corpo ao som de uma música em sua cabeça. Seu sobretudo foi removido e jogado acima de um Seifer que chorava de rir. Então Irvine se virou e tirou a camiseta, revelando a boa visão do seu tórax. E o loiro começou a prestar atenção. Irvine encostou-se languidamente na barra e pôs-se a abrir seu cinto. Quando ele terminou, suas calças desceram, mas não muito. Seifer se aproximou e beijou o abdômen exposto, começando um caminho para baixo. Ele sempre achou que o cowboy era mais interessante à medida que menos roupa tinha. E não entendia muito bem o porquê de ele se importar em usá-las...

Enquanto atividades muito interessantes estão acontecendo, o autor corta a cena e volta para Zell, que ainda está com a cabeça no colo de Squall... Sem fazer nada obsceno, infelizmente.

Squall piscou algumas vezes os olhos em seu silêncio de costume poderia parecer, mas aquele silêncio era diferente, ele estava pensando, não irritado... Bom, o que o autor quer dizer, é que ele não estava irritado e meio que gostava... Então ele começou a acariciar os fios dourados e a face tatuada.

O momento, entretanto, foi breve. Zell sentiu-se nervoso com perda do contato e voltou seu olhar para cima com olhar de cachorro carente.

- Melhor irmos.

- Não vamos... jogar? Quero dizer... Cara, nós terminamos nossa missão com sucesso, bom... Seifer quase fudeu com tudo, mas nós podíamos, pelo menos, dar uma pausa, não acha? Você não joga nada?? Quer transar comigo? Ahhh... Digo... Eu não deveria falar isso em voz alta... mas... você quer?

- Sim... Er... Digo, eu jogo Triple Triad.

- Ah, eu iria adorar passar a noite inteira jogando Triple Triad com você...

- Mas eu não tenho as cartas agora.

- Mas e aquelas missões no tempo da Ultimecia? Você tinha um maço no bolso e parava para jogar toda hora...

- Estava tentando me livrar do vício... Eu... Eu acho que preciso de café agora...

- Vamos voltar para casa então, nós podemos achar as suas cartas e preparar café.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois desceram as escadas e encontraram uma cena que fez Zell ficar boquiaberto, e por falar nisso, Seifer estava com a boca aberta. As calças de Irvine também estava abertas, mas seus olhos estavam fechados, então ele demorou um pouco para perceber os novos espectadores. Por outro lado, Seifer havia reparado a aproximação, mas não fez nada para parar, em vez disso, chupou mais forte.

Squall estava petrificado. Ao primeiro olhar na situação, seu peito se comprimiu, mas depois de uma rápida expressão de surpresa, ele mudou para uma de contemplação. Era como se fosse uma imagem estranha num sonho confuso.

Zell queria recusar sua visão, mas não conseguia. – Er... ahh...

Com a trêmula voz familiar, Irvine reparou na presença e quase pulou de susto.

Seifer engasgou e parou. – Obrigado, chicken, eu amo ser interrompido quando chupo alguém.

Irvine ficou com uma vívida cor vermelha cobrindo seu rosto e pensou em esconder a ereção que olhava para ele. Mas então, lembrou-se de que eram Squall e Zell e tentou ganhar a atenção da boca de Seifer outra vez.

- É, adoro ser observado. Quem sabe você aprende alguma coisa para fazer com o Leonhart.

- Seifer, cala a boca e continua... – disse Irvine impaciente antes de refletir sobre as suas palavras. - Er... abre a boca e chupa.

- Você acha que pode me dizer o que fazer, cowboy?

Squall suspirou, exasperado. – Seifer, acabe com isso logo, porque estamos saindo daqui. – Ele puxou o ainda surpreso Zell para fora do local e eles alcançaram o ar frio da noite.

E lá esperaram.

Zell não estava se movendo, estava com medo de romper o contato da mão de Squall na dele. O moreno parecia alheio ao fato de que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

Minutos se passaram.

Sons de grilos.

O vento soprou.

Mais minutos se passaram.

- Então...

-...

Seus corpos se pressionaram contra a parede. As mãos de Zell seguravam com firmeza a jaqueta de Squall. As mãos do moreno estavam em contato com o pescoço e os cabelos do loiro. Zell murmurou satisfeito sobre os lábios do outro rapaz pouco antes de suas bocas se encontrarem e se cumprimentarem.

Como se ele quisesse comprovar que aquele Squall era real, o loiro deslizou suas mãos nas costas do moreno, massageando-as. Em resposta, houve um gemido e uma tentativa de maior aproximação, seus corpos ainda mais juntos.

Zell moveu sua língua sobre o lábio inferior do seu amado líder, antes de receber um profundo beijo.

- Oh... Não é lindo? – Irvine apareceu com um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

-... – Seifer caminhou até o carro e entrou.

- Ué, não gosta de olhar? – Irvine também entrou no carro. – Um dia, duas das minhas amigas me deixaram olhar elas, foi legal.

-...

- Você tá falando como o Squall.

- Kinneas, fica quieto.

- Qual o seu problema? Eu vou me juntar a eles então.

Seifer olhou para os dois pelo retrovisor e encostou sua testa no volante. – Nada, não tem nada de errado.

- Hum... Você acha que é uma boa ideia... Sabe... Nós dois...

- Você só pensa em orgias, Irvine?

- Não, quero dizer, orgias são legais, teve uma festa em Galbadia... Mas o que eu quero dizer é que... Você acha que nós vamos conseguir cumprir a missão completa do sexo antes de nos matarmos?

- Estou começando a achar que é um pouco mais complicado do que eu pensei a princípio...

- Nós somos tão diferentes e você está ainda todo na do Squall.

- Não estou.

- Claro que está!

- Claro que não!

- Você não vai dirigir, Seifer. – Squall estava à frente da porta do motorista.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Leonhart?!? – O loiro saiu como uma explosão do carro e voltou a ocupá-lo no banco de trás.

Zell estava olhando para Irvine, que ainda estava no banco do passageiro. – Você não vai lá atrás com ele??

- Eu não quero mais ele... Squall, posso passar a noite com...

- O quê???

- Irvine, vai lá... – Squall estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

O rapaz produziu um sonoro suspiro e foi até o banco de trás. Contente, Zell pulou no banco do passageiro e olhou alegremente para Squall, que começou a dirigir.

- Legal.

- Quê, Seifer? – Zell estava desconfiado.

- Feliz em ver que vocês dois finalmente se entenderam.

- Você é tão cínico, Seifer – Irvine disse amargamente.

- Não posso nem ser sincero que acham que estou mentindo!

- Vocês não estão mais juntos?

- Por que a pergunta, chicken? Tá querendo uma chance comigo? Eu sei que você sempre fica pensando em mim.

- Eu não!

- Sim, você.

- Não... eu, nunca...

- Pelo menos uma vez.

- Não...

- Talvez duas.

-...

- Deixa ele em paz, Seifer – Irvine parecia cansado. Seus olhos quase fechados enquanto ele olhava distraidamente a vista da estrada no escuro. Ele adorava olhar a paisagem se movendo enquanto o carro passava.

- O que eu faço então? Para me distrair? – O tom do Seifer era baixo.

- Eu não sei – Irvine olhou brevemente para o loiro e retornou o olhar para a janela.

Seifer começou a brincar com o cinto do rapaz enquanto se aproximava. Ele beijou o pescoço de Irvine, junto com os fios de cabelo que encontrou no caminho.

- Ah, você quer realmente querendo ter algo mais essa noite...

- Claro que eu quero. – Seifer moveu uma longa mecha que encobria parte do rosto de Irvine. – Quem não gostaria de ter algo com você?

- Nunca encontrei alguém que não quisesse. – O garoto riu. A resposta em vez de representar arrogância, soava tão natural.

Seifer parou de olhar para Irvine. Ele era tão atraente que chegava a ser hipnotizador.

Quando Squall chegou a casa em que eles haviam se hospedado, os dois no banco de trás nem perceberam quando chegaram ao seu destino, tão distraídos estavam um com o outro.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5

Squall estava em um raro momento de distração ou este autor esqueceu de mencionar antes, mas

- Vocês trouxeram bebida? – O líder SeeD arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você já foi mais esperto que isso, claro que trouxemos. – Seifer carregava algumas garrafas das que não se quebraram no bar. Irvine estava andando... na verdade, praticamente carregado pelo loiro. Seus braços estavam ao redor de Seifer e seu rosto repousava nas costas largas, como se fosse o local perfeito para dormir em cima. – E você aí atrás, não se atreva a dormir antes que eu me aproveite de você.

- Tá bom, mãe... – disse Irvine preguiçosamente enquanto entravam na casa.

- Estou com fome – disse o estômago de Zell.

- Não coma o Leonhart, pelo menos, não na minha frente. – Seifer olhou por cima de seu ombro. – Tá com fome, hum, bela adormecida?

- Eu prefiro ser a chapeuzinho vermelho.

- Você tem umas fantasias estranhas. – Seifer descarregou Irvine no sofá. – Trazendo comida. – E andou até a cozinha.

Irvine encostou a cabeça no tecido macio, contente em estar largado naquele local, seus olhos se fechando.

- Eh... então... – Zell olhou para Squall. – Quer que eu traga algo para comer?

- Não! Não! Digo... Não precisa se preocupar, Zell.

- Eu prometo que não vou envenenar você como naquela missão...

- Eu estou bem, mesmo. Ele vai dar um jeito nisso.

- Aquele filho da puta egoísta vai trazer comida pra gente?!?

- Este filho da puta egoísta não vai dar nenhum dos sanduíches que está fazendo para você, Chicken! – gritou Seifer da cozinha.

Squall sentou no sofá. – Relaxa e espera, Zell.

-...Se você diz... – O loiro sentou-se e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Squall, então aproximando seu corpo ao dele. Como num estado de sonho, ele começou a acariciar o rosto do líder e seus olhos se fecharam. Sua mão desceu pelo pescoço do moreno e depois tateou seu caminho pelo peito, sentindo o material macio da camiseta. Continuando para baixo, Zell achou algo que provocou um baixo suspiro.

- Hum...

- Algum problema? – perguntou Zell, preocupado.

- Não, Dincht, eu não importo que você segure a minha mão – disse Irvine, que estava apoiado ao outro lado de Squall.

- Que você tá fazendo aqui?????

Antes que Irvine pudesse responder a pergunta do loiro, um pedaço de presunto colidiu com a sua face.

- Aqui está o seu sanduíche, Kinneas! Ah! E eu esqueci o pão! – Seifer jogou duas fatias na cabeça do rapaz. – Ah, é! Você gosta de molho...

- Tá!!! Tá bom!! – Irvine se levantou. – Tsc tsc... só estava dando um abraço inocente em um amigo...

- Inocente é uma palavra que não existe no seu dicionário.

- Sério? – Irvine se aproximou e deslizou suas mãos nos braços do loiro, para depois beijar seus lábios lentamente.

- Ah, não pense que pode me comprar com beijos.

- Eu posso chupar você na cozinha.

Seifer piscou seus olhos algumas vezes ao ouvir as palavras. – Tá, acho que eu posso ser comprado com isso.

xxx

Infelizmente, devido à fome deles, a atividade oral foi substituída por outra, quando os quatro foram à cozinha comer. No entanto, a nova atividade foi interrompida quando Seifer e Irvine começaram a se agarrar em cima da mesa. Zell e Squall estrategicamente se locomoveram para o quarto que eles dividiam, de modo que os outros dois tinham um vasto espaço para correrem bêbados e semi-nus pela casa. Eventualmente, eles também alcançariam o outro quarto, eficientemente chegando até a cama, para caírem no chão logo em seguida.

- Suas calças são muito mais fáceis de tirar do que as do Squall.

- Sorte a sua, hein, Kinneas.

- Depende do que tiver dentro.

- Será um prazer mostrar para você.

Irvine ajudou a terminar de tirar as calças de um loiro sem camisa. Seifer sentiu a língua do outro rapaz sobre o tecido da sua boxer.

- Vai de uma vez, Kinneas.

Sorrindo, Irvine deslizou a única peça de roupa que cobria o loiro, até todo o membro estar exposto. Então ele sentiu um inesperado nervosismo.

- Eu sei que você gosta de ficar me admirando, mas você não pode fazer algo? Ele não vai morder, você sabe.

Irvine encarou Seifer e mostrou um olhar quase inocente.

- Tá bom. – O fato era que Irvine não esteve naquela posição muitas vezes, mas tentou superar sua insegurança. Ele encostou seus lábios pelo lado direito e deslizou sua língua lentamente para cima, logo em seguida, repetindo o movimento do outro lado, um pouco mais rápido. O membro era maior ainda do que ele havia imaginado e o rapaz estava com dúvidas sobre o que ele conseguiria fazer.

Seifer olhou para o rosto de Irvine enquanto ele continuava. O loiro sempre admirou a aparência que Irvine possuía. Longas mechas encobriam o rosto parcialmente, então Seifer as afastou, embora ele continuasse sentindo a extremidade de alguns fios roçarem seu abdômen. Ele sempre achou que Irvine tinha uma boca muito sexy, ainda mais com ela ao redor dele, sugando languidamente o órgão ereto. A boca então se concentrou na extremidade por algum tempo, movendo-se algumas vezes sobre ela e depois sugando com mais entusiasmo. Seifer moveu-se para cima, e Irvine deixou que mais do órgão deslizasse para dentro de sua boca. O rapaz envolveu mais e mais, e tentou como pôde, provocar alguma reação do loiro. Ele acreditou que havia feito algo certo quando escutou um xingamento incoerente mais exaltado. E após mais algumas tentativas bem sucedidas, um loiro ficou temporariamente satisfeito e Irvine podia ver os vestígios disso sobre o abdômen do mais velho. Irvine passou a parte de trás da sua mão sobre a sua boca e se sentiu meio estranho, não muito excitado, mas entretido de alguma forma. Embora ele achasse que era bem mais divertido quando Seifer tinha feito aquilo nele do que o contrário...

- Hum... não foi tão mal, acho...

- É, você só teve um orgasmo, engraçadinho. – Irvine disse antes de terminar de se limpar.

- E eu vou ter outro – Seifer se levantou e levou Irvine até a cama, aproveitando para tirar o resto das roupas do aprendiz de caubói.

- Você está realmente disposto a continuar isso.

- Até eu conseguir o que eu quero.

- E o que é?

-

- Tá, não precisa dizer... – Irvine deu mais um gole da bebida que havia trazido para o quarto. – Pobre de mim nas suas mãos... Me pergunto agora o que aqueles dois estão fazendo. – Foi a última coisa que Irvine disse antes de um gemido escapar da sua boca após Seifer fazer seu ataque.

xxx

No momento, eles estavam sobre a cama de Squall.

- Não fique nervoso – disse o moreno.

- Não estou nervoso, só pensando...

- Calma, não precisa se apressar.

- É difícil decidir.

- Faça como acha que deve fazer.

- Tudo bem... – Zell pegou uma de suas cartas e a colocou sobre o colchão.

Squall escolheu sua carta e o jogo estava terminado.

- Não tem como ganhar de você!

- Você quer parar?

- Não, se você quiser, nós podemos continuar para sempre, eu gosto muito de passar o tempo com você.

- Talvez devêssemos parar e dormir. – Squall recolheu as cartas de Triple Triad e as colocou numa caixa preta com o desenho de um leão em baixo relevo.

- Posso dormir com você? ...Er... quero dizer, só ficar deitado... ao seu lado...

Squall piscou algumas vezes. – Quer transar comigo?

-... – disse Zell. – Eu acho que é uma boa ideia.

- Só se você realmente quiser.

- Não tenho certeza – disse Irvine ao sentir dedos próximos demais de uma área pouco explorada de seu corpo.

- Irvine, eu pensei que seu objetivo de vida fosse fazer sexo de todas as maneira possíveis.

- Na verdade, meu objetivo de vida é me tornar um cantor profissional.

- Quê?! Ah... Tá, Kinneas, mas como você poderá viver se perder a oportunidade de ser comido por mim?

- Andando melhor por não ter deixado uma pica enorme entrar em mim! – Irvine cobriu seu rosto com um braço para não olhar para olhos verdes inquisidores. – Droga, eu não sei...

Seifer olhou para o teto, proferindo uma porção de xingamentos incoerentes. – Tudo bem. Esquece isso, tá.

- Você tá chateado comigo? – Irvine finalmente voltou a olhar para o loiro, mas este estava ainda encarando o teto.

- Não, acho que eu estava esperando muito... Como sempre.

Como sempre.

- O quê? Você esperava encontrar o rei do sexo?

- Eu estava tão empolgado com você. – Ele voltou a olhar diretamente para os olhos azuis mais profundos que ele já vira na vida. – Droga...

Então Irvine reconheceu algo sobre Seifer que ele não havia se dado conta. Ele... Bom, vamos parar com esse clima depressivo.

- Você me convenceu, vamos lá.

- Você ficou louco?? Você acabou de dizer que...

- Foda-se o que eu disse! Puta que o pariu, vai logo antes que eu desista! – disse Irvine ao virar o que havia sobrado da garrafa...

- Kinneas, para de beber!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu odeio foder bêbados.

- E faz alguma diferença?

- Pra mim faz.

Irvine riu de maneira amplificada ao sentir os efeitos da bebida se expandindo. – Seifer, Seifer... – O rapaz subiu em cima do loiro, que tentou afastar seu companheiro sem roupas que se esfregava nele.

- Agora eu não quero.

Mentira.

- Acredito, Almasy. – Irvine beijou o pescoço do loiro e seus lábios sentiram as veias pulsando sob a pele quente, agitadas pelo nervosismo. Suas mãos escorregaram pelo corpo definido, sentindo os tremores de impaciência. – Acho que você precisa relaxar...

- Você não desiste.

- Eu sou teimoso como uma mula.

- Ah, isso é.

- Você também usa potions de lubrificante.

- Ah, sim, menos coisas para carregar em missões.

- E onde estão as suas?

Seifer tentou se mover com um Irvine sobre ele e, com alguma dificuldade, alcançou um frasco que havia deixado inocentemente embaixo da cama. Ele colocou um pouco da substância em sua mão e a espalhou nos seus dedos.

- Posso chupar?

- O quê? Potion?

- É.

- Por quê?

- É que eu via nos filmes as minas fazendo isso com muita cara de safadas e sempre quis fazer igual.

- Er... tá.

Irvine segurou a mão de Seifer e lambeu de leve os dedos, sentindo o gosto característico da poção. Então sua boca envolveu-os antes de começar a se mover e a sugá-los.

- Feliz agora?

- Ahahhahahahaha, sim. – Irvine lambeu seus lábios.

Seifer suspirou e voltou a buscar mais um pouco da substância curativa com propósitos pervertidos. Ele se moveu e se posicionou atrás de Irvine.

Para uma surpresa não tão grande do loiro, o mais novo havia se colocado em uma posição que facilitaria seu trabalho. Seifer ficou olhando o outro se ajeitar, expondo-se de forma nada tímida.

- Para alguém que estava reclamando tanto, você até que parece bem entusiasmado.

- Para de fazer comentários espertos e anda logo com isso!

Quase instantaneamente, Irvine sentiu algo penetrá-lo. O dedo abiu caminho lentamente, sentindo alguma resistência no começo. Seifer esperou até que Irvine se acostumasse com a sensação e continuou, adicionando outro dedo após um tempo. Depois tentou um terceiro e

- Cara... quantos deles você tá pretendendo usar?

- 10.

- Quê?

Seifer sentiu seus dedos serem pressionados. – Ei, Irvine, não! Eu não vou colocar todos eles pra dentro de você! Mas você acha que tá pronto para o mim já?

Irvine inspirou profundamente. – Não se apresse! Me prepare com cuidado e carinho...

- É, eu mostro o Grande carinho para você.

- Ha ha, muito engra... – Dedos se movendo. -...çado...

Quando Seifer esgotou sua cota de cuidado e carinho do dia, retirou os dedos e passou uma boa quantidade da poção sobre o seu membro, para depois colocar uma certa quantidade em Irvine.

- Você está...

- Sim!

- Tá bom.

O loiro começou a entrar devagar, parando quando sentiu um pouco de resistência dos músculos. Ele deslizou até a metade e depois se retirou quase totalmente, para em seguida entrar novamente com intenções mais audaciosas e quase cumpriu com seus planos. A potion deixou a situação bem menos complicada para Irvine, mas ele ainda estava se acostumando com o que estava acontecendo...

- Isso é estranho...

- Por favor, não fale isso... – Seifer começou a ser mover para dentro e para fora, criando um ritmo lento. Apesar do esforço que ele teve para convencer Irvine a chegar a esse ponto, até que não estava sendo tão mal. Para falar a verdade, Seifer gostava muito de sentir o seu membro envolvido enquanto ele deslizava para dentro, cada vez mais atingindo novos limites. Seifer sentia vontade de aumentar o ritmo, mas se continha.

Irvine cada vez mais sentia os efeitos extras das potions surtirem efeito dentro dele. E com uma intensidade crescente ele sentia alguma sensação muito boa tomar conta de si. Era algo combinado com a potion e os movimentos que Seifer fazia, que despertavam nele uma urgência cada vez mais incontrolável. Ele gemia enquanto se masturbava e mesmo naquela situação de não pensar em que ele se encontrava, uma ideia surgiu na sua mente. Ele tateou a cama e encontrou o resto da poção, espalhando-a sobre sua palma. – Ah... Eu adoro isso... – Sua mão se moveu sobre seu órgão, espalhando a substância sobre si com os movimentos.

- Se divertindo?

- Ah... Um pouco.

- Ha... – Seifer riu brevemente e achou que já era uma boa hora para se divertir um pouco mais também. Ele começou a se mover mais profundamente, com um ritmo um pouco mais rápido, atingindo continuamente um ponto dentro de Irvine que o fazia gemer muito, muito mesmo.

Com tudo o que estava sentindo, Irvine não conseguiu durar mais e todo o seu corpo tremeu com uma corrente de prazer.

Além de Seifer ouvir Irvine quase gritar, ele também sentiu seu membro ser pressionado com mais força e quase chegou ao seu orgasmo, bastando algumas investidas mais desesperadas para se acabar dentro do outro jovem.

xxx

Zell se aproximou.

Squall segurou as mãos do loiro e as colocou sobre os próprios ombros. Zell desceu suas mãos pelos braços do moreno, lentamente continuando seu caminho para baixo, seus dedos trêmulos devido ao nervosismo. O movimento foi repetido. Então Zell mudou seu foco e fez o mesmo dos lados do tórax do outro rapaz. Squall levantou a camiseta de Zell, deixando os cabelos loiros, que normalmente permaneciam em uma posição desafiadora da gravidade, voltarem a sua posição natural. Os fios desalinhados deixavam o garoto com uma aparência ainda mais jovem, mudando o estilo descontraído e moldando-se de maneira a realçar os traços bonitos que Zell possuía.

O moreno admirou o rosto do loiro por um tempo, para depois desviar a atenção para outras partes do corpo. Suas mãos pressionaram levemente o peito descoberto e em seguida desceram até o abdômen, enquanto seus olhos apreciavam o corpo à sua frente. Como eles tinham estilos diferentes de treinamento, o corpo do loiro possuía músculos um pouco mais definidos.

Enquanto os movimentos se repetiam, Zell deixava escapar alguns baixos gemidos. Quando Squall levou seus dedos ainda mais para baixo, o loiro tatuado ficou um pouco tenso.

- Algum problema?

- Não... – Zell estava nervoso.

Squall tentou continuar com o seu intento, mas sentiu as mãos de Zell segurarem os seus pulsos, e com a força que ele tinha, qualquer movimento do moreno daquele sentido seria paralisado.

- Zell...

- Ah... – O garoto percebeu que suas mãos estavam agindo de uma maneira diferente da sua vontade e parou de impedir Squall, que aproveitou a oportunidade para abrir o único cinto do loiro, algo que para alguém que costuma usar mais de 5 é relativamente fácil. Logo, ele estava encarando um membro ansioso por atenção. Ele moveu sua mão sobre ele algumas vezes, observando a reação de Zell, que olhava para baixo ruborizado. O sério líder dos SeeDs não admitiria em voz alta, mas ele apreciava muito a visão do membro em suas mãos. Ele era perfeito, de um bom tamanho, muito longe de ser pequeno, mas nada desproporcionalmente grande. Não devia nada aos rumores que ele ouvira sobre o assunto.

Squall parou por um momento e o loiro sentiu uma angustia momentânea por isso, até ver que o moreno tentava tirar sua própria roupa. Por um momento, ele pareceu hesitar.

- O que você está esperando...?

-...Er... Nada... – Squall olhou apreensivo para Zell, mas depois começou a se despir à frente do olhar que pedia que ele continuasse. Quando ele terminou, o loiro não pôde evitar se aproximar e sentir o corpo do seu líder.

Squall o guiou em direção à cama para que eles pudessem deitar lado a lado. Ele acariciou os cabelos loiros enquanto se acostumava com os toques de Zell. Era estranho que no dia anterior ele nem consideraria ter esse tipo de contato com seu companheiro tatuado e no momento, ele sentia como se tivesse feito aquilo por anos. Era inusitado porque o silencioso SeeD não estava acostumado a contatos. Porém, era verdadeiro o fato de que Zell tinha um corpo muito desejável e aquilo ajudava um bocado. Ele parecia se moldar tão bem ao seu quando eles buscavam um ao outro. Sua mão se moveu sobre o, mais do que nunca, órgão ereto, e o loiro teve dificuldade em respirar.

- Hum... Squall...

- O que foi? – Ele diminuiu o ritmo, mas não parou.

- Eu...

- O que você quer fazer?

- Eu não...

-...O quê...?

- Digo... Eu não sei... Eu nunca fiz isso antes... e... ah... Eu faço tudo o que você quiser.

-... – Oh, espere um momento... – Você é...

- Sim! ...Eu sempre quis isso! Não pare! Por favor...eu...

Squall não estava esperando por uma situação dessas e hesitou por um momento. No entanto, ele levou em conta que eles estavam longe de serem crianças e que aquilo era algo que os dois concordaram. Além disso, ele estava bem excitado para parar no meio.

Zell sentiu Squall voltar a mover sua mão sobre ele e não se conteve em beijar os lábios semiabertos que estavam à sua frente. Ele ainda prolongou o contato enquanto arranhava gentilmente as costas do outro rapaz. Depois uma de suas mãos deslizou sobre o rosto de Squall, descendo até o pescoço; a outra mão desceu pelo tórax do moreno, passando pelo lado e parando na cintura.

Squall começou a sentir a pressão que as mãos de Zell faziam no seu corpo aumentar gradativamente. E parecia de maneira inconsciente. Os olhos do loiro estavam fechados e ele respirava sofregamente. Squall podia notar como Zell estava perto e realmente não demorou muito para que o loiro atingisse o seu clímax.

Ainda se sentindo um pouco desnorteado pelo que aconteceu, Zell virou-se e deitou de costas para a cama, colocando um braço sobre seus olhos, enquanto recuperava seu fôlego.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Squall.

- Lógico! É tão bom estar aqui com você, mas... Eu queria que tivesse durado mais... Assim, continuar isso... e...

- Talvez devêssemos dormir agora e continuar isso outra hora.

- Mas... você ainda não gozou e não é justo e... – Zell estava com medo de que não tivesse uma próxima vez. – Por favor... Eu...

- Eu tenho uma idéia.

O loiro viu Squall se levantar e voltar com uma potion.

- O que é isso?

- Você vai ver...

Quando sentiu seu membro ser envolvido pela poção, Zell começou a sentir um calor que não combinava com a temperatura amena da substância e o seu órgão começou a endurecer depressa.

- Céus, isso é... muito bom...

Squall concordou e passou a masturbar Zell outra vez. A sensação era tão boa que o loiro pensou que não demoraria muito.

- Squall, por favor, vamos partir para...

- Quer gozar em mim? – disse Squall olhando para a ereção. E quase que Zell não se controlou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Sim! Sim! Seria ótimo!

Squall pensou em perguntar algo outra vez, mas considerou que não era hora para mais questionamentos inúteis. Ele evolveu os dedos de Zell com a potion e os guiou para dentro de si. O loiro teve muito cuidado para preparar Squall satisfatoriamente, porque a última coisa que ele queria era machucá-lo. Quando o moreno disse que estava bom, Zell retirou seus dedos.

E o garoto entrou em pânico. Sua mente estava aturdida pela ansiedade e nervosismo, mas, pelo bem dele e dessa história, seu membro tomou o controle da situação e guiou Zell ao seu objetivo. Ele entrou lenta e continuamente até estar completamente dentro.

Depois de alguns movimentos experimentais, Squall se posicionou sobre o loiro. Talvez ele fosse acostumado demais a comandar. Não que Zell contrariasse.

Eles criaram um ritmo lento, o moreno subia e descia languidamente seguido pelos olhos azuis que o admiravam. Zell colocou suas mãos sobre as coxas de Squall e as moveu lentamente, acompanhando a velocidade dos movimentos.

O moreno sentia-se incrivelmente bem. O órgão de Zell se encontrava firmemente dentro dele, fazendo a pressão certa e entrando em contato do jeito que Squall queria.

Quando Squall apertou Zell um pouco mais, o loiro não pôde se conter e alcançou seu clímax com intensidade. Não demorou muito para Squall sentir o mesmo, apenas mais alguns movimentos.

Havia sido bom. Melhor do que Squall esperava. Ele demorou um bom tempo para se recuperar daquela exaustão satisfatória e após um banho quente, o dia havia terminado confortavelmente bem.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

* * *

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6

Zell acordou e viu que algo entre suas pernas estava desperto, cobrando satisfações. As imagens da noite que passou ressurgiram em flashes. Ah, ele estava radiantemente feliz. Talvez Squall pudesse ajudá-lo naquela manhã ensolarada, mas logo o loiro percebeu que o moreno não estava ali. Zell estava deitado entre lençóis desarrumados, sozinho. Seu coração sentia a falta da presença do outro, mas no momento seu membro estava chamando mais atenção, então ele fechou os olhos e se masturbou pensando no corpo de Squall e como ele se sentiu na noite anterior.

Quando terminou, Zell sentiu-se bem, mas não tão bem quanto ao ter seu amado amigo fazendo todas aquelas coisas para ele.

Sorrateiramente, o loiro caminhou até o banheiro e só quando estava apresentável se atreveu a sair, seu cabelo já despontando para cima. Ele escutou vozes vindas da cozinha. Quando ele chegou ao local, Seifer estava passando uma xícara de café para Squall.

- Bom dia, Chicken.

-...- Zell sentou-se à mesa, ao lado do moreno. – Bom dia, Seifer. Bom dia, Squall.......

- Não pensei que você iria acordar tão cedo, você parecia que tava dormindo tão bem.

- Acostumado assim, logo que o sol levanta, eu também levanto.

- Assim como as galinhas, costume de família, hein?

Zell estava prestando atenção em outras coisas e demorou a entender. – Ahn? – O loiro olhava para os lábios de Squall ao encontro da xícara. Ele tinha inveja da xícara.

Seifer caminhou despreocupadamente pela cozinha, buscando algo entre o fogão e os armários. - Leonhart acorda quando ainda não tem nem sinal de sol. É irritante.

- Como você sabe...?

-...- Er... Seifer pegou duas fatias de pão em que ele havia passado um pouco de manteiga. – Come, Dincht.

-...- Zell olhou para o outro loiro com um olhar magoado.

- Não me venha com esse olhar de cachorro chutado, eu não ligo...

Os garotos começaram a comer silenciosamente. Squall tomou seu café silenciosamente. E Seifer falava sozinho enquanto continuava a mexer em comida.

Quando todos haviam terminado um cowboy sonolento entrou na cozinha. – Por que todos vocês estão reunidos aqui?

- Porque nós, como pessoais normais, Zell nem tanto, nós acordamos antes do meio-dia, Kinneas.

- Isso é tão chato...

- Mas eu estou impressionado, não são nem 10 da manhã e você já está andando. Você ainda está dormindo? Você é sonâmbulo?

- Muito engraçado. Eu tava sentindo uma coisa me cutucar e não consegui dormir direito. Acho que eu dormi em cima da potion.

- Ah! Agora eu sei onde ela foi parar! – Seifer riu incontrolavelmente.

- Hey... – Irvine sentou à mesa. – Você já usou outras coisas? Sei lá, Ether?

- Ether não é legal. A pele absorve a substância muito rápido e a composição é diferente de uma potion, é muito estranho.

- Você usou com o Squall?

- Sh, Kinneas, seja mais discreto, Chicken está aqui.

- E eu também... – disse Squall.

- E não, não foi com o Leonhart. Agora, dá para você calar a sua boca grande e comer essa comida que eu preparei de todo o meu coração, caralho!

- Peraí, foi com o coração ou... Tá, mãe! – Irvine começou a comer vorazmente e quando sua fome inicial foi parcialmente saciada, voltou a falar. – Sabe, eu tô tão feliz que você não se preocupou em perguntar se eu estava bem. Então, eu perdi a minha última parcela de virgindade que ainda restava no meu corpinho e você nem considerou os meus sentimentos.

- Ahhhh, por favor, eu não quero ouvir isso. – Zell cobriu as suas orelhas que estavam apavoradas com a falta de discrição com que Irvine falava da sua vida sexual.

- Ah, mas você aproveitou bastante, que eu sei.

- Ah, nem tanto – mentiu descaradamente Irvine.

Seifer se inclinou por trás do outro rapaz, colando sua boca à orelha coberta por alguns fios de cabelo. - É claro que você não quer repetir a experiência...

- Não.

- Sei...

- Não na mesa de novo! – disse Zell ao se lembrar da cena da noite passada.

- Ainda não, Chicken, não precisa ficar tão ansioso. – O loiro abraçou Irvine por trás. – Leonhart, eu preciso das chaves do carro.

- O que você vai fazer no carro?

- Comprar comida, eu morreria de fome se dependesse de vocês... Não sei quanto tempo vocês durariam só de café e hot-dogs sem mim.

- Não parece tão ruim assim – pensou Zell.

Squall se levantou e jogou as chaves nas mãos de Seifer.

- Compra aspirina pra mim – disse a dor de cabeça de Irvine. E não, potions não são usadas para qualquer dor e ferimento, são caros itens de uso especial...

- Não quer vir comigo?

- Tô com preguiça.

- Troca de roupa e vem logo.

- Tá... – Irvine se levantou e caminhou preguiçosamente. – Mas não pense que você manda em mim ou algo assim. O único que pode mandar em mim é o Squall, porque ele é o líder e porque ele fica sexy com um chicote.

- Vocês brincavam com chicotes? – perguntou Seifer.

- Não!

- É... uma pena, mas ele já me amarrou com os cintos.

- Você amarrava ele com os cintos? – Zell estava com um olhar magoado.

- Vocês não estavam indo ao supermercado?

- Estamos! – Seifer puxou Irvine pela gola e os dois saíram da cozinha, deixando os outros sozinhos.

- Ahh... eu não gostaria de me intrometer na sua vida, longe disso, mas o que você teve com o Irvine? Assim, exatamente?

- Nós... fomos viajar juntos.

- ?

- Dormimos juntos algumas vezes.

- Só na viagem?

- Depois também.

- Mas depois pararam.

- Aham.

- Ah... quando mais ou menos? Faz muito tempo?

- Um tempo.

- Um ano? – Ah, não podia ser, porque Zell lembrava daquela viagem, ele sentiu muito a falta do Squall. – Seis meses? Um... mês?

- Semana passada.

Mais ou menos...

- Ah. – Zell se levantou e olhou pela janela.

Sem saber o que fazer, Squall se levantou e foi até a sala.

Seifer e Irvine já tinham saído.

- Posso dirigir?

- Não.

- Nem queria mesmo... – disse Irvine ao entrar alegremente no carro. O garoto se surpreendeu ao ver o mais velho ligar o carro. – Você vai mesmo comprar comida?

- É! O que você tava pensando? Que íamos nos pegar no carro?

- Pensei que estávamos deixando os dois a sós... e que íamos nos pegar no carro.

- Bom... Já que falou nisso... – disse Seifer ao desligar o motor de novo. Irvine havia colocado uma camiseta azul escura sem mangas, que deixava todo o pescoço e parte do peito à mostra. Ele estava com óculos de lentes arroxeadas, que ressaltavam a cor azul de seus olhos. Seu cabelo estava preso e como Seifer gostaria de soltá-los, deslizar sua mão pelas mechas infinitamente. Ele gostava tanto de mexer em cabelos. No entanto, quando ele esteve prestes a atacar Irvine, uma música irritantemente alegre feriu seus ouvidos.

- Selphie! Bom dia! Dormiu bem? – falou o rapaz ao celular. – Eu dormi muito mal, tinha uma potion embaixo de mim... Ah... ah sim, eu dei pra ele. Não, eu não tirei fotos. Ah, é grande, não é torto...

- Você tá descrevendo o meu pinto pra Selphie?!

- Você liga?

Seifer encarou Irvine. – Não. – E ligou o motor de novo.

- Mas você tá perguntando isso pra escrever fanfic, Selfie? Não publica sem eu ler antes, eu tenho que ser o primeiro a ler, já que eu vou estar na história. E não usa Ether, não. Tá bom? Beijos, amor. Aham, também te amo.

- Você come ela?

- Não, de onde tirou isso? Tá com ciúmes?

- Claro que não! Ciúmes...

xxx

Squall estava sentado no sofá, silenciosamente vendo alguma coisa em seu notebook.

- Eu acho que eles vão demorar. – Zell sentou ao lado do moreno e espiou a tela. – Site de roupas?

-...É. Essa loja tem uma roupas legais, é de Esthar. Eu gostei do modelo de uma calça de couro e alguns cintos.

- Mais cintos??

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada. Você já não tem bastante?

- Não, só alguns.

- Já parou pra contar?

- Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar contando cintos... E... eu preciso que você confira algumas informações do que a gente encontrou no cassino. Preciso conferir algumas coisas para planejar a próxima etapa da missão.

- Sim, senhor.

-...

Zell sentou ao lado de Squall e eles tediosa e profissionalmente trabalharam a tarde inteira até o barulho voltar a casa nas últimas horas de luz solar.

- Onde vocês estavam o dia inteiro? Eu tô morrendo de fome!

- Foi tão legal! Nós achamos um lugar com uns arcades e máquinas de pinball e perdemos a noção do tempo! Eu até tentei jogar num daqueles jogos felizes de dança e agora eu sou quase um dançarino profissional!

- É, me ajuda a carregar as coisas enquanto fala, seria possível? – Seifer estava carregando algumas sacolas.

- O que vocês compraram? – Zell se levantou e começou a bisbilhotar as compras.

- Algumas coisas, uns queijos, champignon, eu vou preparar macarrão.

- Uhhhhhh legal! Eu adoro macarronada, posso ajudar? – perguntou Zell com olhos brilhantes.

- Não.

- Vai... deixa.

- Não! – Seifer entrou na cozinha e começou a retirar as compras e colocar sobre a mesa. – Kinneas, vai demorar muito para trazer o resto das coisas!?

- Eu gosto muito de queijo. – Zell examinou um deles.

- Sai da frente, Chicken! – Seifer foi até a pia e lavou as mãos antes de pegar duas panelas e colocar sobre o fogão.

Irvine havia chegado com o resto dos ingredientes. – Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?

- Eu precisei me virar sozinho no meu período de afastamento, e sabe, é muito melhor fazer sua própria comida do que depender daquele lixo que eles servem na lanchonete das Gardens.

- Eu gosto dos hot-dogs.

- É, eu sei que você gosta. – Seifer começou a esquentar água em uma das panelas. – Se vocês dois vão ficar aqui, então é melhor fazer algo de útil, pelo menos uma vez na vida de vocês. Cowboy

- Eu mesmo!

- Pega um ralador e dê um jeito nesse queijo. Chiken, corta as cebolas.

- Por que as cebolas?

- Porque você queria ajudar! Você não sabe nem cortar umas malditas cebolas ou o quê?

- Eu... Ah... Tá, eu corto elas.

- E nem se aproxime do...- Seifer viu Zell derrubando alguns dos itens no caminho até as cebolas. -...Leite.

- Cara, esse queijo é um cara durão!

- Kinneas, sai daí, eu faço isso, pega o macarrão, tira da embalagem e coloca na panela.

- Seifer... – Zell tinha sua voz trêmula, uma porção de lágrimas nublava seus olhos e escorriam sobre seu rosto, faca e cebola em mãos. – Aquele leite era realmente importante? Precisava mesmo dele...?

- Eu não vou querer ver isso. Eu não vou...

- Seifer, eu coloco o macarrão na panela com água ou na panela sem água?

- Na panela sem água para que o macarrão cozinhe por sua livre e espontânea vontade. Deem o fora daqui vocês dois!!!!

Na sala, Squall escutou alguns objetos se quebrando, muitos gritos e xingamentos vindos da cozinha. Ele chegou à conclusão de que devia fazer algo a respeito e achou a solução colocando fones de ouvido. Então ele planejou a missão que teria início no dia seguinte, até ser chamado à cozinha. Quando ele chegou ao local, seus olhos visualizaram a pintura do inferno. Por toda a parte, creme de queijo e sangue se espalhavam.

O jantar estava servido.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7

A nova missão havia começado naquele início de tarde ensolarado. Seria realmente algo que exigiria deles o máximo de esforço, de concentração e seriedade. Eles estavam em uma enorme área que abrigava um parque de diversões, um circo e muitas barracas de comida e jogos.

Zell estava prestes a tomar uma decisão importante. À sua frente havia pipoca doce e pipoca salgada e ele não sabia qual Squall gostava. Enfim, ele acabou comprando as duas, por via das dúvidas...

- Squall, qual você quer?

- Hã?

- Eu comprei pipoca.

- Eu não gosto de pipoca.

- Ah...

- Vocês estudaram o plano da missão que eu entreguei para vocês na noite passada?

- Hã?

- Nós vamos nos separar em dois grupos para investigar o...

- Eu vou com o cowboy. – Seifer puxou Irvine e sumiu no meio da multidão.

- Nossa... – Os olhos violeta brilhavam de alegria. – Eu nunca fui num parque de diversões. Olha só quanta gente! Sorvete! Sorvete! Vamos tomar sorvete?

- É, traz um pra mim. – Seifer jogou umas moedas nas mãos de Irvine antes de vê-lo se embrenhar na multidão.

Um minuto se passou.

Dois.

Três.

_Kinneas, você está fabricando o maldito sorvete?_

Seifer caminhou na direção que o outro rapaz havia tomado e logo viu um ser alto com chapéu de cowboy conversando com duas garotas com uniforme de colégio.

- Ah, então é excursão de Balamb? Em que escola vocês estudam? Eu sou SeeD na Garden de Balamb, olha só que coincidência, e nos encontramos aqui tão longe, o destino às vezes aparece com umas surpres... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

- Cadê os... – Seifer viu duas casquinhas nas mãos das meninas.

Após se recuperar do susto, Irvine riu nervosamente. – Esse é o meu... Esse é o Seifer. Diz oi para as meninas, não seja mal-educado.

- Olá. – Para a surpresa de Irvine, o loiro sorriu. – Prazer em conhecer vocês.

- Seu rosto não me parece estranho... – disse uma das garotas.

_O quê? Vocês acham que eu sou algum inimigo público que sai por aí comandando Gardens em guerras e lançando mísseis?_

- Alguns dizem que eu tenho cara de alguém que trabalha na televisão. Uns dizem que eu me daria bem como ator. Filmes, essas coisas.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim! – disse uma ruivinha ao concordar e depois se encabular. -...Eu acho que você teria sorte como artista.

- Verdade... Com muito respeito, você é muito bonito – disse a amiga. – Mas não é pra ficar se achando!

O Seifer? Imagina...

- Que isso, eu posso não parecer assim à primeira vista, mas eu sou muito humilde. Se bem que se você disse que eu sou bonito, eu realmente acredito.

- E eu???? – Irvine estava desesperado para receber atenção.

- Ah...

- Ah...?

- Você também é.

- Mais que ele?

Irvine recebeu uma cotovelada.

- Infelizmente, nós precisamos ir, foi um prazer conversar com vocês. – Seifer sorriu e se virou para ir embora. Então olhou feio para Irvine.

- Vocês têm MSN? Ah, mas eu não entro muito... Vocês...

- Qual o número de vocês? - Seifer anotou os números e se despediu. E fez com que Irvine se despedisse definitivamente.

- Nós vamos mesmo ligar pra elas? Cara, a morena era demais, linda ela. A ruiva me lembra um pouco o jeito da Selphie, baixinha, com jeito de menininha, eu acho tão lindo...

Seifer deu um tapa por trás da cabeça de Irvine que fez o chapéu voar para frente.

- Ei!!! Você anotou o telefone, não anotou? Anotou?

- O caralho que eu anotei!

- Mas você... parecia que... Ah......... Deixa quieto.

xxx

Enquanto Squall investigava as atrações do parque, sua mente às vezes se preocupava com o que Seifer e Irvine estariam fazendo. Será que eles estavam cumprindo a missão da maneira adequada? Teriam eles achado alguma pista, alguma informação importante? Enquanto esses questionamentos ainda estavam frescos na mente do líder, seus olhos acharam as provas dos dois que eles precisavam para que as dúvidas fossem excluídas: na área das barracas, estavam os dois, obviamente não cumprindo a missão.

Seifer estava com a mão na vara de pescar da barraca. Sem sucesso em conseguir fisgar um peixe. Irvine estava na barraca de tiro ao alvo, com uma montanha de bichos de pelúcia a seu lado.

Squall olhou feio para os dois, que sentiram calafrios percorrerem seus corpos e antes de se virarem, já sabiam o que encontrariam pela frente.

- Eu sei que tá calor, mas desliga Shiva, pelo menos por um momento, Leonhart!

- Seifer. – Squall se aproximou. – Você vem comigo.

- Como quiser. – Um sorriso sardônico. E o loiro abaixou seu rosto para poder falar ao ouvido do líder. – Já que insiste tanto em ter a minha companhia...

Squall olhou friamente e se afastou.

- E eu?? – perguntou Zell.

- Você vai com Irvine investigar.

Zell usou um olhar que dizia que ele não queria ir com o Irvine.

Squall respondeu com um olhar que dizia que ele ia.

No começo, o loiro tatuado não queria ir com Irvine. A presença dele o incomodava, mas ele se concentrou em pensar que Squall estava confiando nele para tomar conta da situação e não deixar que o cowboy se distraísse no meio da missão.

Irvine começou a distribuir os bichos de pelúcia que havia ganhado no tiro ao alvo para as meninas que encontrava no meio do caminho, ganhando diversos números de telefone e uma porção de sorrisos.

- Noooossaaaa! É enorme!! Eu quero ir, vamos?? – Irvine olhava para uma montanha russa gigantesca com voltas e voltas.

- Irvine, a gente precisa se concentrar na missão.

- Mas olha. – O rapaz puxou a camiseta do loiro. – Deve ser muito divertido! E eu... Eu nunca andei em uma...

- Eu só andei quando eu era criança e não era tão grande e... legal... e legal...

- A fila tá muito curta, tá mesmo.

- Não, tá grande.

- Não, nem parece com aquelas filas que a gente vê na TV. Tá pequena. Olha como anda rápido. É que já vão umas 50 pessoas por vez, então tem bastante gente, mas vai bem rápido.

- Rápido quanto?

- Ah... uns 5 minutos.

- Não é possível. E a gente precisa mesmo ir... o Squall...

- Elemento suspeito! – Irvine saiu correndo em direção ao final da fila. – Vem, Zell, acho que achei algo... – E sussurrando. – Para a missão...

Zell se aproximou desconfiado. – E quem é?

- É... – Irvine olhou em volta. – Aquele cara ali na frente. O de cabelo liso, piercing na sobrancelha esquerda, boca muito chupável... hum... Você fica aqui que eu vou investigar ele lá.

Irvine acenou e o rapaz olhou para os lados imaginando com quem o cara de chapéu de cowboy estava querendo falar.

- Oi, nós não nos conhecemos?

- Hã? – O rapaz olhou bem para Irvine. – Não.

- Sério? Eu jurava que você era um... conhecido meu. Que pena... – O cowboy fez que ia voltar ao fim da fila, mas depois virou novamente. – Você costumava ir num bar em Deling, a duas quadras do palácio do governo... Como se chamava mesmo...

- The Pit?

- Essa mesma!

- Ahh, agora que você falou... Eu ia lá sim e... Bom... não lembro muito...

- Eu também não. – Irvine riu. – Cada coisa que acontecia por lá, né. Às vezes, melhor nem lembrar. Mas... De você eu lembraria.

O rapaz olhou para baixo, envergonhado e depois reparou em um movimento estranho no final da fila. – Você conhece aquela pessoa?

Zell estava sinalizando alguma coisa freneticamente.

- Eu... ah... Não sei... Acho que...

- Irvine, eu vou sair daqui!!!

- Ele é um amigo.

- Chama ele aqui.

- Zell! Chega aqui!! – Metade da fila olhou muito feio para ele. – Então... você tá sozinho aqui?

- Ah... na verdade... Ah, meu namorado foi comprar água e já deve estar voltando...

- Ah....

- Novidades? – perguntou Zell.

Quando Irvine ia responder, o controlador da montanha-russa disse que estavam faltando duas pessoas para ir na próxima rodada.

- Nós acabamos de conseguir dois lugares agora! – Irvine segurou Zell pelo braço e saiu correndo e gritando que eles estavam prontos para fazer o favor de ir nos lugares que estavam desocupados.

- Nossa... que vista daqui... – Zell conseguia ver todo o parque do alto. Uma infinidade de cores e brilhos distantes.

- Você tem medo de altura? – perguntou Irvine sorrindo.

- Não. – E o carro começou a subir ainda mais. – Hum... agora eu acho que eu tenho... – Riu Zell.

- Ahhhhhh!!! Bate muito vento aqui! – Irvine segurou seu chapéu de maneira protetora. – Eu tô com medo, Zell! – Então ele se agarrou ao braço do amigo.

- Me larga! Você tá me fazendo cócegas!

- Não! Se eu morrer, quero morrer junto de você! Se eu cair, eu puxo você, eu tenho medo de ir sozinho! – Ria Irvine.

E então chegou o ponto mais alto e o silêncio que paira quando o carro para.

* * *

* * *

* * *

- Isso é muito bom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- !!!

- Ahhhh!! Ahhhhh!!! Ahhhhhhhh!

- Você tá tendo um orgasmo aí?!

- Sim! Sim! Sim!

E acabou.

- Vamos de novo?? – perguntou Zell.

- Vamos! Não! Olha! A casa mal-assombrada! Eu sempre via na televisão, eu quero ir, vamos, sim, diz que sim.

- Tá, mas tem que ser rápido.

- Vai ser! – Irvine colocou um braço sobre o ombro de Zell e o arrastou até a fila. O loiro estranhou muito aquele contato, não que ele fosse como Squall que estranhava pessoas a menos de um metro de distância, mas Irvine era o cúmulo da intimidade mesmo quando os outros não tinham intimidade alguma com ele.

- Irvine, acho que isso é coisa de criança – disse Zell ao ver o carro colorido com desenhos de fantasmas de cartoons.

- Que nada! Olha só quanta gente da nossa idade tem aqui.

- É, mas só tem casal que acho que quer aproveitar o lugar escuro e isolado...

- E isso é ruim? – Irvine lançou um olhar comicamente sedutor.

- Você e o Seifer se merecem.

A cortina negra estava prestes a se abrir para a entrada dos dois.

- Tá com medo? Pode se segurar em mim.

- Prefiro me agarrar com a múmia! – E o carro entrou na escuridão de um local que simulava o Egito. – Er... Pensando bem... acho que não... – As falsas múmias estavam cobertas de sangue e tripas falsas. Algumas mostravam carnes decompostas ou crânios expostos. – Ergh... Isso é nojento.

- Tá com nojinho, tá? Hum... – Irvine sentiu algo se aproximar à sua nuca ao entrar na segunda área. – Tem algo me cheirando...

-...- Os olhos de Zell se arregalaram ao ver um zumbi muito realístico atrás do seu amigo. – Não olha pra trás...

- Por quê? – perguntou Irvine com receio. – Ai... – Curiosidade de olhar, olhar, não olhar. Irvine acabou olhando. – Ah... é só um... zumbi de mentira... - E dedos gelados começaram a cutucar seu pescoço. – Isso daqui não vai sair daqui não... – O carro havia parado. – Ai, Zell, não olha pra trás.

- Eu não vou cair nessa.

- Sério, não olha pra trás.

- Muito engraçado.

- Ah, não, vem mais.

- Mais o quê?? – Zell olhou para trás e viu dois zumbis se rastejando muito próximos a ele. E então mais e mais começaram a surgir de cantos escuros. Eles estavam cercados. E então...

- !!!!!!!!!!!!

- !!!!!!!!!!

Um homem surgiu segurando uma serra-elétrica. E o som da máquina começou a ser ouvido e ele foi correndo na direção do carro.

- Ahhhhhh!! Eu vou sair daqui! – disse Irvine tentando tirar a trava do carro.

- Eu também!! – Zell tentou forçar as barras.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! Me solta!! – O zumbi estava tentando impedir o rapaz de sair do lugar.

O loiro deu um soco que fez a criatura cair para trás.

Irvine começou a procurar desesperadamente por magias e lançou confuse nos zumbis, que pareciam ter ficado mais enfurecidos.

Depois de algum esforço, Zell conseguiu forçar a trava e quebrá-la.

Os dois saíram correndo no meio dos zumbis e com muito esforço escaparam do cara da serra elétrica. Eles alcançaram o terceiro cenário e não conseguiam enxergar nada, a escuridão era total.

- Irvine... Você tá aí? Eles estão seguindo a gente?

- Acho que não, eu tentei tacar sleep, não sei se deu certo.

- Você tá em que lado?

- Do direito.

Zell caminhou para a direita e segurou num braço, mas havia algo de estranho porque o membro se soltou... – Er... Irvine... Não me assuste, mas... o cara da serra elétrica chegou muito perto de você?

- É, ele tava do meu lado.

- Diga que o que eu tô segurando não é o seu braço.

- Lógico que não! Sou eu que tô segurando o seu braço!

- Não, você não tá segurando o meu braço.

E as luzes se acenderam. Eles estavam num cemitério. Cercados por cadáveres.

- Ahhhhhhh...

- Tá bom, Zell, eu sei! Vamos embora daqui!

E os dois saíram correndo pela casa.

Demorou duas horas para que a equipe do parque conseguisse localizar dois garotos que se perderam no meio de uma pane da atração.

xxx

Seifer e Squall estavam andando pelo parque, investigando seriamente, quando algo de estranho aconteceu. Uma criatura vestida de roxo e rosa começou a seguir Squall. Quando um parava, o outro parava. Quando um andava o outro andava.

-...- Então Squall parou de vez de se mover. Colocou o peso do seu corpo mais para uma perna, colocou uma das mãos na cintura e olhou friamente para o mímico.

- Não vai adiantar imitar ele, Leonhart não tem graça nenhuma.

O mímico, depois de bravos segundos, saiu e entrou num labirinto de espelhos.

- Aquele cara era muito estranho.

- Muito, para tentar imitar você. Acha que tem algo de suspeito nele?

-...Talvez fosse melhor investigar...

Os dois entraram no labirinto e se viram cercados por vidros que refletiam a imagem deles. Em silêncio, caminharam, dando algumas voltas pelo local, aparentemente longe da saída. Durante o percurso, Seifer lançava alguns olhares enigmáticos para Squall, que os percebeu, porém, sem fazer qualquer pergunta.

- Que bom que você e o frangote estão se entendendo. Bem mais que isso, até.

-...

- Acho que ele e você combinam. Se completam. Todos os defeitos que um não tem o outro tem.

-.........

- Eu estou sendo muito irritante, não é? – Seifer perguntou mais para si.

Squall parou de andar. – Não. – Encarando o loiro com um olhar sério. – Não mais do que você já é.

Seifer não respondeu e eles continuaram a andar em silêncio, por um tempo...

- Eu estou indo bem com o Irvine, acho.

- Quando eu saia com ele, era bem tranqüilo.

- Sério mesmo? Bom, eu tenho vontade de matar ele.

Squall respondeu com o seu silêncio e um olhar interrogativo.

- Talvez isso seja bom, não é? – O tom de Seifer era baixo e ele olhou para Squall de uma maneira peculiar. O moreno, por sua vez, continuou no seu contemplativo silêncio, contudo, seus olhos se prenderam por um momento nos verdes antes de desviarem para um espelho. E nem assim ele conseguiu escapar de ver um semblante refletido.

xxx

- Nunca pensei que a casa mal-assombrada realmente assustasse! – disse Irvine recuperando o fôlego.

- E ainda mais quando ela não está funcionando! Seria bom os caras falarem com calma que tava tendo um problema em vez de saírem correndo atrás da gente!

- Mas sabe... até que foi divertido.

- Ah sim! Sempre quis ficar escondido dentro de um caixão, era meu sonho de infância!

- Era?

- N...

- É, eu sei. Mas vai, diz que você não se divertiu nem um pouco. Vendo agora.

- Prefiro encarar Adel e Ultimecia juntas!

- Nossaaa, não sabia que você tinha tesão por elas...

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu disse! E você então, tava muito à vontade com o zumbi atrás de você.

- Tava gostoso, geladinho.

Zell riu. – Ele tava muito se aproveitando de você.

- Acho que tava... Até morto levanta pra mim. Ninguém me resiste. – Irvine começou a olhar ao redor. Uma porção de possibilidades se mostravam para seu olhar. Tantas que ele não pôde escolher. – Zell, você veio comigo para todos os lugares que eu quis, então, aonde você quer ir?

- Ahn... Eu nunca fui ao circo antes...

Irvine apresentou um daqueles seus sorrisos característicos. – Tá bom, vamos.

Zell deu um pulo e seguiu alegremente com o outro SeeD até a bilheteria. Eles entraram no local coberto com uma enorme lona amarela. O picadeiro era um círculo gigantesco e havia vários níveis de bancos de madeira para a platéia. Os dois sentaram no local onde eles achavam que era o meio e esperaram o espetáculo começar. Até que... algo muito estranho apareceu. O loiro sentiu uma presença e olhou para o lado.

- !!!

Era um palhaço sorridente vestindo remendos amarelos e roxos. Seus lábios eram vermelhos e seus olhos estavam marcados por uma espessa maquiagem preta e azul. Era assustador. Palhaços são assustadores.

- Você quer um algodão doce? – perguntou a criatura em um tom que parecia sobrenatural.

- Não – respondeu Zell, assustado.

Mas Irvine comprou um rosa e o palhaço foi embora. – Você devia ver a sua cara. Tava hilária, mais engraçada do que já é.

- Não sei... aquele homem era estranho.

- Era só um palhaço.

- Muito estranho, e você não devia comer esse algodão doce.

- O quê? Acha que tá envenen... Ahhh... Não estou me sentindo bem...Ahhh... Zell... acho que vou morrer. Não me deixa aqui sozinho, me dá um beijo de despedida.

- Filho da mãe.

Irvine riu. – Você é engraçado, Zell, sério mesmo. Não, mas... isso é legal.

- É... fica me tirando, eu gosto disso.

- Ah, você pede pra isso. Ahhh... Tô brincando, Zell. Eu sei que às vezes eu exagero.

- Ás vezes? É toda hora!

- Tá, vou parar com isso.

- Sabe, até que foi legal, a gente ter ido na casa mal-assombrada.

- Sabia...

- Ah... Irvine?

- Quê?

- Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa entre você e o Squall?

- Hã? Que pergunta é essa?

- É que vocês dois tavam juntos.

- Ah, a gente tava, mas não tava tão junto assim... Assim... não muito. Só às vezes.

- Falando sério, Irvine.

- Eu tô falando sério. Você não atrapalhou algum relacionamento ou algo do tipo. Eu não vou negar que eu gostava de ficar com ele, mas eu sabia que não era pra sempre.

Zell ficou pensativo por um momento, até as luzes se apagaram temporariamente, para depois começar o espetáculo.

xxx

- Calma, Zell, mastiga antes de engolir.

Os dois haviam parado numa barraquinha de cachorro-quente e aquele já havia sido o terceiro que o loiro havia ingerido.

- Zell. – Irvine puxou a camiseta do amigo. – Vamo lá! – O rapaz apontou para as gôndolas que percorriam os céus do parque. – Você pode até comer lá, pega uns 5 de uma vez.

Então os dois foram para o passeio mais calmo depois de toda aquela agitação. Era quase final de tarde e o céu azul havia sido invadido por mais cores. Dava até para ver mais luzes que começavam a se acender com a aproximação da noite e algumas estrelas já podiam ser vistas com um brilho fraco pelo céu. Em dado momento, os dois puderam ver fogos de artifício sendo testados.

- Eu quero conhecer você – disse Irvine ao olhar profundamente nos límpidos azuis dos olhos de Zell.

- Mas você já me conhece.

- Não – Irvine segurou a mão do loiro. – Eu realmente quero conhecer você.

- Quê????????

Então Irvine começou a rir. – É que eu estou me lembrando daquela parte do Final Fantasy 7, daquela que o Cloud fica junto com a Aeris, era mais ou menos assim e ele é meio assim como você e não entende.

-...

- Eu queria que o jogo tivesse uma versão do Vincent com a Yuffie, porque a Yuffie é muito lindinha, dá muita vontade de apertar e o Vincent é tãooooo foda, eles ficariam tão bem juntos. E a Selphie me convenceu que poderia ter uma com o Cid e o Vincent também, porque às vezes eu tô lá no MSN e a Selphie fica chamando minha atenção e mostra algum fanart com eles juntos e meio que é legal. Mas sabe, aquelas meninas que escrevem fanfiction e desenham fanart são loucas, é muito assustador. É engraçado. Você já jogou FF7?

- Eu meio que gosto da Aeris. E daquela com os peitões.

- Ah, a Tifa! É, seria legal... – E Irvine sorriu e começou a pensar em algo.

Zell olhou estranho para ele, mas depois continuou. – Então, agora eu tô lembrando. Eu acho o Vincent bem legal, eu acho legal esses caras meio misteriosos.

- É, eu sei que você gosta...

Quando saíram das gôndolas, eles avistaram algumas mulheres retirando caixas pesadas de um caminhão e levando até uma grande barraca.

- Precisam de ajuda? – perguntou Irvine.

- Não, obrigada, meu filho – disse uma das senhoras.

- Não precisa se incomodar – disse a outra.

- Que isso, é o meu dever ajudar mulheres tão lindas e simpáticas. – Irvine tirou a caixa das mãos de uma velhinha e levou até a barraca. Ao ver o exemplo do amigo, Zell começou a carregar as caixas também, e logo todas elas estavam sobre as mesas de madeira.

- O que vai ter aqui? – perguntou o loiro ao olhar ao redor e ver a decoração colorida e as mesas.

- Ah... Só uma barraca de doces... – Uma senhora disse timidamente.

- Madame, eu estou aqui para o que a senhora precisar, eu posso ajudar aqui por muito tempo – disse Irvine com convicção de ficar.

- Eu também, não importa o trabalho, não importa que eu tenha que carregar tortas, bolos, o que seja, estou disposto a ajudar.

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não ajudar.

xxx

Em nenhum momento enquanto Seifer e Squall estavam no labirinto, encontraram o mímico suspeito e quando eles o viram, já haviam saído.

Caminhando por entre o parque que se preparava para as atividades noturnas, Squall sentiu uma estranha energia. A princípio era algo bem fraco, mas a sensação se intensificava à medida que ele se aproximava de um certo local com algumas tendas menores. Ao passar por uma delas, Squall sabia que era daquele lugar que a energia emanava. Seifer viu o moreno entrar e quando fez o mesmo, se viu num lugar cheio de cristais, cores e cheiro de incenso. Uma mulher estava sentada atrás de uma pequena mesa redonda coberta por um pano azulado. Pequenas esferas coloridas estavam sobre a superfície e brilhavam de um jeito peculiar.

- Venha, garoto. – A mulher de longos cabelos negros olhou diretamente para Squall. – Eu sinto que as pedras mágicas estão tentando me dizer algo sobre você. - O rapaz tentou sair do lugar, mas a mulher insistiu. – Eu posso ver que você tem uma garota muito gentil na sua vida.

- Ele é gay.

- Ah... É?

- E como!

- Seifer... – Squall parou por um momento quando sentiu suas magias e Guardian Forces se agitarem. De alguma maneira eles estavam respondendo às esferas verdes, rosas, vermelhas, azuis, amarelas... – Onde você conseguiu essas pedras?

- Elas foram passadas para mim pela minha mãe, que ganhou elas da mãe dela, que ganhou...

- Tá, mas qual a origem delas?

- Elas são herança de um povo muito antigo que não existe mais nesse planeta. Me disseram que elas nasceram do próprio planeta ou voltaram para o planeta... Ou construíram o planeta...

- Leonhart, vai ficar aí escutando esses absurdos?

- Mas é verdade!

Squall se lembrou que tinha uma missão a cumprir e que não tinha tempo a perder com sensações estranhas. Elas eram só impressão mesmo, nada de concreto que pudesse modificar o mundo dele. – Vamos.

- Espera, vocês não querem saber nada sobre o futuro? Eu tenho habilidade para ver...

- Eu não quero saber do meu futuro. – Seifer saiu da tenda e Squall o acompanhou. – Eu não acredito em destino.

- Seifer, eu estou vendo.

- Leonhart! Não me diga agora que é vidente também!

-...Eu estou vendo o cara que a gente estava seguindo no labirinto.

- Ah.

Os dois seguiram o ser que andava sorrateiramente, escondido nas sombras do começo de noite. Depois de alguns minutos, o homem foi perdido de vista novamente. Ao analisar o local, os SeeDs chegaram à conclusão de que era provável que ele havia entrado em uma das tendas, então eles deduziram qual delas seria.

- Então vocês chegaram primeiro, onde está ele?

- Ele quem? – respondeu Irvine com um bigode de torta na boca.

- Quer torta, Squall? – perguntou Zell separando uma bem volumosa.

Antes que o moreno pudesse recusar, ele reparou em uma senhora idosa com uma saia comprida que parecia um quilt. – É ele. – Rapidamente, Squall segurou a mulher, impedindo que ela escapasse.

- Cara, isso é não é legal, não se pode tratar senhoras assim! – Irvine gritou inconformado.

- Ele nunca soube lidar com mulheres – comentou Seifer.

- Não, ele é o nosso alvo! Um dos irmãos. Eu reconheço os traços.

- Não, Squall, não é, é uma mulher – disse Irvine.

- Não, é um homem – insistiu Squall.

- Eu conheço uma mulher quando eu vejo uma!

- Então o que é isso?? – Squall levantou a saia da mulher.

- – foi a reação da multidão. Todos olharam chocados quando o segredo foi revelado. Embaixo da saia estavam escondidos vários maços de dinheiro e armamentos.

Após revistarem o local, eles descobriram que algumas caixas, em vez de conterem tortas, possuíam material contrabandeado. Em pouco tempo o homem foi preso e as senhoras o acompanharam para uma estada na delegacia.

xxx

A noite já havia começado há muito e o céu estava totalmente escuro, quase negro. A única luz que iluminava o local vinha dos postes do estacionamento a céu aberto. Eles haviam estacionado em uma área com poucos veículos, afastado, longe do parque, perto da floresta.

Os quatro falaram sobre alguns detalhes da missão, mas permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo, cansados pelo dia que tiveram. Todos caminhavam lentamente em direção ao veículo, sem pressa.

Zell olhou para Squall, que por sua vez, olhava o chão. Então o moreno sentiu alguém abraçá-lo e esconder o rosto em seu pescoço, esforçando-se para se afastar. Zell sabia que os outros dois deviam estar olhando e sabia que Squall não deveria estar à vontade com a situação, mas era tão difícil se separar. Com muita força de vontade, ele conseguiu cumprir seu intento.

- Precisamos ir.

- Eu sei...

- Então...

- Eu senti a sua falta.

Squall quase respondeu que eles só ficaram sem se ver por uma tarde, mas... – Eu sei. – Então ele reparou que havia menos pessoas no local do que ele imaginava. – Onde...

Zell entendeu que Irvine e Seifer haviam sumido e andou um pouco, olhando para os lados, ficando confuso ao não achá-los. Após andar mais um pouco, ele olhou para Squall para saber o que fariam. Mas logo ele colocou cada uma de suas mãos sobre as faces do moreno e o puxou para frente para beijar os seus lábios demoradamente. Squall não se afastou e até aproximou seus corpos, pressionando Zell, fazendo com que o calor do corpo de um fosse sentido pelo do outro naquela noite fria. Seus braços envolveram a cintura do mais baixo e suas mãos alcançaram as partes do corpo expostas com o movimento da camiseta preta estampada com um complicado desenho prateado. Eles perderam o equilíbrio e quase caíram para trás pela maneira desajeitada como se moviam ao se beijarem.

Quando se deram conta de que ainda estavam em uma área aberta, embora vazia, Squall guiou Zell até um canto escuro atrás de um muro de uma grande construção abandonada. Zell sentiu suas costas em contato com a fria superfície de tijolos, mas deixou escapar um gemido quando Squall pressionou sua virilha. Ele podia sentir o membro pressionando o seu quando o moreno se moveu novamente contra ele. Cada vez era mais difícil se conter à medida que seus órgãos pediam por liberdade. Então Zell fez a gentileza de abrir o – graças aos céus – único cinto que Squall usava naquele dia, abrir a calça e encontrar o membro com a sua mão. O moreno suspirou de contentamento e retribuiu o favor. Squall beijava o rosto tatuado enquanto deslizava sua mão sobre Zell, arrancando alguns gemidos dele. O loiro, em retribuição, concentrou-se em trazer Squall para uma completa ereção e não demorou muito para isso. Porém, quando Zell pensou em continuar, o outro SeeD se abaixou e aproximou seus lábios do órgão do loiro, para então deslizá-los sobre a superfície algumas vezes. Depois ele foi colocando Zell para dentro de sua boca até onde deu e sugou enquanto se movia para cima. O loiro olhou para baixo e ficou ainda mais excitado, tentando se controlar para que aquilo durasse por mais um tempo.

Squall se afastou por um momento e passou sua mão por toda a extensão algumas vezes. Seus dedos espalhando um pouco do líquido que havia saído. Então ele tentou colocar o máximo do que pôde do órgão em sua boca, enquanto segurava o restante com a sua mão. Ele começou a chupar com intensidade, fazendo uma pressão que tornava difícil para Zell conter os gemidos. Squall gostava de ver os resultados do que estava fazendo e se masturbava com contento. Ele continuou até Zell não poder mais e se afastou para sentir o sêmen escorrer pelo seu rosto e terminar no seu queixo.

O loiro respirou fundo e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, fazendo-a colidir com a parede. O rapaz não se importou com a dor. Ele nem a percebeu. Aquela cena ficaria marcada na sua memória para sempre.

Squall se levantou e se limpou com uns guardanapos que haviam em seu bolso. Encostando-se à parede, ele continuou a se masturbar pacientemente... ou talvez nem tanto.

- Você tá bem?

- Aham...

Zell encostou-se ao outro rapaz e juntou sua mão a que se movia. – Você quer que eu...

Uma sensação de prazer foi sentida por Squall, que só conseguiu responder de algum tempo. – Uma outra hora.

- Tudo bem, é uma promessa.

Nem Squall negaria uma promessa de sexo oral.

Quando os dois acharam o carro, também acharam Seifer e Irvine. Um em cima do outro, ofegantes, com as roupas em desalinho.

- Por que demoraram tão pouco?? Eu ainda nem consegui comer o cowboy.

- Mas não era para ser o contrário?

- Não... Eu já disse que não.

- Vocês vão ter tempo para isso quando chegarem em casa. – Squall abriu a porta e sentou-se no banco do motorista.

Relutantemente, os dois pararam de se agarrar fora do carro, para começar de novo dentro.

- Pensando bem – disse Squall. – Vamos ter de dormir cedo hoje, porque viajamos amanhã.

- Então vai ter de ser aqui, Kinneas.

- Uhuuuuuuuuuuu! Nunca fiz em carros em movimento!

Squall quis bater em si mesmo.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8

De manhã cedo os rapazes arrumaram as suas coisas e disseram adeus à casa que serviu de lar por aqueles dias. Eles fizeram uma viagem da região de Deling City, capital do continente de Galbadia, seguindo para leste, na direção da região de Dollet. Seriam algumas horas de tortura enfrentando o calor da estrada e as cantorias de Irvine, que resolveu matar o tempo aprendendo a tocar seu violão.

No começo da tarde eles conseguiram alcançar a cidade de Dollet e pararam para comprar alguns mantimentos para os próximos dias. A cidade era diferente da movimentada Deling City. Suas ruas eram mais estreitas, cercadas por ruelas e galerias adornadas por pequenos cafés e charmosos restaurantes. A cidade era repleta de largas praças com chafarizes e esculturas. Havia muitos museus e exposições aconteciam a todo momento. Era a cidade dos artistas, dos pintores que criavam em seus ateliês com vista para o mar, poetas que passavam as noites em pubs esfumaçados.

Essa era Dollet.

- Odeio essa cidade – resmungou Seifer ao olhar para as ruas com desdém.

- Ah, exame SeeD, aquele que você reprovou e eu e o Squall passamos.

-...- gruniu o loiro. – Também por isso...

- Não entendo porque você odeia tanto esse lugar – disse Irvine olhando ao redor. Era uma das cidades mais bonitas que ele havia visitado e nunca tivera muito tempo para explorá-la.

-...Meu ex morava aqui. Mora aqui, não sei. Eu morei aqui.

- Eu não sabia que você morou aqui – perguntou Irvine com curiosidade.

- Por um tempo. Eu não quis ficar em Balamb há dois anos, então eu fiquei me mudando por um tempo... Timber não era um bom lugar... Deling, muito menos, então resolvi passar um tempo aqui porque era um lugar mais neutro... Tá, não foi por isso.

- Por que foi? – perguntou Zell com a curiosidade desperta.

Seifer estava pronto para lançar um ácido comentário sarcástico, quando se distraiu ao ver Irvine sair correndo.

- Meu deussssssssssssssssssssss!! Não acredito! – O rapaz ficou admirando a vitrine de uma loja por rápidos segundos, até entrar e tocar a caixa de um toy art da Square. – É o Vincent! Eu sempre quis ter ele!

- Que isso? Voltando à infância agora, Kinneas?

- Eu quero muito. E... – Seus olhos se voltaram para umas camisetas estampadas e logo suas mãos quiseram pegá-las e apalpá-las. – Do Dirge of Cerberus!! São lindas, eu quero todas.

Zell entrou na loja em seguida. – Olha, o Cloud.

Squall foi o último a entrar na loja e não pareceu muito interessado até encontrar um anel com um leão que parecia muito ser o Griever. Aquilo o deixou cismado.

- Você quer? – perguntou Zell.

- Não, só estou olhando.

- Tem certeza?

- O Griever já é suficiente.

- Nós temos mais dessa coleção – disse uma moça de cabelo verde e uma camiseta de estampa colorida de algum anime qualquer. - Temos pingentes, brincos, cintos...

- Cintos?

- Sim, nós temos alguns. Quer dar uma olhada?

- Quero. – Grande emoção, contida.

- Tá chegando bastante agora, porque a Square vai lançar um novo jogo.

- O quê? Outro Final Fantasy? – gritou Irvine do outro lado da loja ao escutar a conversa.

- É, o 8.

- Quando? – perguntou Irvine empolgado.

- Tá pra lançar mês que vem, mas já tem gente fazendo cosplay dos personagens e olha, você até que parece com um.

- Então ele é muito bonito! Já gostei dele!

- Caralho, 8 – disse Seifer. – Isso não vai ter fim nunca? Logo chega no 23, 35, 102. Isso aí é coisa pra ficar tirando dinheiro dos otários. Depois ficam lançando um monte de outro jogo com os personagens, estragando ainda mais o que já era ruim.

- Ah, não é pra tanto, Seifer – disse Zell. – Eu gostaria que tivesse um jogo de luta com os personagens de cada Final Fantasy.

- Eu ia muito jogar. – Irvine estava pegando tudo que via pela frente relacionado ao Vincent.

- A gente não pode demorar – disse Squall olhando fixamente para o cinto.

- Olha, Squall, achei um brinco que parece com o Griever. Acho que ficaria bem em você...

O moreno olhou por um momento para o objeto prateado com a cabeça de um leão.

- É... legal.

- Eu vou levar esse – disse o loiro para atendente.

- Zell...

- Não, eu queria muito dar uma coisa para você.

- E ainda não deu?? – gritou Seifer.

- Não, eu vou dar agora. – Na inocência.

- Aqui no meio da loja???

- Obrigado, Zell.

O olhar do Squall fez o loiro esquecer de xingar a criatura folgada.

Quando saíram, estavam todos carregando alguma compra. Até Seifer foi obrigado a carregar algumas das coisas que Irvine havia comprado, xingando muito no meio do caminho.

- Tô com fome – disse Zell.

- Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto que é muito boa. Eles servem umas tortas especiais e... eu só estou dizendo isso porque também estou com fome, não que eu me importe com você ou algo assim.

Não, Seifer, claro que não.

Era um lugar muito confortável, como a maioria dos estabelecimentos em Dollet, com uma decoração bem pensada e agradável, com quadros de artistas da cidade na parede. Eles pegaram uma das mesas do lado de fora, que proporcionavam uma visão melhor da rua com seus outros estabelecimentos: sorveterias, docerias, cafés, alguns mercados especializados e quitandas.

A primeira coisa que Squall pediu foi um café. Zell procurou hot-dogs na lista, mas não encontrou.

- Aqui não vendem essas coisas, Chicken. A maioria dos lugares daqui são especializados em algum tipo de comida. Esse aqui é conhecido pelas tortas. Eu aconselharia a de frango para você.

- É boa?

- É, mas tem uma especial com cogumelos e algumas ervas da região que é maravilhosa.

- Eu vou querer uma dessas – disse Irvine.

- Eu também – disse Squall esperando ansiosamente seu café. Seus olhos brilharam quando a xícara veio se aproximando. A fumacinha dizendo olá para ele à distância. As tortas também não demoraram a chegar.

- Rápido aqui! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – disse Zell ao se queimar com a temperatura da comida.

- É... – disse Seifer olhando para o local onde Irvine estava sentado.

- Por que tá olhando tanto? – perguntou o rapaz ao perceber o olhar.

- Nada... Só... Ele costumava sentar nesse mesmo lugar.

- Aqui? – perguntou Irvine com a boca cheia de torta.

- É. – Seifer desviou o olhar para algum ponto na rua.

- Eu não consigo imaginar você saindo com ele, vindo comer torta...

- O quê? Você acha que era só sexo? É só nisso que você pensa?

- Normalmente sim. E ah... Como ele era.

- Mas que bisbilhotagem é essa da minha vida??

- Você que começou falando!

- Ele era... lindo. Alto, magro, mas tinha um corpo bom. Ele tinha cabelo preto, na altura do ombro, olhos azuis. E dava pra achar ele em qualquer lugar, era só olhar na direção que as pessoas olhavam. Ele chamava muita atenção, mas ele costumava ser discreto. Não era muito de ficar fazendo escândalo por aí, só que ele tinha um gênio muito forte, não tinha quem pudesse parar uma briga nossa.

- Você ainda gosta dele.

- Não.

- Vai mentir pra outro.

- Tá, gosto, mas não do mesmo jeito. Ele... não se importava com o passado que eu tive. Só com o que ele via na frente dele, naquele momento. Só que eu... Nunca fui uma pessoa muito fácil de se lidar.

- Mas isso logo se vê! – disse Zell se intrometendo na conversa.

- Haha, Chicken.

- Mas e aí, e depois? – Irvine olhava na expectativa.

- Daí terminou. Fim. Ninguém matou ninguém. Mas eu não quero mais olhar na cara dele.

- Porque ele terminou com você.

- É. Ele foi embora. E eu também fui. Eu voltei pra Balamb e implorei de joelhos pra me aceitarem de volta! Feliz agora, Kinneas?

Squall olhava silenciosamente enquanto tomava seu café e comia a torta, mais tomava café do que comia a torta. Ele nunca soube como Seifer havia vivido antes de voltar. Na verdade, ele soube de bastante coisa. Mas não daquela parte da história.

E o silêncio imperou por mais um tempo até Zell, após comer a quinta torta, pensar na sobremesa.

- Pede a torta de banana, Chicken. Leonhart vai pegar a de capuccino. Cowboy vai pedir a de frutas silvestres.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque eu sei. Você gosta dessas coisas cheias de frescura com frutinhas vermelhas.

- E você?

- Eu vou pedir a de maçã com canela.

- Ahahaha e sou eu que gosto dessas coisas cheias de frescura com frutas.

- Tá, Kinneas – Seifer respondeu sem olhar para o rapaz à frente.

Quando terminaram, os quatro se encaminharam para um mercado para comprar comida para abastecer o local onde eles se hospedariam. Não ficava dentro da cidade, mas era bem próximo, assim, se faltasse alguma coisa, eles poderiam ir a Dollet e conseguir com facilidade.

- Você tá chateado comigo? – perguntou Irvine quando se viu a sós com o loiro na seção de bebidas do mercado.

- Eu? Com você, Kinneas? – Ele pegou alguns engradados de cerveja e colocou no carrinho. – E vale a pena?

- Nossa... Fico feliz pela minha opinião valer tão pouco para você.

- Não é isso... – Seifer suspirou e encarou Irvine. – Eu sei como você é. Você é como eu, não consegue segurar as palavras. E não adianta, a gente vai discutir toda hora.

- Então é melhor a gente ficar longe um do outro.

- É, seria. Mas eu sou muito teimoso e você é muito burro pra que isso aconteça.

- Muito engraçado. Mas, ah... você me perdoa?

- E eu lá sou padre pra perdoar? Sou deus?

- Putaquepariu, Seifer, eu tô falando sério. Eu odeio brigar com as pessoas.

- Nós não brigamos!

- Agora estamos!

- É... estamos.

- Eu sei que eu posso ofender alguém com o jeito que eu sou, mas eu odeio magoar as pessoas. Eu nunca faço isso por querer.

- Mas você faz muito isso.

- Eu sei.

- Irvine, eu não estou chateado com você.

- Então você me perdoa?

- Se você quer colocar assim, aham.

- É? – Irvine sorriu.

- É. – Seifer sorriu. – Mas não se acostume com isso.

xxx

Eram as últimas horas da tarde, mas o sol ainda estava brilhando, sem a mesma intensidade do meio-dia, gentilmente, como se estivesse sorrindo. O carro estacionou ao lado de uma casa com paredes brancas, perto de uma praia. Embora eles estivessem a centenas de quilômetros do orfanato da Edea, a atmosfera era bem parecida. A areia, diferentemente da maioria das praias da região de Dollet, eram mais claras, de um amarelo vivo. O local era um pouco afastado da cidade, aparentemente deserto. Não era uma praia muito famosa e seu acesso não era tão fácil, apenas uma estrada estreita ligava a região com o resto do continente.

Squall saiu do veículo e sentiu a brisa tocar seu rosto e balançar seus cabelos. Um momento tranqüilo para contemplar a paisagem, as poucas nuvens navegando lentamente no céu; o suave balançar das ondas; a areia dançando no ar, levantada pelos passos apressados; gritos, palavras obscenas e duas figuras correndo atrás de Zell.

-...

O loiro tentou correr o máximo que pôde, mas ele sentiu peso em suas costas e se desequilibrou quando Seifer caiu em cima dele. O gosto da areia salgada o fez engasgar e seu fôlego se tornou mais curto ao sentir mais um peso se sobrepor ao que já estava sobre ele.

- Isso não tem graça! – disse Zell ao tentar se desvencilhar.

- Tem sim! – disse Seifer segurando-o ao chão.

Com esforço, Zell conseguiu se virar e olhou raivosamente para o loiro acima. – É melhor você me soltar...

- Ou senão, Chicken? – O olhar verde incitava o desafio.

Zell deu um soco no rosto de Seifer, que fez um barulho de ossos se batendo ser escutado. A cabeça do loiro virou dolorosamente com o impacto do golpe e sua visão se tornou turva. Ninguém podia com um golpe de Zell. Derrotado, Seifer tentou sair daquela confusão de corpos, mas o peso de Irvine continuava em cima dele.

- Você tá bem, Seifer?

- Sai de cima, Kinneas!

- Tá! Não precisa gritar comigo!

- Seifer, você tá bem? – perguntou Zell com preocupação, às vezes ele não conseguia medir a sua força.

O rapaz colocou a mão sobre o rosto que ardia e se levantou cambaleante.

Zell se aproximou e tocou o ombro do mais alto. – Eu não queria... quer dizer, eu sempre quis te socar, mas não exatamente agora...

Então Seifer se virou e encarou... e abaixou a cabeça para encarar o mais novo. – Tudo bem. – Ele colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros dele e praticamente o obrigou a acompanhá-lo enquanto deram alguns passos. Ele desviou o olhar brevemente para os de Irvine antes de voltar a falar. – Você vai ver só, Chicken...

Logo Squall se viu em uma situação complicada. Ele não sabia se ajudava Zell, que no momento havia sido atirado ao mar, completamente sem roupas, ou se ignorava e ia tomar café.

A casa era um pouco maior que a anterior, com decoração e móveis de bom gosto, com um ar mais contemporâneo. As paredes possuíam cores claras que junto com as largas janelas, criavam um ambiente de luminosidade. A residência possuía todas as comodidades necessárias para um grupo em férias, mas claro que não era o caso do grupo de SeeDs, afinal, eles estavam em uma missão importante para desabilitar organizações criminosas. Havia uma piscina, churrasqueira...

Enquanto dois loiros e um aprendiz de cowboy corriam feito crianças pela praia, Squall guardou alguns alimentos no refrigerador e preparou seu café. Quando ele estava pronto para averiguar uns detalhes para o próximo passo da missão, ele se lembrou do brinco que ganhara e resolveu experimentar.

- Ficou bom – disse um Zell sem camisa, molhando o chão com a água que escorria do seu banho forçado no mar. – Eu tinha certeza que ficaria, você... ah... gostou?

- Sim, muito. – O rapaz não sabia como expressar seus sentimentos. Como agradecer...?

Zell viu Squall em uma expressão de concentração, olhando para ele. – Er... Que bom. – Aquilo o deixava nervoso, porque ele não sabia que conflito estava se passando na cabeça de seu líder. Ele era tão difícil de se ler. O loiro não entendia como Seifer ou Quistis conseguiam prever as ações de Squall tão naturalmente, para ele parecia ser tão impossível e seu esforço era tão grande.

Ele então viu o moreno se aproximar lentamente, mas de uma maneira muito segura, então Zell sentiu sua cabeça ser levemente puxada para trás quando Squall se inclinou sobre ele, provando um pouco do sal do mar em sua boca. Os lábios e a língua pareciam tão quentes em contraste com sua pele, que ainda se lembrava do frio do das águas. Uma de suas mãos se pôs atrás do pescoço de Squall, fazendo-o se aproximar. Os dedos da outra mão deslizaram sobre a pele quente do rosto do moreno até alcançarem a orelha com o brinco e se entreterem com a região ao dançarem sobre a superfície metálica, sentindo o relevo do desenho e a textura da pele por baixo. O corpo de Zell se moldou ao da frente, fazendo a água molhar a camisa branca que o moreno usava naquele dia.

Squall parou por um momento para observar os fios que se moldavam desajeitadamente com o peso da água, cobrindo parcialmente a tatuagem. Seu dedo traçou o contorno do desenho, com uma vontade inesperada de reproduzi-lo em papel. Era como se as curvas tribais pedissem para que ele pegasse um grafite e o deslizasse nos mesmos ângulos.

- Nunca pensou em fazer uma? – perguntou Zell ainda sentindo o gosto amargo do café misturado ao sal, criando uma sensação inusitada.

- Essas coisas não são para mim. Mas eu gosto.

- Eu ainda vou fazer mais, só não sei o quê. Tem alguma ideia?

- Não.

- Ah... – Zell começou a brincar com os botões da camisa de Squall. Ele desabotoou alguns deles e sentiu seu companheiro encostar os lábios em seu pescoço, causando um arrepio momentâneo. O moreno começou a provar a pele molhada, ao deslizar sua boca por um ombro. Zell passou suas mãos por dentro da camisa, afastando o tecido molhado que havia se colado ao corpo. Uma das mãos deslizou até as costas e depois desceu para seus dedos brincarem com as finas correntes que decoravam um dos cintos. - Eu prometi uma coisa ontem.

- Hum... – disse Squall antes de morder uma parte superior ao mamilo.

- É... – E então Zell sentiu uma lambida, que fez sua corrente sanguínea trabalhar mais para baixo. – Ah... Você tá usando tantos cintos hoje... – Um preto com correntes que fazia efetivamente a sua função e dois que circulavam os quadris apenas para ficarem no caminho. – Você poderia tirar?

Squall se afastou e os cintos caíram um a um. Então Zell o puxou para a cama e o fez sentar, colocando-se em seguida ao lado. Squall viu que o loiro estava ficando excitado e o apalpou pela bermuda molhada. Zell tentou se concentrar na tarefa que tinha em mente, mas o moreno não estava ajudando (ou estava?) ao pressionar sua mão sobre ele. Concentrando-se, Zell cumpriu sua missão de expor Squall e deixá-lo ereto. Logo ele sentiu uma das mãos do outro rapaz se esgueirarem para dentro da sua roupa, provocando-o lentamente. Respirando fundo e tomando coragem, o loiro se inclinou sobre Squall e o sugou uma vez, afastando-se em seguida. Não parecia tão complicado, então ele continuou de maneira desajeitada, mas com muita empolgação.

- Zell... Calma.

- O que foi? É tão ruim assim?

- Não. – Squall se afastou e tirou as suas roupas, deitando-se sobre os lençóis brancos e encostando-se ao travesseiro. Zell aproveitou para fazer o mesmo e sentiu-se mais à vontade sem o tecido grudando no seu corpo. Ele subiu em cima da cama e se colocou entre as pernas do moreno, voltando a sugá-lo numa posição mais confortável. Mais uma vez ele fez o possível para se concentrar, mas ele achava que Squall estava em uma posição tão tentadora...

- Squall. – Zell levantou a cabeça por um momento. – A gente pode fazer aquilo de novo?

- Aquilo o quê? – Ah, ele sabia bem o que era.

- Ah... Sexo?

Squall deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. Zell tinha uma expressão tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo ele pedia algo que não era. – Claro.

Não demorou muito para que Zell experimentasse novamente a sensação de se mover dentro de Squall. E rapidamente se tornou algo muito natural, como se todas as inseguranças do passado tivessem evaporado no calor dos corpos. Inclinando-se para frente, Zell buscou os lábios entreabertos em uma respiração acelerada. Squall fez um esforço e alcançou o loiro num beijo. Suas bocas se encontraram mais algumas vezes, até Zell se levantar novamente se concentrar em penetrar o corpo abaixo profundamente, forçando-se até o fim. E ele aproveitou cada momento naquele final de tarde dourado, aproveitou até se entregar ao momento de prazer mais intenso. E seu mundo de exaustão incluía a luz do sol que entrava pelo vidro, o suor e o calor de braços e pernas e tudo mais que se confundia num abraço de dois corpos.

- Squall... Eu estava pensando...

- O quê? – O moreno levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar o rosto que repousava no seu peito.

- Você não quer fazer comigo o que eu fiz com você?

O moreno deslizou sua mão sobre o pescoço e desceu sobre as costas. – Quero.

Zell se levantou rapidamente. – Então... ah... o que eu tenho de fazer?

- Talvez não seja do jeito que você pensa. Pode incomodar você.

- Eu sei.

- Se você quer, eu não vou falar que não, mas... Eu não posso fazer você criar falsas expectativas ao meu respeito.

- Você nunca me decepcionaria.

- Não me deixe continuar se você não estiver gostando.

- Mas eu quero fazer isso, porque foi tão bom pra mim, e eu queria tanto que você se sentisse assim também.

- Você está fazendo isso só pra me agradar?

- Também, mas tem algo de muito erótico em ser dominado por você. Sabe, você é meu líder e isso é muito sexy. Comandante...

- Zell...

- Eu faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir.

- Pegue os cintos. – Squall se levantou da cama. – Depois vem aqui.

Rapidamente Zell fez como foi pedido, depois subiu sobre o colchão e entregou os cintos nas mãos do moreno.

- Coloque as mãos para trás.

- Você não me deixar tocar em você?

Olhar convincente. Zell colocou as mãos para trás e sentiu seus pulsos serem restringidos. Squall olhou diretamente para os olhos azuis e viu o loiro lamber seus lábios inconscientemente. O moreno sentou-se na beirada da cama e disse para Zell se ajoelhar na frente da cama. O loiro se colocou entre as pernas do seu amado líder e abaixou sua cabeça para chupar o órgão que se erguia à sua frente.

- Eu não disse que você podia...

Zell levantou seu límpido olhar azul. – Me desculpe. Você vai me castigar?

Squall escorregou um dos cintos sobre as costas do loiro, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo, mas o couro só ameaçou.

- Ainda não. – Squall passou uma das mãos algumas vezes por seu membro, observando um olhar que acompanhava atentamente os movimentos. Em dado momento, Zell se aproximou novamente e beijou os dedos que se moviam lentamente. Então o loiro sentiu uma dor na parte de trás da sua coxa e seus músculos ficaram tensos. – Eu dei alguma ordem?

- Não...

Squall poderia se acostumar com aquele papel. Ele deslizou seu órgão pelo rosto tatuado e posicionou seu membro à frente da boca, pressionando levemente. Ao olhar para baixo, ele pôde perceber que Zell estava atento, e que não tomaria alguma atitude por conta própria... naquele momento. Então lentamente ele se colocou para dentro, sentindo os lábios darem acesso a ele. Uma de suas mãos se colocou sobre a cabeça de Zell, os dedos se prendendo nos cabelos. Então ele continuou a entrar até onde sentia que Zell conseguiria agüentar e depois se retirou. Mais uma vez o movimento foi repetido e depois outra, até que Squall soltou os cabelos que estavam em suas mãos.

- Continue.

Zell se concentrou em fazer como foi pedido. Era ótimo ouvir como Squall deixava escapar alguns gemidos e ele adorava proporcionar prazer daquele jeito. Porém algo ainda lhe dizia para parar e ver o que aconteceria. Então ele se afastou e encarou o líder, até que seus olhos ardessem pela dor de sentir o cinto atingir em cheio uma de suas nádegas. E aquilo era ótimo.

- Não vai continuar?

O loiro continuava a encarar seu líder sem se mover. Então mais estalos foram ouvidos. E gemidos também. Zell se curvou um pouco mais e fechou os olhos para se concentrar no couro que o atingia repetidamente. Squall conseguia fazer a pressão certa para que o material não chegasse a causar algum ferimento, mas suficientemente forte para que trouxesse a agonia que o loiro tanto queria. No momento que Squall parou, Zell estava dolorosamente excitado, e ele também. Em seguida, o moreno se levantou e deixou o outro rapaz esperando impacientemente. Ao retornar, Zell foi obrigado a subir na cama e se inclinar. Quando a posição foi acertada, Squall não demorou para introduzir um dedo lubrificado. Zell sentia um grande prazer com o estímulo naquela região, Squall alcançava um ponto dentro dele que o fazia enlouquecer. Logo, mais um dedo foi adicionado e Zell gemeu alto quando recebeu um tapa no local sensível pela ação do cinto. Aquilo trouxe a sensação de dor outra vez. Mais tapas se seguiram e quanto mais fortes eles eram, mais prazer Zell sentia.

Squall não conseguiu prolongar mais aquele momento e se preparou para finalmente penetrar o loiro. Ele esfregou a extremidade contra Zell algumas vezes para servir de aviso e sem ouvir alguma reclamação, começou a entrar. O loiro sentiu um pouco de dor e desconforto, mas não achou que aquilo o impediria de aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Squall começou a se mover, criando um ritmo lento para que Zell pudesse se acostumar aos poucos. Aquilo era como nada que o rapaz havia experimentado antes. E ele não poderia prever como gostaria tanto daquilo após um momento de adaptação. Squall se esforçou para que Zell pudesse aproveitar aquele momento, penetrando-o como ele gostaria que fizessem com ele. Parecia que estava dando certo, porque o loiro gemia incontrolavelmente. Como um teste, Squall deu um único tapa novamente no local das cintadas e ele sentiu o corpo de Zell fazendo pressão ao redor dele. Então ele repetiu o movimento e mais uma vez aquela sensação. Zell sentia lágrimas no canto dos olhos por causa daquela dor e ele estava ficando desesperado para gozar. Ele começaria a implorar por mais se conseguisse falar com as fortes estocadas seguidas do contato da mão de Squall. Com intensidade ele espalhou seu sêmen pelo seu abdômen e sobre os lençóis, enquanto Squall fazia o mesmo sobre o loiro.

Aquela experiência havia deixado os dois ainda mais exaustos e demorou algum tempo para que Squall libertasse Zell do cinto que prendia os seus pulsos. Os dois se jogaram espalhados sobre a cama.

Após alguns minutos, o loiro redescobriu como se falava coerentemente: – Eu estava tendo umas ideias e...

Squall olhou para ele com surpresa. – Não é melhor a gente deixar para depois?

- Não, era sobre a tatuagem... Mas... A gente... Então, eu conto quando eu decidir.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e pegar alguma coisa pra comer, depois a gente pode falar sobre isso.

- Claro.

Zell observou a maneira de Squall andar, admirando o corpo nu do moreno, e ele sentiu que era a pessoa mais feliz no mundo.

xxx

- Você quer parar de molestar o boneco e começar a me molestar? – perguntou um Seifer entediado em cima da cama.

- Mas é perfeito. A capa, os olhos e... – Irvine deixou Vincent momentaneamente em sua caixa e sentou na cama, pegando a xícara da mão do loiro e dando um gole. – Pegando o vício do Squall?

- Ele deixou lá na cozinha, fui ver se era tão bom assim como ele faz parecer.

- Vocês ficaram juntos por quanto tempo? – Irvine perguntou abruptamente.

Então Seifer começou a gargalhar. – Eu e o Squall??? Você realmente imagina a gente tendo algum tipo de relacionamento? É mais provável que a gente se mate!

- Ah... você sabe que não é bem assim. Vocês se dão muito bem quando não brigam.

Aos poucos as risadas foram diminuindo e o loiro aparentou seriedade. – O que nós tivemos foi mais profundo que os relacionamentos convencionais. Eu não sei se existe uma definição. É algo só nosso. Mas... – Seifer pausou por um momento. - Por que estamos falando sobre ele quando nós deveríamos estar em algum tipo de atividade obscena?

- Não sei... Hum... Para fazer uma coisa a três??

Seifer encarou Irvine com um olhar de incredulidade. – É, por que não?

xxx

Squall estava comendo com Zell na cama, ambos vestidos, quando a porta do quarto fora abruptamente aberta.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui??? – O loiro derrubou o prato de amendoins com o susto.

- Nós viemos levar Squall para nos aproveitar dele! – Seifer segurou a gola da camisa do moreno e o puxou.

- Você concordou com ele, Irvine?? – Zell estava com olhar de cachorro chutado.

Então Irvine parou para pensar que era meio rude interromper os dois e teve uma ideia que ele considerou sensacional.

- Por que não fazemos uma orgia?

- Quê?? – Seifer gritou. – Eu não como frango!

- Do que você me chamou?? – Zell gritou ao tentar puxar Squall de volta.

O moreno olhou para os loiros de uma maneira que significava que se eles não parassem de ficar puxando, coisas iriam voar pelos ares e era mais provável que fossem os dois.

- Pra que tudo isso?! Somos todos civilizados aqui, por que a gente não pode simplesmente ficar bêbado e praticar sexo selvagem, como bons amigos fazem??

- Eu não sou amigo deles! – disse Seifer.

E Irvine quis estapear o loiro por estragar sua brilhante ideia.

xxx

O quarto estava cheio de garrafas vazias espalhadas por todos os cantos. Zell estava dormindo aos pés de Squall. O moreno suspirou de frustração. Ele estava vestido e o loiro havia desabado por causa do álcool. Por não beber, Squall estava completamente sóbrio, então ele resolveu sentar no sofá e estudar detalhes da missão. Enquanto ele estava lendo alguns documentos no seu notebook, uma presença quente invadiu seu espaço pessoal, encostando o corpo ao dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Seifer? – Squall perguntou sem olhar para saber quem era.

O loiro colocou um braço em volta dos ombros do mais novo e suspirou com frustração. – Irvine está ocupado chamando o boneco que ele comprou para sair.

- Vincent... Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por que não fala comigo? – perguntou o garoto em um estado muito embriagado, segurando a réplica do personagem da Square em uma das mãos, num canto do quarto.

- Boa ideia de vocês de ficarem bêbados e terem...

- A grande orgia... É, sabia que nunca daria certo. Não é como se estivéssemos em algum tipo de fantasia louca que a Selphie lê na Internet.

- Aposto que não.

Seifer encostou seu rosto no ombro de Squall. – Como tá indo com você e o galináceo? Já fodendo como animais?

- Não é da sua...

- Conta. – Seifer riu alto. – Você é tão previsível!

-...

_E você tá parecendo a Quistis._

- Não, eu não fico tão bom de vestido, eu tenho que admitir – disse o loiro apenas por olhar a expressão de Squall. – Essas coisas pode deixar para o franguinho. Eu aposto que ele sempre sonhou em ser fodido em uma mini-saia rosa.

- Vá se fuder, Seifer – murmurou Zell no meio de um pesadelo.

- Mesmo nos seus sonhos você pensa em mim, né?

- Você pode parar de dar em cima do Squall... Squall é meu... – disse Zell ao abraçar a perna do moreno, acariciando a calça com seu rosto.

-...- Squall tentou prestar atenção no monitor, mas Seifer começou a brincar com o seu cabelo. – E você e Irvine?

- Morrendo de curiosidade, né? – O loiro abriu seu sorriso sardônico.

- Não...

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Obrigado a quem deixou review! Parulla Akatsuki e LyaraCR. Eu realmente cheguei a pensar que ninguém leria a história, mas vou continuar a postar para vocês! Espero que continuem gostando! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9

O reflexo da areia fazia aparecer tons dourados nos olhos verdes de Seifer enquanto ele andava pela praia. Na noite anterior, ele não havia ingerido uma quantidade de bebida que o impedisse de acordar com os primeiros raios de sol. Ele teve muito tempo para dormir quando carregou um cowboy desacordado até o quarto e o colocou sobre uma das camas, deixando em seguida Vincent a postos sobre o travesseiro. Enquanto Irvine dormia, sua expressão se tornava ainda mais jovial. Ele era uma criança crescida, que ocupava todo o espaço da cama com seu corpo.

Por que tudo precisava ser tão complicado para ele, pensava Seifer, enquanto ultrapassava os limites da praia e encontrava a pequena estrada. Não muito longe, havia uma pequena estrutura de madeira velha e um vendedor solitário expunha alguns peixes. Ele era um homem de meia-idade, envelhecido pelo desgaste de viver de esforço e sacrifício. Seu rosto era chupado e revelava uma rala barba branca por fazer. Seu corpo era quase esquelético, mas seus ossos pareciam ser fortes, apesar da aparência frágil.

- Esses são os melhores peixes da região.

Seifer deu uma olhada desdenhosa e comentou:

- Se esses são os melhores, não quero ver os piores.

A ofensa foi uma chibatada no orgulho do homem que havia acordado de madrugada para levar seu pequeno barco ao meio do mar.

- De maneira alguma, o senhor – Seifer tinha menos da metade da idade do vendedor. – precisa provar, não há nada igual. O gosto é excelente, a carne é muito boa, e o senhor só encontra aqui.

- Aqui, na costa oeste de Balamb e no norte de Fisherman's Horizon.

- Os peixes da região estão sumindo – desabafou o senhor. – Os grandes vêm e levam todo o cardume. Tudo embora para vender no exterior. Acho que os peixes vão sumir de vez algum dia.

- Acontece. Alguns têm sorte, outros têm azar. Acontece com os peixes, acontece com os homens. Quem mandou querer ser pescador?

- Mas isso é vocação! É uma arte chamar os peixes, fazer eles se aproximarem e saber a hora certa de fisgar essas criaturas incertas. O que eu digo é que você ainda é jovem, mas você vai ver que não dá para escapar do seu destino. Eu fui predestinado a ser pescador, é minha alegria e meu martírio. É o que eu sou e você não pode fugir de si mesmo.

- Você quer dizer que as pessoas não mudam seu destino?

- Só se elas não forem mais elas mesmas.

- Quanta conversa inútil. Me dá logo esse peixe miserável. – Seifer olhava para um farto animal de escamas brilhantes e olhos de coitado.

O pescador enrolou o peixe e o entregou nas mãos do loiro. – 30 gil.

- Isso é um roubo!

- É o preço do peixe, eu não posso vender por mais barato, é o que ele vale!

- Em Dollet vendem por 20!

O pescador se calou por um momento e depois continuou com a voz baixa. – 30 é o que ele vale.

Xingando, Seifer abriu sua carteira. – Tem troco para 1000?

-...- O homem colocou os olhos na maior nota que viu na vida. – O senhor não quer levar mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Eu... eu não tenho troco, mas tem certeza de que não quer levar tudo?

- E onde que eu ia enfiar tanto peixe??

-...

- Você não me responda! – Seifer virou para fazer o caminho de volta e gritou enquanto andava. – Fica com a droga desse troco!

xxx

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

Squall quase pulou da poltrona em que ele estava sentado ao ouvir o grito do loiro na cama. – Algum problema?

Zell respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Seu cabelo completamente desalinhado. Olhando em volta, ele viu que estava no quarto da pousada e que Squall estava sentado trabalhando. A porta de vidro estava parcialmente aberta, proporcionando uma vista da sacada e do céu azul muito claro, quase no tom dos olhos do loiro.

- Eu sonhei que você estava sangrando e eu... – Zell se lembrou de ver Squall se arrastando por uma ruela escura durante uma noite. O moreno encostou-se a uma parede pichada e deslizou até o chão úmido. Ao tirar a mão que se colocava em seu abdômen, um enorme ferimento podia ser visto através da camisa rasgada. O vermelho espesso escorria livremente e seu olhar se voltava para o céu em uma expressão de aparente tranqüilidade. Então Zell o encontrou nesse estado e se ajoelhou ao lado de Squall, chacoalhando-o em seus braços. Seu olhar se voltou para o ferimento e sem pensar, ele se abaixou para lamber o sangue. Esse foi o relato de um desesperado Zell.

- Ah, por favor, não me diga que você gosta dessas coisas de vampiros. – Squall não conseguia entender o gosto de Rinoa por filmes e livros dessas criaturas pálidas com uma dieta alimentar bizarra.

- Er... Não, acho que não. Se bem que eu gosto de uns...

-...- Squall voltara a se concentrar no trabalho.

- Eu realmente fiquei com medo. Apavorado. Eu não saberia o que eu faria se você... se eu perdesse você.

- Foi só um sonho.

- Nós vamos realmente sair hoje para a missão?

- Não tem por que demorar mais. Já temos todos os mapas do local, todas as informações.

- Você acreditaria se esse sonho fosse um aviso? Não, é claro que não.

- Você vai tomar consciência que os sonhos não modificam em nada a realidade. Eles são um produto dos nossos medos, dos nossos desejos, pelo menos, é isso que dizem.

- É, eu sei que você tem razão. Mas... – Squall entenderia realmente o que ele estava sentindo? Ah, ele encontraria uma explicação, com certeza, mas ele... não...

Zell se levantou ao sentir um cheiro de comida. Ele teve vontade de se aproximar do moreno, mas ele estava tão concentrado com o plano que o loiro achou melhor não atrapalhar. Ao andar até a sacada, Zell pôde ver Seifer na parte térrea da casa, grelhando um grande peixe. Ao lado, a piscina brilhava com os raios de sol refletindo nas águas. Parecia muito convidativo. Como ele queria que Squall largasse aquele computador e o seguisse até a piscina ao avisar seu intento, mas ele acabou indo sozinho.

- Hum... Isso parece bom – disse Zell ao olhar o peixe e sentir o cheiro de sua carne temperada.

- Ah, esse é um dos melhores peixes que existem. É o meu preferido. – Os olhos de Seifer olhavam com uma amabilidade rara para a criatura na grelha.

- Onde está o Irvine?

- Se não está vomitando na minha cama, é um bom sinal.

- Ele tava tão mal assim?

- Não sei, espero que não. Me lembre de não dar mais bebida para o cowboy, ele não tem limite nenhum.

- E você tem?

- Pra isso eu tenho.

- Oh... – Zell olhou a água da piscina e uma expressão de dúvida se estampou no seu rosto.

- O que foi, chicken?

- Nada.

Seifer olhou surpreso para algum ponto no horizonte e se aproximou da piscina. – O que é aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê? – Zell forçou a vista, mas não viu nada de estranho.

- Uma galinha se afogando! – Seifer empurrou Zell e correu para não ser atingindo pela água, ainda assim sentindo uns respingos na sua roupa.

- Filho da puta!! Eu ainda vou me vingar!

Risos incontroláveis. – Quero só ver!!

Zell respirou profundamente, sentindo sua raiva passar a medida em que ele nadava, não mais sentindo o frio do primeiro contato e deixando seu corpo se aquecer com o sol que já brilhava forte. Por horas ele se esqueceu do mundo no meio das águas que massageavam o seu corpo. Num momento, porém, seus olhos viram algo que os fez brilhar maldosamente. Nadando até uma das beiradas, ele saiu da piscina e se aproximou de uma torneira.

- Seifer!

O loiro não resistiu a se virar e olhar quando seu nome foi chamado, dando de cara com um jato de água. E logo sua camiseta branca estava toda molhada, marcando seu físico definido.

- Filho da puta, desgraçado!!

Zell havia pegado a mangueira e começado sua doce vingança, quando viu um enorme ser de quase 1,90 de altura correr na sua direção. Ele tentou se defender com mais água, mas não estava surtindo efeito e fugiu para a sua salvação. Gritando, ele alcançou a porta que dava acesso a casa e correu pela sala até escorregar num tapete. Seifer viu a sua chance e se jogou para cima do loiro, que se esquivou ao se arrastar para trás de um sofá. Os dois levantaram e continuaram a perseguição pela cozinha. Zell se via sem saída, não havia mais para onde ir então esperou a fera chegar, esperou, esperou e quando ela se aproximou ele a driblou e saiu correndo em direção à escada. Subindo como um louco, ele entrou pela primeira porta que viu e conseguiu fechá-la na cara de Seifer antes de se jogar em cima da cama.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, caralho! O que tá caindo?? – Irvine deu um pulo ao sentir ao colidir com ele. Em seguida ele sentiu mais um peso sobre ele.

- Eu te mato!!!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Me larga!!!

Irvine levantou o cobertor, fazendo os dois SeeDs escorregarem para o chão. O cowboy mal abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um sol cruel. Cambaleante, ele andou até o armário. – Vocês vão sair daqui! – E os loiros viram algo quase tão assustador quanto um olhar do líder, dois canos apontando para eles. – Eu vou contar até três. Um. Dois...

xxx

A próxima missão exigia uma preparação especial. Concentrados, após o jantar, todos trataram de fazer os seus preparativos. Magias, Guardian Forces, Itens e...

- O que você acha? – perguntou Zell ao aparecer com uma camiseta verde limão por cima de uma blusa branca, bermuda e tênis laranjas. O loiro estava realmente inspirado com a seleção de roupas naquele dia...

- Eu acho que vai chamar um pouco de atenção na nossa missão. – Squall havia acabado de sair do banho.

- Você acha? É a cor? Eu tenho algumas coisas vermelhas e roxas também, você acha que melhora?

- Não é tanto... É também, mas... – Squall abriu o guarda-roupas e escolheu uma das suas camisas. – Tenta essa. E... – E escolheu uma de suas calças. – Essa.

Squall escolheu para si uma calça de couro, e pensou em pegar algo de vinil para a parte de cima, mas achou que a mistura de tecidos seria um pouco demais, então pegou uma blusa preta, sem mangas que se moldava ao seu corpo ao ser colocada. Ele escolheu alguns cintos em tons avermelhados para fugir um pouco do preto e passou a colocar seus anéis, o brinco e por último Griever.

- E agora? – Squall virou e, Zell que estava se concentrando em abotoar a camisa, pôde ver o resultado da produção do moreno. – Você tá... muito bem... – Emoção.

- Você também. – Squall reparou em como as suas roupas ficavam bem em Zell. A camisa preta não estava apertada, mas mesmo assim, moldava o corpo do loiro. A calça se acomodava muito bem. O fato de o rapaz ter um físico invejável também ajudava bastante. Squall se aproximou para arrumar a fileira de botões da camisa que Zell havia errado e sorriu ao olhar para baixo e ver o contraste laranja com os tons escuros. Ele teria de emprestar um de seus sapatos. Por último, Squall desmanchou o penteado convencional do loiro e colocou os fios para trás, alguns caindo sobre o rosto, do lado contrário à tatuagem. Zell fechou os olhos, quase ronronando enquanto Squall mexia no seu cabelo. Quando ele sentiu o movimento parar, ele abriu os olhos e foi à frente para beijar o seu líder.

Então a porta se abriu e Zell deu um pulo.

- Ahhh... Que lindo, posso me enfiar no meio de vocês? – Irvine estava parado à porta com uma roupa diferente da convencional. Ele estava sem o chapéu, com uma camisa cor de vinho fazendo seus olhos azuis ganharem um tom violeta. Em volta do seu pescoço havia uma corrente diferente da que ele costumava usar. Ela tinha pequenas argolas prateadas e fazia a volta mais próxima ao pescoço. A calça jeans desbotada dava um tom descontraído à produção. E ele resolveu usar uma de suas botas... mas num tom mais avermelhado para combinar com a camisa.

- Eu odeio ter de concordar, mas eu gostaria de me enfiar no meio de vocês. – Seifer vestia uma camisa branca, com os botões da parte superior abertos, deixando à mostra parte do seu peito. Ele usava uma calça preta e sapatos da mesma cor.

Ao perceber que todos estavam prontos para a missão, Squall decidiu que era hora de entrarem em ação.

xxx

Haveria segurança reforçada no local. Linch soube que seus irmãos haviam sido presos, mas ele não podia simplesmente fechar a casa. Havia algumas negociações tão importantes acontecendo naquela época, seria um sacrifício muito grande ter de perder milhões de Gil.

Por fora, o local era uma casa noturna como qualquer outra no centro de Dollet, mas aquilo era uma fachada para o que realmente importava: um comércio ilegal de itens de uso estritamente militar. Desde poções mortíferas a drogas especiais. Uma pessoa poderia entrar na casa com o aparente intuito de se divertir no complexo de bar, restaurante, casa de shows e pistas de dança, e, sem despertar suspeitas, participar de leilões secretos milionários. A cada noite, alguns itens eram expostos e arrematados por pequenas fortunas a quantias exorbitantes.

Os SeeDs entraram no estabelecimento como se fossem filhos de pais endinheirados procurando diversão. Diferentemente de outras casas da região, a faixa etária do lugar era bem variada, devido aos diversos tipos de atrativos, então eles não eram notados pela pouca idade e se confundiam bem com a multidão de jovens nos bares e nas pistas. Obviamente, entraram separados. Uma dupla ficaria encarregada de fazer um social e colher informações. Os outros dois investigariam o local. Como as habilidades sociais de Seifer e principalmente, especialmente Squall, eram duvidáveis, eles se encarregariam da segunda opção.

Todos tiveram de deixar armas de lado, porque não passariam na segurança. Apenas Zell tinha uma vantagem nesse sentido, então era bom ele fazer dupla com Irvine. Não era como se o rapaz não conseguisse se defender, mas em matéria de luta corpo-a-corpo ele era quem levava menos vantagem na área. No entanto, eles teriam de depender basicamente de magias e em último caso, de Guardian Forces, porque sair por aí batendo em centenas de pessoas não era uma tarefa fácil e nem discreta.

Zell sentiu-se tão desapontado por não poder acompanhar Squall na missão, mas eram ordens do próprio. Também não lhe agradava saber que Seifer estaria a sós com ele. Zell sabia que se dependesse de Squall, apenas ações relacionadas à missão aconteceria, mas... ele não podia confiar em Seifer... E se ele surpreendesse o líder em um canto escuro e... Era melhor nem pensar.

- Sorria, é para parecer que estamos nos divertindo. – Irvine se mexia ao som da música, sentindo seu corpo se mover facilmente, no meio da escuridão e das luzes da pista. De vez em quando, ele olhava para alguma garota que dançava e dava umas piscadelas em um flerte descompromissado.

O loiro tentou se mover, seguindo o ritmo da música, mas ele não tinha a mesma facilidade de Irvine e parecia um pouco desajeitado. Além disso, outras preocupações rondavam a sua mente para que ele se concentrasse na difícil tarefa de dançar. O que Squall e Seifer estariam fazendo àquela hora?

xxx

O moreno olhava o local com um olhar monótono para disfarçar o olhar assassino. Como ele odiava lugares lotados, com dezenas de pessoas esbarrando nele a cada minuto. Seu olfato sentia de perto perfumes horríveis e suor e... Alguém havia passado a mão na bunda dele??

- Não fui eu – disse Seifer na defensiva.

-...

- É sério! Foi um cara que entrou na pista.

-...

Squall parou e olhou brevemente em volta. Ele estava cansado de andar por aquele inferno de gente dançante. Os dois já haviam localizado o local onde as reuniões secretas ocorreriam, mas não havia como entrar naquele momento. Além disso, eles precisavam de um jeito para ter acesso, não era qualquer um que participava dos leilões. Sempre havia um novo interessado que ingressava nas reuniões, mas normalmente eles eram convidados por alguém que já participava anteriormente. Algumas pessoas eram assíduas e era provável que muitas delas aparecessem naquela noite, porque fora anunciado algo nunca visto antes. Irvine e Zell estavam encarregados de se infiltrar em um dos leilões e, uma vez dentro do salão, impedir a fuga dos participantes e principalmente de Linch, que fazia questão de comparecer a cada uma delas. Os outros dois ficariam do lado de fora e entrariam em ação se algo saísse fora do controle.

Squall sentou-se ao primeiro sinal de um lugar vago num sofá. Seifer o seguiu e sentou-se ao lado, aproveitando para pedir uma bebida. O moreno começou a estabelecer contato com o outro grupo.

_Irvine._

_Estou aqui._ – A mensagem surgiu após um tempo.

_A porta de acesso era aquela mesma de que suspeitávamos, perto do restaurante. _

_Entendido._

_Conseguiram avistar um dos alvos?_

Irvine cantava a música dançante da pista, enquanto escrevia. - _Ainda não._

_Já era hora de algum deles ter aparecido. Onde vocês estão?_

_Perto da pista, observando as pessoas._ – Irvine sorriu para uma loira.

_Precisam encontrar alguém logo._

_Ainda temos tempo._

_Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer._ – Squall desligou o aparelho e olhou para o nada com uma expressão de desagrado.

- O que foi? – disse Seifer já com o drink em mãos.

- Eles ainda não concluíram a parte deles do plano.

- Eu disse que era melhor nós já entrarmos quebrando tudo como na outra missão, mas você não quis escutar.

- Não podemos fazer isso num lugar como esses, aliás, não deveríamos, você não deveria ter atacado daquele jeito naquela missão.

- Mas deu certo, não deu? – Seifer repousou seu braço no encosto do sofá, atrás das costas de Squall, antes de dar um gole na sua bebida. – Ainda é tempo de arrombarmos aquela porta.

- Linch ainda não está lá dentro.

- Quer apostar?

Squall olhou bem para Seifer.

- É, eu já sei a resposta – disse o loiro. – É chato ficar esperando aqui.

- Se aqueles dois... – Squall massageou uma de suas têmporas, uma dor-de-cabeça ameaçando seu ataque. Não foi uma ideia tão boa deixá-los juntos naquela tarefa. – Vamos para o restaurante.

- Que bom! – Seifer se levantou. – Eu estava mesmo com fome.

-...- Squall se levantou. – Vamos procurar alguém por lá.

- Claro! – O loiro abria caminho na multidão, andando decididamente. – Vamos procurar um garçon, que vai procurar um bom cozinheiro, que vai procurar comida.

Squall quis bater em si mesmo. Na verdade, em Seifer seria melhor. Pena que não seria tão bom para o plano algumas agressões públicas.

xxx

Eles já estavam há muito dando voltas ao redor da segunda pista que visitaram no dia.

- Eu acho que a primeira era melhor.

- Irvine, eu tô cansado de ficar dançando.

- Ah, Zell, não é nem meia-noite.

- Acho que não vamos encontrar ninguém assim.

- Você é que pensa... – De repente, os olhos azuis repararam em um rosto familiar. – É um deles, à direita.

Zell olhou e reconheceu a pessoa que estava numa das fotos. – Keyran, 25 anos, solteiro, empresário. Ficou rico com um negócio inovador de lava rápido de animais de estimação. Quem diria que alguém que devia proteger a natureza estaria envolvido em negociações clandestinas...

- Esses que parecem bons são os piores. Então, vamos lá?

- Como vamos abordar ele?

- Confia em mim, eu sei o que fazer nessas horas.

xxx

O restaurante era um local com uma atmosfera grandiosa, mais pela decoração planejada para criar tal sensação do que pelo espaço em si. As paredes tinham tons claros, próximos ao branco, cruzadas por tiras de um dourado fosco. As lâmpadas criavam uma iluminação aconchegante. As plantas e pequenos chafarizes proporcionavam uma distração agradável para o olhar.

Seifer sentou-se à frente de Squall numa mesa próxima à entrada, que por sua vez ficava próximo ao local das reuniões. O loiro olhou o cardápio e pediu um peixe raro de água doce, que só era encontrado em lagos ao sul da fria Trabia. Ele também pediu uma salada feita com frutos da mesma região. Por fim, pediu um vinho de Dollet mesmo, eram os melhores na opinião dele.

- Um vinho você bebe, não é Leonhart? Não vai desperdiçar algo tão bom.

- Whatever...

Ao receber a garrafa do líquido avermelhado, Seifer lembrou que era a cor da camisa que Irvine estava usando e que ficava tão bem nele. O que ele deveria estar fazendo naquele momento? Amassando aquele tecido fino num canto escuro com alguém?

Seifer levantou a taça e a levou na direção de Squall. Para parecer que agia normalmente, o moreno fez o mesmo.

- Ao sucesso da missão?

O local não estava muito cheio, então as palavras deles eram mais reconhecíveis no ambiente.

- Não fale tão alto... – sussurrou Squall.

- Então, a essa noite maravilhosa na sua simpática companhia.

- Com licença. – Um rapaz de cabelos num tom vermelho vivo e roupas de marca colocou levemente a mão sobre uma cadeira. – Desculpe interromper, mas eu e o meu amigo podemos sentar aqui? Eu sei que parece estranho, mas talvez tenhamos algo interessante a propor.

Aquilo era muito suspeito, Squall não estava gostando da ideia e olhou para Seifer para que ele desse um jeito naquilo.

- Me desculpe. – Seifer se esforçou para ser educado. – Nós preferimos ficar sozinhos. Temos certos assuntos a resolver. – O loiro sorriu.

- Realmente, me desculpe, eu sei mesmo que isso pode parecer muita intromissão na vida pessoal de vocês, mas eu não posso deixar de perguntar: vocês estão juntos?

- Como assim? – Squall perguntou na sua maneira característica.

- Estamos – respondeu Seifer, com um olhar que dizia que era mais fácil daquele jeito.

- Que bom! Eu sabia.

- Então, se nos der licença. – Dor-de-cabeça que surgia.

- É melhor eu dizer logo. Eu e ele ali – O garoto apontou para um homem bem vestido que estava sentado a uma mesa, observando a conversa. – Estávamos querendo algo diferente essa noite.

Então o olhar de Squall reconheceu o loiro. Era um ricaço que frequentava as reuniões em raros dias. O líder dos SeeDs não esperava encontrá-lo naquela noite, considerando seu nome apenas por uma eventualidade, ele nem havia passado a foto para os outros do grupo.

- Eu acho que não nos sentiríamos à vontade... – Seifer começou a dizer, mas parou ao sentir a palma de uma mão sobre a sua... E um chute na canela, que o fez se lembrar de Fujin.

- Não, eu acho que deveríamos considerar essa possibilidade – disse Squall ao lançar um olhar para Seifer e depois se voltar para o ruivo. – Por que não chama ele para que possamos pensar no assunto?

E logo estavam os dois sentados à mesma mesa. – Uma ótima escolha, esse peixe é muito bom – disse Michel Loyd, um homem com pouco mais de 30 anos, alto, embora nem tanto quanto Seifer, cabelos loiros escuros, olhos azuis. Podia-se ver que ele estava em boa forma física pelo jeito que as roupas se assentavam no seu corpo. – Mas eu aconselharia outro tipo de vinho.

- É que eu gosto desse aqui – disse Seifer antes de se lembrar que deveria ser simpático. – Tem personalidade, sabe, isso faz toda a diferença.

- Mas vai alterar o gosto do prato.

- Eu acho que realça.

- Se você acha, por que não experimentar? Não é, Nicky? – Michel sorriu para o ruivo à sua frente. O garoto era bem mais novo que ele, mas da mesma idade dos SeeDs disfarçados.

- Acho que você tem toda razão. - Em contraste com as roupas comportadas de Michel, Nicky usava modelos mais ousados.

- Eu pensava que vocês eram do tipo que se arriscavam mais, mas agora eu vejo que vocês estão um pouco desconfiados, eu entendo.

- Ah, nós só arriscamos se o prêmio valer a pena. – Seifer estava começando a achar aquela conversa divertida.

Michel sorriu. – O que você acha do Nicky?

- Hum... A embalagem é interessante, mas o que será que tem por dentro...

O garoto deu uma risada alta. – Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você. – Nicky piscou de maneira sedutoramente cômica. Assim, como Irvine costumava fazer.

_Droga, cowboy._

- Eu acho que você tem uma preferência por loiros. – Michel olhou para Squall desviando o olhar brevemente para Seifer para indicar o que ele queria dizer.

-...É, eu tenho. – Squall olhou para baixo por um momento.

- Tímido, você.

- Hum...

- Eu gosto.

- Eu pensava que você gostava de ruivos que falavam sem parar na sua orelha.

- Também.

Então o prato deles havia chegado e Squall agradeceu por fazê-los se calar... pelo menos por um momento.

xxx

- Então, você é o Keyran?

O rapaz se assustou ao ver um vulto surgir do nada e aparecer sorrindo na sua frente.

-...Sou... Por quê?

- Sou seu fã – disse Irvine.

- Eu não sabia que eu tinha fãs.

- Acabou de encontrar, eu amo animais.

- Eu nem sabia que meu nome aparecia na mídia...

- Em algumas revistas especializadas.

- Ah...

- Legal ver você por aqui, legal aqui, né? É a primeira vez que eu venho e ainda não conheço todo o lugar. Fiquei mais aqui na pista mesmo, tem mais alguma coisa interessante por aqui? Pessoas se reunindo?

-...É, meus amigos estão por aí... Eu vim dar uma olhada em como a música tava.

- Tá legal, né? Depois você vai para algum lugar? Com seus amigos? Se reunir? Longe de toda essa gente? Ver algo interessante?

-...É... Eu tava pensando nisso. –E relutantemente. – Você quer vir com a gente?

- Lógico! – Irvine colocou um braço em volta dos ombros do moreno mais baixo. – Quando quiser! Esse é Zell!! Meu grande amigo, inseparável, ele precisa ir junto. Na reunião.

O loiro olhava com apreensão. – Legal conhecer você.

- Tá bom então... Meus amigos estão no bar, eu apresento eles.

- Eu quero muito conhecer os seus amigos. Ficar junto deles, ver umas coisas diferentes. Tem algo diferente aqui? – disse Irvine ainda com o braço em volta do rapaz, acompanhando o seu caminhar.

- Diferente? Como assim, diferente?

- Ah, não sei, você sabe...

- Hum... Falando nisso, tem sim... Tem algo marcado pra hoje.

- Eu não posso perder isso. Vamos, eu mal posso esperar.

xxx

- Nós precisamos ir agora. – Michel se levantou. – Espero encontrar vocês algum outro dia, já que vão ficar essa semana na cidade. Amanhã, pode ser?

Squall sabia que era quase hora em que as pessoas do leilão se reuniam. – Por que esperar até amanhã?

Michel lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso. – Ansioso?

- Por que não hoje?

- Hum... Agora, para ser sincero, eu tenho um compromisso, é só o que eu posso dizer.

- Agora?

- Sim...

- Não minta pra mim.

Michel se espantou. – Como?

Squall se aproximou e respirou fundo antes de falar. – Por que falar tudo aquilo para ir assim agora? Não tem um amanhã.

- O que seria tão importante para recusar uma proposta dessas? – perguntou Seifer.

-...Eu realmente não posso adiar esse compromisso.

- Devíamos ir agora? – Seifer.

O homem desviou o olhar por um momento. – Vocês querem ver algo interessante essa noite e depois nos acompanhar para um lugar mais adequado?

Seifer sorriu. Peixe havia fisgado a isca.

xxx

Bêbados, Irvine e Zell riam em uma grande mesa no mezanino. Eles estavam acompanhados de Keyran, e mais 5 amigos. Três rapazes alegres e falantes e duas garotas mais alegres e falantes ainda. Garrafas, copos e aperitivos estavam espalhados pela mesa redonda. Todos estavam com suar cartas em mãos, fazendo suas apostas. Keyran estava jogando pôquer, mas Zell achava que era Triple Triad e Irvine pensava que era truco. No entanto, eles já haviam ganhado duas vezes cada um. Um dos amigos de Keyran havia acabado de escalar uma mesa próxima para fazer um show de dança, quando Irvine recebeu uma mensagem:

_Tome conta aí de fora, estamos aqui dentro._

- Zell!!! Eles disseram que estão pra dentro!!

- Pra dentro de quem? – perguntou Keyran.

- Nem te conto...

- Ahhh!! Que bom que eles conseguiram entrar na reunião!

- Que reunião? – Keyran perguntou, mas logo esqueceu da questão quando seu amigo começara o espetáculo, escorregando em seguida e rolando pelo chão, derrubando umas cadeiras no caminho e assustando algumas pessoas. – Agora é a minha vez! – E lá foi o homem rumo à sua vergonha do dia seguinte.

xxx

Seifer estava ajeitando seu cabelo no espelho do banheiro, quando viu uma pessoa refletida no vidro. E logo seu penteado estava desfeito de novo quando um ruivo se jogou para cima dele e passou suas mãos por todos os lugares que tiveram acesso. Como Nicky era muito mais baixo que o loiro, ele deu um impulso e se pendurou no pescoço de Seifer, puxando-o para um beijo.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, não podia parar a investida e nem recusar, então ele deixou que o garoto o beijasse, mas não retribuiu.

- O que há com você?

- Nada... Só não esperava que iamos começar isso sem os outros.

- Hum... Isso é só um aquecimento. – Nicky encostou seus lábios novamente aos de Seifer.

Tudo bem... entreter o garoto fazia parte da missão, não fazia? Por que era tão difícil? Alguns saiam por aí fazendo coisas com estranhos o tempo todo, sem ligar para nada, dando em cima de tudo vivo que via pela frente.

Que se foda.

Seifer prensou o ruivo contra a parede do banheiro e o beijou até que ele perdesse o fôlego.

xxx

O salão não era tão grande, mas o seu teto alto o fazia parecer enorme. A decoração tinha um tom diferente, mais elegante.

Squall estava sentado a uma mesa redonda, perguntando-se a que horas Seifer voltaria. E se voltaria.

- Você vai gostar.

- Hum...

- Você não parece tão animado quanto estava antes. – Michel deslizou sua mão pela coxa de Squall.

-...

_Não mate ele. _

_Ainda..._

- Não é tão ruim. – A mão ameaçou subir, mas resolveu continuar onde estava.

- Não – admitiu Squall. Michel não era nada mau... nada mau mesmo.

_Seifer... aparece logo..._

E como numa mágica, o loiro surgia, com a camisa mais aberta que antes e mais fios que teimavam em se deitarem em sua testa em vez de se juntarem aos outros para trás. Nicky vinha logo atrás, com um sorriso no rosto.

Logo, um homem apareceu para anunciar o início das atividades daquela noite. Era o próprio Linch que orgulhosamente apresentava seu milionário espetáculo. Em comparação com os irmãos, este era bem mais refinado. Muito mais. Falava bem, usava roupas feitas sob-medida.

- O que eu tenho esta noite é algo especial. Um segredo que só o exército de Galbadia conhece. Bem, conhecia. O que eu tenho aqui é uma descoberta única. Um material raro que ficou escondido por milhares de anos. Essas... – E algumas esferas coloridas puderam ser vistas. – São materias. Foram encontradas em uma região remota de Centra. São concentrações de energia solidificada. Possuem o mesmo efeito das poderosas magias usadas no exército, com uma grande vantagem: não precisam ser ligadas a nenhum Guardian Force, que para quem não sabe, são canais para que a energia da natureza possa ser invocada por humanos. Essas materias funcionam sem a intervenção desses seres tão imprevisíveis.

Squall não acreditava no que via. Aquilo era grave. Provavelmente o exercito de Galbadia ainda estava estudando as materias em segredo, então não haveria como prever todos os efeitos que causariam. Aquilo era uma arma poderosa demais para cair nas mãos de uma pessoa mal-intencionada. Squall também tinha certeza de que aquelas que estavam de amostra, eram apenas as menos poderosas. As mais perigosas estariam guardadas. Ele precisava agir rápido.

Quando Linch terminou de explicar o uso dos diversos exemplares que tinha para o público impressionado, sua voz se calou. Com suas mão em sua garganta, tentando buscar algum traço de som, ele começava a ter uma ideia do que estava acontecendo. Queriam impedir que ele usasse uma magia. O poder de Silence, muito mais que impediam as cordas vocais, bloqueavam as invocação de elementos mágicos. Ele não podia usar as materias. Mesmo assim, ele se voltou em direção a elas, mas sua visão escureceu totalmente.

As pessoas já se levantavam para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo e os guardas já corriam ao socorro do seu chefe. Alguns se prepararam para atacar o intruso, mas não sabiam quem estava atacando Linch no meio da confusão que se formou.

Confuse. – Seifer deixou as pessoas próximas desnorteadas e se aproximou dos guardas. – Sleep.

Quando os homens caíram desacordados, o caos reinou no local. As pessoas correram em direção à saída, mas a porta havia sido coberta por uma espessa camada de gelo. Estavam todos presos.

Rapidamente, Squall ligou para Irvine, na esperança de que o cowboy não demorasse a atender.

- O que é, amor?

- Esvazie o local. – E desligou.

Mesmo em seu estado de embriaguez, Irvine sabia que uma ordem daquelas era coisa séria e se esforçou para se levantar. Ele cutucou Zell, que estava meio deitado na mesa.

- Líder sexy dizendo para expulsar todo mundo.

- Aaaaaah... Quê?

- Limpar toda a área.

- Toda?

- Toda.

- Tá... Bom. – Zell cambaleou e brilhantemente invocou Brothers.

Quem não correu com dois seres com cara de touro surgindo do nada, correu (ou tentou) quando o chão começou a tremer. Garrafas, copos e pratos saíram rolando e quebrando no chão.

Squall xingava mentalmente quem havia feito aquilo.

- Cara, isso pode ter machucado alguém... – Irvine viu Keyran escondido embaixo da mesa, pálido de medo, mas ficou ainda mais, quando um enorme cão de três cabeças apareceu rosnando. Irvine adorava Cerberus. – Zell, há guardas impedindo a saída, dê um jeito nisso.

- Tuuuudo bem. - O loiro saiu saltitante, desceu as escadas e invocou Wind, fazendo com que uma corrente de ar abrisse os portões e arrastasse os guardas para fora. No entanto, reforços começaram a surgir e Zell se viu cercado.

Do lado de fora do salão, a porta era forçada. A barreira de gelo não duraria por muito mais tempo. Em dado momento, um estrondo foi escutado e a porta fora derrubada por uma bomba, liberando a entrada de homens armados. Todos no salão estavam desacordados, sobrando apenas os dois SeeDs, então as balas das metralhadoras foram direcionadas diretamente para eles, porém, antes que elas os atingissem, um vento gélido fez seu caminho contra eles e num instante, os projéteis caíram no chão. Os homens se impressionaram ao ver uma figura feminina lançar mais um raio de gelo e todos foram imobilizados temporariamente.

Squall lançou um olhar agradecido a Shiva, que sorriu de volta antes de sumir daquele plano. Então o moreno invocou stop para que os homens ficassem por mais tempo sem ação. Com a porta aberta, ele pôde ver um loiro conhecido ser cercado pelos guardas, mas logo em seguida, todos eles saíram correndo e gritando ao serem atingidos por milhares de espinhos de um cacto gigante.

As últimas pessoas corriam em direção à saída, assustadas com a criatura enorme de três cabeças que as perseguia. Irvine não havia invocado Cerberus para poder triplicar o uso de magia, e sim para afugentar a multidão. Irvine descia as escadas, observando o que havia provocado, enquanto carregava um Keyran abandonado pelos amigos. – Homem, não dá para andar não?

O empresário estava em estado de choque e se agarrava a Irvine como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Por fim, eles conseguiram alcançar a saída e Keyran passou a andar com as próprias pernas, ainda lançando um olhar de dúvida a Irvine. – Pode ir, você vai estar seguro aí fora. – E o cowboy sorriu. Lentamente, Keyran abriu espaço na multidão e sumiu de vista.

Logo, a polícia havia chegado ao local, chamada por Squall, mas de qualquer maneira, mesmo se ele não chamasse, ela viria, tamanha confusão que foi criada. As horas que se seguiriam seriam de monótonos depoimentos e investigações, sem graça de serem lidos, então a história retorna quando a polícia já havia encerrado sua participação naquele dia e os SeeDs se reuniam na pista de dança (...) vazia.

- Mostre a eles. – Squall falou ao Seifer, que revelou o que havia escondido da polícia. Aquilo não significava que ele nunca o fariam... Só demorariam um pouco para que a Garden pudesse investigar.

- Parecem as esferas do dragão – comentou Zell.

- Não, aquelas tem números com estrelas e são laranjas. Essas parecem com aquelas bolas coloridas que vendem nas máquinas que você coloca as moedas – disse Irvine sabiamente.

- São fontes de magia sem Junction com Guardian Forces.

- Não é possível... – Irvine levou sua mão até uma delas, sentindo as magias em seu inventário reagirem.

- Podemos usar? – perguntou Zell, ao pegar uma e sentir a consistência.

- Aqui não, Chicken, aqui não é o lugar e por falar nisso, quem foi o esperto que invocou Brothers?

Zell olhou para os lados. -...

- Vamos sair daqui. Preciso relatar o ocorrido para a Garden.

- Squall... Você está bem? – O loiro se aproximou e tocou o moreno, como se quisesse se certificar de que ele estava inteiro.

- Aquilo foi só um sonho. – Ignorando a presença dos outros dois, Squall colocou seus braços ao redor do loiro e o abraçou. Demorou um tempo para que Zell conseguisse acreditar no que estava acontecendo e retribuir o abraço. O loiro, ao encostar seu rosto ao peito de Squall, pôde sentir o cheiro da pele do moreno, misturado ao perfume que ele costumava usar. Zell fechou os olhos quando os dedos de Squall tocaram a sua face tatuada, mas voltou a abri-los quando seu rosto foi afastado. O líder viu olhos azuis confusos perguntarem o que houve. Squall estava analisando o rosto de Zell com seu novo penteado, o loiro ficava diferente. Depois seu olhar percorreu o resto do corpo, seus dedos ajeitando/amassando a camisa que ele havia emprestado. Zell estava irresistível.

- Vamos. – Seifer puxou Irvine antes que ele pudesse fazer algum comentário desnecessário de como ele achava bonito e comovente aquilo.

- Que mau-humor é esse?

- Não é da sua...

- Conta. – Irvine riu ao seguir o loiro.

Seifer parou na beirada do sofá e cruzou os braços. Ele não conseguia encarar o cowboy e ele não queria admitir por quê.

- Algo de errado? – Irvine encostou-se ao sofá, ao lado do loiro.

- Eu peguei um cara no banheiro.

- Quê?

- Por causa da missão.

- Essa é a pior desculpa que eu ouvi na minha vida. Você fez isso porque você quis, admite isso pelo menos.

- Eu não quis!

- Ah sim, você foi obrigado, ele pulou em cima de você e não teve como dar um chega pra lá.

-...Foi.

- E por que tá me contando isso?

- Porque eu não consigo ficar sem contar.

- Eu gostaria que você não tivesse contado.

- Eu pensava que você achasse que todo mundo deveria sair por aí atrás de todo mundo.

- É... acho que não... – Irvine olhou para o chão. E depois levantou a cabeça novamente. – Eu não pegaria o Cid (diretor tiozão da Garden, não o do FF7).

E Seifer não pôde evitar de rir. – Eu também não.

- Pelo menos, concordamos em alguma coisa.

Seifer se virou e mordeu o rosto de Irvine.

- Ei, vampiros mordem mais embaixo.

- E eu não sou um deles.

- Você pode fingir que é algum dia?

-...

- Sem graça.

- Não sei o que vocês veem de tão legal nisso. – Seifer olhou para o alto com impaciência.

- Mas tem uma coisa muito erótica em

Irvine foi jogado para trás, caindo de costas para o sofá.

- Cala a boca, Kinneas. – Seifer se jogou em cima do cowboy, que ficou sem possibilidades de escapar da investida. Irvine sentiu seus lábios receberem algumas mordidas. Uma das mãos de Seifer se esgueiraram por dentro da parte aberta da camisa, forçando os outros botões que o impediam de continuar seu caminho para baixo.

- Você sabe quanto eu gastei nessa camisa que você quer destruir? – Irvine falou nos lábios sobre os dele.

- Hum... Não, e não me importa. Você também não se importa tanto com ela. – Seifer desceu sua boca pelo corpo de Irvine enquanto abria os botões sem muito cuidado.

Um gemido escapou ao controle do mais novo quando ele sentiu mordidas pelo seu tórax e alguns arranhões pelas suas costas, marcando sua pele. Irvine sorriu e esticou suas mãos para massagear os ombros de Seifer, amassando o tecido fino da camisa. O loiro fez o caminho de volta com a boca, parando para dar uma atenção especial ao pescoço, fato que Irvine apreciava muito.

Enquanto isso, Zell estava com o lado do rosto com a tatuagem pressionado ao peito de Squall, seus braços ao redor um do outro. O loiro se concentrava em incitar o moreno a se mover no ritmo de uma música inexistente, quando seus olhos se voltaram para os outros dois no sofá, masturbando-se.

- Não... Eu não estou vendo isso... – As palavras chamaram a atenção de Squall, que olhou também. – Vocês vão me dar pesadelos!

Ignorado.

- Vamos, Zell. – Squall colocou o braço direito ao redor da cintura do loiro e caminhou com ele até a saída. – Acabem com isso logo. – Com um último olhar para os dois, Squall e Zell estavam fora da pista.

- Senhor líder tem prazer de encurtar a diversão dos outros.

- Não precisa parar para falar! – Irvine se esfregou no membro de Seifer, que fez o mesmo instintivamente.

E por um tempo não houve mais palavras.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10

Squall dormiu pouco antes de amanhecer e já estava preocupado em comunicar os detalhes do achado das materias para a Garden. E foi nessa tarefa em que se ocupou na maior parte da manhã, enquanto todos dormiam.

Irvine abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou. Então ele fechou os olhos e dormiu de novo. Quando ele finalmente acordou, era meio-dia, sol alto no céu, então seu corpo lhe disse que havia chegado a hora de levantar e almoçar. Ao se levantar, seu celular começou a pular histérico.

- Bom dia, Selphie.

_- Squall me contou das materias, mal posso esperar para colocar minhas mãos nelas e fazer experiências!_

- Materias? Que materias? Ah.... aquelas bolas coloridas... É, são interessantes. Mas então, quais são as novidades daí?

_- O Nida e a Rinoa estão namorando! Eles saem todo dia para um cinema falido que passa filmes velhos de cinco anos atrás. É tão lindo! Quistis anda saindo de noite e ela não quer me dizer com quem! Ela praticamente pede para ser espionada! Eu tenho certeza de que é a Xu ou a Fujin, vou descobrir hoje à noite! E... E... Eu fiz um desenho seu e do Seifer, mandei para você antes, você viu?_

- Ainda não, depois eu vejo.

- _Agora! Vê agora e me diz o que achou!_

Após um suspiro, Irvine abriu a imagem e viu um desenho de traços infantis que representava ele (por causa do chapéu) montado em cima de Seifer.

- Ah... Legal...

_- Preciso desenhar mais! Estou tendo idéias, quando eu terminar, eu aviso. Se algum ficar melhor que esse eu mando imprimir um pôster para você!_

- Que amor você. Faz isso sim. – Irvine sorriu ao pensar na cara do encarregado da gráfica. Ele só esperava que a Selphie não o obrigasse a pendurar no quarto...

_- Eu tô com saudades..._

- Eu também, Selphie.

_- Beijo, dê muito._

-....Beijo, linda.

Quando Irvine desligou, Seifer estava encostado à porta. – Bom dia. – Irônico. – Kinneas.

- Bom dia nada... tô com uma puta ressaca... – O rapaz caminhou em direção ao banheiro, mas foi barrado pelo loiro.

- Seu bom-humor é contagiante. – Irvine tentou passar novamente e só conseguiu se livrar dos braços ao redor dele quando recebeu um selinho.

- Filho da mãe. – Irvine sorriu e alcançou o corredor que levava até o banheiro.

- Se arruma logo que a gente vai sair.

- Pra onde?

- Leonhart vai ficar o dia inteiro preocupado com as bolas redondas.

- Jura que são redondas?

- Você entendeu, ele vai ficar trancado naquele quarto e vai ser muito chato ficar aqui, Zell vai ficar irritando o Leonhart pra ver se consegue dar pra ele e eles vão se matar ou se comer o dia inteiro.

- Legal, daqui a pouco a gente vai. – Irvine entrou no banheiro e começou um rápido banho.

Duas horas depois eles ainda não haviam saído.

xxx

- Posso dirigir? – Irvine disse ao se aproximar do carro. O calor estava no limite do suportável, então ele não pôde sair com seu amado sobretudo. Ele estava de regata branca, seu jeans favorito, botas marrom e chapéu da mesma cor.

- Não. – Seifer estava com uma camiseta preta com um nome estranho de banda, jeans e coturnos.

- Se você não me deixar dirigir, eu não vou te deixar em paz.

- Isso era para ser uma ameaça? – Seifer abriu a porta do carro.

- Não, não era. Eu vou contar para o Squall que você pegou o carro sem a permissão dele, essa é a ameaça.

- Haha, e desde quando eu tenho medo do Leonhart?

- Vai, Seifer, o que custa?? Eu sei dirigir, sabia? Fui eu que voltei de carro para buscar o Squall, o Zell, a Selphie e a Quistis quando você estava torturando eles na prisão.

-...Obrigado por me trazer ótimas lembranças, Kinneas.

- Ué, mas não era isso que você estava fazendo?

- É, mas não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara! – Seifer bateu a porta do carro. – Quer saber, você quer dirigir, vai em frente. O carro é todo seu! – O loiro fez que voltaria para dentro da casa.

- Tá bom, me desculpa! Eu não tinha a intenção de magoar seus sentimentos!

- É, você nunca tem intenção de nada, você nunca tem culpa de nada!

- Entra nessa droga de carro! Você queria sair e agora você vai sair! – Irvine entrou no carro e abriu a porta do passageiro.

Seifer suspirou exasperado, entrou no carro e fechou a porta. – Vai logo, então!

Irvine sorriu e deu a partida, em seguida ligando o som.

- Que mau gosto você tem, Kinneas.

- Não costa de country? Não entendo por quê, é tão divertido cantar.

- Não, eu não... – Seifer abriu o vidro, apoiou seu braço na janela e olhou para a paisagem em volta da estrada estreita.

- É, eu sei, eu também escuto outras coisas, sabia? – Irvine mudou de estação de rádio e aquilo pareceu acalmar o loiro... embora a música não fosse muito calma. Quase não dava para entender o vocalista, de tão rápido e tão mal que ele falava. Irvine não gostava muito desse tipo de música, ele gostava quando dava para entender o que os artistas cantavam. – Pra onde quer ir?

- Eu não sei.

- Eu pensava que você tinha pensado em algo.

- A gente pode pegar a estrada para o norte. A próxima entrada à esquerda.

E Irvine foi para a direita.

-...

- Eu não gostei dela, a da direita é mais simpática.

- Por que você me pergunta aonde eu quero ir, se você só vai aonde quer?? – Seifer olhou para Irvine com indignação.

- Acho que é para contrariar. – Irvine piscou para o loiro antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada. – Ah, é legal aqui, olha, tem umas cascatinhas.

- Eu nunca peguei esse caminho.

- Ah, vamos descobrir o que tem aqui.

Em dado momento, Irvine se encheu daquelas músicas desarmônicas e sintonizou uma rádio que tocava músicas dançantes. Ele adorava as vozes das cantoras.

- Cara, que lugar horrível. – Seifer olhava para os barrancos do lado.

- Que nada, tem umas margaridas no caminho, eu gosto.

E gradativamente os barrancos foram deixados para trás e uma área mais aberta se estendeu à frente. Algumas flores se esparramavam sobre um gramado, que depois se transformou em uma plantação.

- Acho que estamos perto das fazendas.

- Fazenda?? Onde?

- Droga... Pra que eu fui falar... Olha, Kinneas, é só um monte de planta junta e uns animais sujos.

- Eu gosto dos cavalos.

- Família não conta.

- Ei, eu não gostei disso!

- Eu sei. – Riu Seifer.

- Olha, olha! Tem um lago! – Irvine parou o veículo. – Eu escuto uma cachoeira por perto, eu tenho certeza.

Antes que Seifer pudesse protestar, o rapaz já havia saído do carro. O loiro pegou algumas coisas que precisaria para o almoço e seguiu Irvine por um gramado, até a beirada do que o cowboy chamou de lago, que, na verdade, era um rio calmo.

- Droga, eu devia ter trazido minha vara.

- Eu pensava que você andava com ela o tempo todo... – Irvine sorriu.

- A de pesca!

- Não sei por que você gosta tanto de pescar, parece tão chato...

- Não sei por que você gosta tanto de fazenda, parece tão chato...

- Você tá me imitando?

Seifer sentou na beira do rio e jogou uma banana na cabeça de Irvine. – Senta aí e come logo. – Então, ele pegou um sanduíche que havia preparado e devorou em meio minuto.

Irvine jogou a banana de volta na cabeça do loiro, que olhou feio para ele, antes de pegar outro sanduíche.

- E o meu?

- Acho que esse era o seu – Seifer disse ao dar uma mordida no pão com bacon e hambúrguer.

Então Irvine se aproximou do loiro e mordeu o sanduíche que ele estava comendo.

-...- Seifer olhou para o rapaz pelo canto dos olhos e entregou a comida para ele. Mas em vez de pegar, Irvine mordeu outro pedaço. – O quê, agora você quer que eu dê comida na sua boca?

- O Squall fazia isso.

-...? Acho que ele pensava que você era incapaz de comer sozinho.

Irvine encostou a cabeça no ombro de Seifer. – Hum... Eu gostava.

O loiro olhou para o horizonte que se seguia após o rio e as montanhas ao longe, rodeadas de nuvens brancas. – Não é tão ruim esse lugar.

- É lindo, e fui eu que achei. – Irvine abraçou Seifer e beijou a orelha dele. O mais velho não falou o quanto gostava daquilo e continuou a comer tranquilamente, até ser beijado inesperadamente. – Você tá com gosto de catchup e queijo.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha. Eu acho que eu peguei o seu tomate.

- Pode ficar!

Intimidade é um problema.

Ao terminarem de comer, os dois seguiram o caminho do rio e por horas discutiram, brigaram e se xingaram alegremente até chegarem a uma tranqüila cachoeira que dava início ao rio. Os dois só se olharam... E começaram a tirar as roupas e jogá-las próximo à margem. Antes que Seifer pudesse empurrar Irvine, este já havia se jogado na água.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

- Tá se afogando, Kinneas? – O loiro havia escutado um grito de dor.

- Isso não tem nem um metro de altura! – disse Irvine ao ficar em pé.

- Aahahhahahahhaahahahaaaaah! Quem manda ser apressado e não analisar o terreno primeiro! – Seifer entrou no rio e sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com o frio da água. – Caralho!! Isso tá quase congelando!

- O que foi que você tava dizendo de analisar o terreno primeiro?

- Haha, espertinho. – Seifer andou na direção de Irvine, sentindo a água se mover contra o seu corpo. Quando alcançou o outro rapaz, ele o empurrou para a cachoeira, fazendo-o se encostar nas pedras atrás.

- Ei! Isso tá frio! – Irvine começou a tremer ao sentir a água escorrer pelo seu corpo.

Seifer soltou os cabelos do rapaz, deixando-os cobrir os ombros em suaves ondas castanho-avermelhadas. Ele passou seus dedos por entre as mechas, sentindo o cheiro do xampu do banho anterior se espalhar pelo ar. Então seu olhar passeou pelo corpo que tremia.

- Você quer parar de me comer com os olhos e fazer alguma coisa... Eu preciso de calor humano...

Os braços de Seifer envolveram o mais novo num abraço apertado. – Assim?

- Humm... Que delícia.

O loiro riu. – Só assim tá bom?

- Eu gosto de carinho.

- Você gosta de atenção.

- Quem não gosta?

- Mas você gosta excessivamente.

- É que a minha vida é muito difícil então eu preciso de toda atenção que puderem me dar.

- Do mundo todo.

- Se possível.

- Tenho a impressão de que eu já perguntei isso antes.

- Acho que sim. Você sempre fica repetindo as mesmas coisas.

Seifer jogou um punhado de água no rosto de Irvine, que chutou a perna do loiro.

- Ahhhh, filho da puta! – O rapaz saiu da água xingando, antes de constatar o roxo da sua pele.

Irvine seguiu o loiro e viu o hematoma que gritava. – Doeu?

- Não!!

- Ah, não tá tão feio assim...

- Por que não é com você!

- Calma! É só pegar uma das potions que você trouxe com segundas intenções que eu vi.

- Eu tenho que passar em Dollet, para pegar mais potions, elas acabaram. Só tenho Hi-Potions e não vou gastar num negócio de nada desses.

- Você queria me comer no mato com Hi-Potions?

- Eu nunca tinha experimentado com isso.

- Eu tenho cara de cobaia??

- Mas é claro!

- Porra, então me come logo!

- Tá!! – Seifer agarrou Irvine e distribuiu mordidas pelo pescoço dele, concentrando-se em marcar a pele pálida.

Irvine gemeu e buscou o órgão de Seifer com a sua mão, estimulando-o lentamente. O rapaz se afastou relutantemente para procurar o item de que precisava e logo espalhou uma quantidade da hi-potion em suas mãos.

- Quer ser o primeiro?

- Não, tenha a bondade de ser a cobaia, Kinneas.

Sem demorar um segundo a mais, Irvine testou o item em si. – Hum...

- E aí?

O mais novo não precisou responder, pela maneira como gemia e seu órgão avidamente respondia.

Seifer se aproximou e sentiu a mão do outro rapaz o envolver, e o mundo se tornou um lugar mais agradável. Bem mais.

Eles juntaram os seus membros e adicionaram um pouco mais de hi-potion à experiência.

- Irvine...

O rapaz olhou ao redor e não achou nenhum lugar legal para a atividade em questão, então ele se apoiou no primeiro tronco de árvore simpático que viu pela frente. Logo ele sentiu um dedo ser introduzido impacientemente.

- Você tem tanto cuidado comigo...

- E você liga agora? – Seifer adicionou outro dedo, acompanhando o primeiro, e os moveu.

- Não, vai logo!

Um terceiro dedo foi introduzido e Irvine estava prestes a perder a pouca paciência que tinha na hora. Quando finalmente sentiu os dedos serem substituídos por algo mais interessante no momento. Seifer começou a introduzir seu membro e quando chegou na metade, recuou, para depois penetrá-lo um pouco mais e se mover continuamente.

Irvine tentava se segurar naquela posição, mas as estocadas do loiro estavam dificultando a tarefa. Além disso, seus braços estavam sendo arranhados pelo relevo do tronco de árvore. Ele tentou se ajeitar, mas Seifer puxou seus quadris para trás, fazendo-o perder um pouco do equilíbrio e bater o seu queixo na madeira.

- Seifer!! – Irvine tentou se soltar, mas o loiro o segurava na posição.

- O que é agora???

- Para um pouco!

- Por que agora?? – Foi tão difícil parar com os a hi-potion fazendo efeito, que Irvine precisou dar uma cotovelada no abdômen do loiro. Este se afastou, relutantemente.

Irvine estava extremamente excitado e frustrado e olhou para o chão e se abaixou, não precisando esperar muito para que Seifer fizesse o mesmo e voltasse a penetrá-lo com força. Irvine só conseguia gemer, ao perder o pouco de auto-controle que tinha. E pelo visto, Seifer também havia deixado o dele há muito. Irvine estava feliz com uma das qualidades de se usar poções, porque senão ele duvidaria da sua capacidade de andar num futuro não muito distante.

Seifer sentia que não demoraria muito tempo para que aquilo durasse para ele, então tateou o corpo de Irvine em busca do seu membro que agradeceu ao ser tocado. Era o máximo que Seifer conseguia fazer para ajudar o outro rapaz, tão concentrado estava no seu próprio prazer.

O que sentiam era tão intenso que logo eles não puderam mais esperar e cada um encontrou seu melhor momento naquela situação. Com os efeitos do clímax que tiveram, demorou algum tempo para eles se incomodarem com a água, a hi-potion, o suor, certos fluidos corporais... a terra e as folhas que estavam grudadas no corpo deles. O autor não acha uma imagem tão poética assim, então agora ele vai descrever como o céu estava bonito, com suas nuvens se refletindo na água e como os pássaros coloridos cantavam alegremente sobre as árvores.

Ou não.

- Kinneas, você precisa de um banho.

- Só eu?

E os dois voltaram a olhar para a água fria.

- Você primeiro, cowboy.

- Não, pode ter a honra.

- Tá. – Seifer se ergueu e levantou Irvine, carregando-o e jogando-o na água.

- Por que você sempre faz isso!?!?

- Por que vocês adoram.– Então Seifer respirou fundo e entrou na água fria. Logo, um par de braços o envolveu por trás e ele sentiu um bocado de água fazer o caminho pela sua garganta ao ser afundado no rio.

xxx

O sol que brilhou forte durante a manhã e o começo de tarde foi encoberto por uma porção de nuvens e logo o tempo se tornou nublado. Seifer e Irvine arrumaram suas coisas e voltaram para a casa na praia o mais breve possível.

Ao chegarem, o loiro foi direto tomar um banho quente e Irvine foi obrigado a esperar. Um cheiro de café estava vindo da cozinha e ele achou que não era nada mal ter um lanche antes do seu merecido momento de sossego no meio da água quente. Quente, não fria.

- Tem alguma coisa pra comer? – Irvine perguntou para Squall.

- Tem café e... Não sei, deve ter alguma coisa por aqui e... – O moreno notou que Irvine estava sem camisa, com o cabelo molhado e com folhas o adornando aqui e ali. – Aonde vocês foram?

- Eu juro que o carro tá inteiro!

-...

- A gente foi tomar banho no rio e fazer experiências com hi-potion. É muito mais forte que potion, quer dizer, não tanto assim como eu esperava, mas é mais. Eu, particularmente, gosto mais de potion, porque dá para pensar um pouco mais, com hi-potion é tudo muito corrido, dá um desespero... Mas é bom.

-...- Squall fez notas mentais para continuar só com potions. – Amanhã nós temos uma reunião na Garden de Galbadia, sobre as materias.

- E o Martine tá firme lá?

O antigo diretor da Garden de Galbadia havia voltado ao seu cargo quando a situação contra a Ultimecia se resolveu.

- Sim, nós vamos falar com ele.

- Legal! Faz tanto tempo que eu não vou pra lá! Eu quero muito ir!

- Precisamos chegar às nove, então precisamos sair daqui umas sete horas.

- Não dá pra ir em outro horário? Eu preciso mesmo ir?

-...

- Tá, entendi, sair daqui às sete em ponto, nem um minuto mais tarde ou vou ser capado por uma gunblade, acertei?

- Plenamente.

Irvine apoiou-se na mesa e observou pela janela como o tempo havia fechado. As nuvens estavam escuras e o mar se agitava com o vento.

Squall abriu um armário e resgatou alguns biscoitos. O cheiro do café quase pronto fazendo seu coração se acelerar de emoção. De repente, ele sentiu braços ao redor dele e quando se deu conta, estava prensado contra a pia por Irvine. Ele sentiu a pele úmida e os lábios quentes contra os dele. Era algo tão natural, que ele não pensou duas vezes ao retribuir o beijo. Ele sugou algumas vezes os lábios generosos e os mordeu levemente antes de deslizar sua língua entre eles e encontrar a outra que esperava avidamente. Os dois continuaram a se beijar no meio de um abraço familiar, até Squall ouvir a água ferver e se apressar para desligar o fogo, droga, onde estava a cafeteira daquela casa, não falaram que tinha uma??

Logo que Squall deu um jeito no problema, ele encarou os olhos de um azul profundo e perguntou:

- Por que fez isso?

- Porque eu não resisti. Porque eu tive vontade.

Squall olhou para baixo, esquecendo-se do café por um momento.

- Eu sei que eu não devia.

- Eu... Você... Ah... Queria café, não é?

- Claro. – Irvine sorriu.

xxx

Após a pausa para o café, Squall subiu para o quarto para ver se Zell ainda estava dormindo, mas não encontrou ninguém na cama. A porta de vidro da sacada estava aberta e uma poça de água estava se alastrando pelo chão do quarto.

Squall foi à direção da sacada para encontrar um céu completamente cinza, uma chuva torrencial e Zell sentado em um canto, completamente encharcado. O cabelo molhado cobria parte de seu rosto e ele parecia ainda mais inocente daquele jeito.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Zell estava pensando na relação dele com Squall, em como ele nunca seria bom o bastante para ter o comandante da Garden, o líder dos SeeDs, o garoto que cresceu com ele no orfanato e que se entristecia nos dias de chuva.

- Vem aqui dentro.

Quando Squall viu que Zell não se movera, ele entrou em contato pleno com a chuva e se abaixou perto do loiro. Com uma das mãos ele moveu algumas mechas que cobriam a tatuagem e as colocou para o outro lado do rosto de Zell. Então ele se levantou e segurou a mão do loiro, tentando levantá-lo, mas o garoto permaneceu onde estava. Squall lançou-lhe um olhar questionador.

- Fique comigo – disse Zell.

- Aqui?

- Em qualquer lugar.

-... – Com esforço, Squall levantou o outro SeeD, de modo que o loiro ficou com as costas pressionadas à balaustrada. – Vamos.

- Eu sei que vai parecer idiota, como tudo que eu falo, mas... – Zell olhou para baixo e depois olhou para o lado, para o céu cinzento. – Você gosta de mim?

Suspiro. -...

-...?

- Claro que sim.

- Mas eu sei que eu nunca vou ser como o Seifer ou o Irvine... Eu... Eu sempre tentei chamar a sua atenção, eu sempre achei que você fosse o melhor... – Zell começou a divagar. – Eu fiquei tão feliz da primeira vez que nós tivemos uma missão juntos, no dia do exame para SeeD...

- Zell... Olha, eu não quero magoar você, mas as pessoas fazem isso mesmo quando não querem, eu... gostaria de ter conseguido atingir as expectativas de todos, mas... eu fracassei tanto...

- Você não fracassou. – Zell colocou suas mãos sobre os braços de Squall, perto dos ombros, e os pressionou para demonstrar segurança, voltando a olhar diretamente nos olhos azuis. – Você pode ser tudo, menos alguém que fracassou.

-... – Squall olhou para baixo.

- Eu não sei por que eu fui falar disso... e...

-...

- Ah...

-...?

Squall ficou surpreso ao ver Zell retirar a sua camiseta molhada e fazê-la colidir pesadamente contra o chão encharcado. Então ele levou suas mãos à cintura de Squall e levantou a blusa, retirando-a também. Após dar um passo atrás, o loiro tirou o resto das suas roupas até aparecer completamente nu em frente ao moreno. Seu rosto apresentava uma expressão enigmática, não era lasciva ou nervosa. Não era de excitação ou tristeza. Seus lábios estavam em uma linha neutra e suas sobrancelhas repousavam de uma maneira calma. Apenas seus olhos azuis muito claros mostravam um brilho. Eles refletiam a luminosidade das gotas de chuva e diziam que adoravam a pessoa à sua frente.

Squall deu um passo à frente e dirigiu seus lábios para o pescoço que se movia com a respiração pesada. Zell murmurou algo incompreensível e moveu suas mãos sobre as costas do moreno, sentindo a textura da superfície; em erguida, os ossos e músculos por baixo. Squall moveu seus lábios pelo rosto de Zell e beijou o desenho da tatuagem, enquanto ele pressionava o corpo contra o do outro rapaz. Então, separou-se brevemente para tirar o resto de suas roupas, para ter um contato mais completo. E logo a única coisa que se colocava entre um corpo e outro era a água da chuva. Squall roçou os lábios contra os de Zell, que se entreabriram acariciando aqueles que os tocaram.

Zell entrelaçou seus dedos entre as mechas castanhas do cabelo de Squall, massageando sua nuca, enquanto sentia a segurança das mãos que faziam o mesmo sobre as suas costas, deslizando sobre a pele molhada.

Em dado momento, Zell se viu de frente à balaustrada e prensado pelo corpo de trás. Ele se segurou na estrutura de mármore e sentiu um membro roçar entre suas pernas. Após respirar fundo, ele sentiu dedos contornarem suas nádegas e se direcionarem para a sua abertura, esfregando-se contra ela. O loiro gemeu ao antecipar o que estaria por vir e gemeu ainda mais ao sentir-se penetrado por eles. Ele testou seu apoio e se posicionou para acomodar melhor os dedos, que passaram a se mover e abrir espaço dentro dele. Zell deixou um gemido escapar ao sentir lábios deslizando sobre o seu pescoço e, em seguida, dentes arranhando sua nuca. Aquilo o fazia sentir muito bem e compensava um pouco o desconforto que sentia em outro lugar.

Uma das mãos de Squall pressionou o membro de Zell, fazendo o gemer de prazer e depois de impaciência por não senti-la continuar.

- Squall... Eu preciso...

- Hum? – O moreno murmurou ao ouvido do loiro, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Então ele passou a masturbá-lo lentamente, parando esporadicamente para ouvir Zell implorar.

Para provocar a ambos, Squall retirou seus dedos que penetravam o loiro e pressionou a extremidade de sua ereção, sentindo o local se contrair com a sua presença. Finalmente, ele resolveu acabar com a espera e foi entrando devagar, parando quando sentia alguma resistência. Para então continuar até o fim.

Squall se manteve por um tempo sentindo-se todo no loiro e depois começou a sair devagar. Zell se debruçou ainda mais sobre a superfície que servia de apoio e depois sentiu-se preenchido novamente. E novamente até um ritmo ser criado entre os dois. E eles puderam se esquecer do resto do mundo naquela chuva que se intensificava à medida que os entusiasmos aumentavam.

Zell era perfeito naquele momento, completamente entregue, aceitando-o e pressionando-o e pedindo sem parar para que ele continuasse. E Squall se esforçava ao máximo para atender às expectativas, para penetrá-lo de maneira a proporcionar prazer, até não poder mais e se esvair no corpo dele, pressionando-o fortemente contra seu corpo num último momento. Zell, não muito longe, encontrou o que aguardava, ainda sentindo Squall dentro dele, apertando-o ainda mais, arrancando um gemido do comandante.

E a chuva continuou quando os dois finalmente se separaram, mas o céu já estava mais límpido, mostrando uma claridade branca antes de revelar alguns últimos raios de sol do fim da tarde.

Eles entraram no quarto e a noite surgiria em breve, quando Zell já estaria sonhando com chuva.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11

Era uma manhã clara, menos quente que o dia anterior. Havia chovido de madrugada e a natureza ainda exalava um cheiro de umidade.

Zell abriu os olhos vagarosamente e estranhou a claridade.

Havia algo de errado.

Garden! Ele precisava ir à Garden de Galbadia com Squall! E onde estava ele?!

- Leonhart foi com o cowboy faz três horas.

- Eu preciso... – Zell tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo não quis e protestou. Ele começou a tremer.

- Você está fudidamente doente, Chicken, encare os fatos. Você ficou delirando a manhã inteira... Squall... Squall...

- Mentira! – espirrou Zell.

- Ah, ficou.

- O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Oras, cuidando de você. Não está feliz?

-...Isso só pode ser um pesadelo... – gemeu Zell ao sentir a dor cada vez mais evidente no seu corpo.

- Não confia em mim? – Seifer abriu um largo sorriso. – Eu até fiz um chá pra você... – O loiro se aproximou com uma caneca.

Zell sentiu o cheiro e teve vontade de vomitar. – Você quer me envenenar!? – gritou antes de tossir seguidamente.

- Isso é remédio, Chicken, cheira mal e tem gosto ruim para servir de punição aos doentes que fizeram coisas erradas. Agora seja bonzinho, engula tudo direitinho e sofra lentamente.

- Eu não quero!

- Ah, Dincht, eu fiz e você vai tomar isso! Abre a boca, caralho!

- Nãoooooooooo!!

Seifer segurou Zell com um braço e pegou a caneca com uma das mãos, forçando o líquido para dentro da boca do mais novo, que bebeu a contragosto e engasgou no final.

- Viu? Não foi tão ruim.

Zell estava tossindo o resto do líquido em cima do cobertor.

Logo, ele se enrolou mais no tecido quente e sentiu mais frio.

Seifer aproximou uma das mãos de Zell, que tentou se esquivar, sem sucesso da segunda vez.

- Sua febre aumentou. Acho que você vai morrer.

- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- É piada, Chicken, onde está o seu senso de humor? – Seifer se levantou da cama. – Você quer mais um cobertor?

- Por que ele foi com o Irvine?

- Porque sim. Quer outro cobertor ou não?

-...Aham...

Seifer abriu o guarda-roupas, mas só encontrou mais lençóis. Então ele foi ao quarto dele e pegou um dos cobertores de lá. Depois retornou e jogou o tecido em cima do mais novo.

- Eu vou lá embaixo. Se você morrer, me avisa.

-...

xxx

- Chicken! Eu tenho uma surpresa para você! – Um barulho ecoou pelo quarto quando Seifer abriu a porta com um chute. – Eu fiz uma sopa com os seus parentes! Não está feliz??? – O loiro entrou no quarto alegremente, segurando um prato de canja de galinha, até seu olhar analisar a situação de Zell. – Droga...

xxx

Era o mesmo beco escuro em que havia estado antes, ele sabia o caminho que devia seguir e suas pernas quase não aguentavam a velocidade de seus passos. Quando Zell finalmente chegou ao local que ele tinha certeza de encontrar Squall ferido, não havia nada. O loiro olhou em volta e não havia sinal algum de quem ele procurava. Com incerteza no andar, ele deu voltas e voltas no mesmo lugar até encontrar um rastro vermelho pelo chão. Seguindo apressadamente a trilha de sangue, ele encontrou uma enorme fenda na rua. Era o fim do caminho, não havia nada a não ser aquilo, uma escuridão sem fim.

-...

Zell baixou seu olhar uma última vez para a fenda, fechou seus olhos e saltou.

Quanto mais profundamente caia, mais quente ficava. Ele abriu os olhos e viu as paredes brilharem incandescentes. Grossas correntes de lava corriam de baixo para cima e um círculo de fogo se aproximava, sinalizando o fim?

Quando atravessou as chamas, seu corpo parecia queimar, mas não era de calor. Zell caiu pesadamente no chão. Ao se levantar, ele reparou que estava cercado de gelo. Instintivamente, seus braços se puseram ao redor do seu corpo para tentar esquentá-lo. Ele andou pelo local e se deu conta de que estava num labirinto congelado. E por horas seus passos ecoaram. Cansado, Zell sentou-se no chão gelado. Ele não queria desistir, mas aquele era o fim, não era? De verdade?

De repente, ele escutou passos apressados.

- Um cactuar?

No gelo???

O cacto passou por Zell e parou um momento para encará-lo. Em seguida, a criatura começou a andar pelos corredores.

_Siga o cacto?_

No entanto, aquilo não era uma tarefa fácil, quando o cactuar percebeu que estava sendo seguido, passou a correr desesperadamente, deslizando sobre a superfície de gelo.

- Ei!! Espera!! Onde é a saída??

Fingindo que não escutou, o cacto continuou a correr até se esgueirar por dois blocos de gelo que se fechavam. Zell correu ao local e parecia que não conseguiria atravessar as enormes paredes que se moviam. Mais um pouco. Quase chegando. E...

Seu corpo colidiu com a grossa camada de gelo e ele caiu para trás, vendo pequenos chocobos dançando em círculos, até desmaiar.

xxx

Seifer torceu o pano e o mergulhou novamente em um recipiente de água com gelo. Logo o pedaço de tecido estava de volta sobre a testa de Zell. Os olhos verdes viram as gotas de água escorrerem sobre o desenho negro da tatuagem e pingarem no travesseiro. O rapaz retirou o pano e afastou alguns fios de um loiro ainda mais claro que os dele, pressionando as costas da sua mão na testa.

A respiração, que antes estava acelerada, parecia ter se acalmado num constante ritmo.

Zell parecia ainda mais novo dormindo, tão inocente; assim como Irvine parecia na mesma situação, e até mesmo Squall... Eles eram tão jovens, e já tinham passado por tanto, e mesmo assim eram tão jovens...

Seifer deslizou sua mão sobre os cabelos de Zell, deixando-os para trás. Então, Seifer se espreguiçou e olhou os raios dourados da tarde ensolarada pela porta de vidro da sacada.

- Por que está me tocando??

- Bom dia, Chicken.

- Onde... – Zell começou a se levantar, mas se deu conta de onde estava e voltou a desabar sobre a cama. – Ah...

- Tem uma sopa fria do seu lado, tô com preguiça de esquentar. – Seifer se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Zell queria saber que horas eram, mas o outro loiro já não estava mais lá e não havia nada ao alcance da mão que mostrasse horário. A essa hora, Squall deveria estar com Irvine na Garden de Galbadia. Será que eles demorariam?

xxx

Irvine se despediu calorosamente de Martine, com tanta intimidade no modo de falar, que algum desavisado poderia achar que ele estava ofendendo o diretor. A manhã inteira foi voltada a discussões sobre aqueles itens descobertos. Algumas materias permaneceram na Garden de Galbadia para serem analisadas, mais algumas seriam destinadas à Garden de Balamb e outras seriam enviadas a Esthar, que não possuía ligação direta com as Gardens, mas era o centro de pesquisa mais avançado do mundo.

- É tão bom estar aqui! – Irvine saiu da diretoria e respirou o ar dos corredores da sua antiga escola. – Eu não sabia o quanto eu sentia falta desse lugar.

-...- Squall não sabia o que dizer, a maior parte que ele se lembrava de sua vida foi passada na Garden de Balamb e ele continuou vivendo lá.

- Mas não se preocupe, eu vou continuar em Balamb, você não vai precisar sofrer sem mim.

Squall pensou em voltar logo para a casa que eles estavam hospedados em Dollet, Zell estava muito mal quando eles saíram de manhã. No entanto, Seifer estava lá e...

-...

Com sorte, eles ainda estariam vivos quando os dois voltassem.

Por todos os lugares que passavam, Irvine parava para conversar com alguém. Se dependesse daquele ritmo, os dois só voltariam em um mês.

- Irvine...

O sorriso morreu momentaneamente no rosto do rapaz. – Nós temos que ir, né?

Squall olhou para Irvine e viu uma nota de tristeza. Há quanto tempo ele não tinha a oportunidade de ver essas pessoas com quem conviveu por tantos anos? Há quanto tempo ele não olhava para aquelas paredes e se cansava ao andar pelos largos corredores?

- Talvez fosse melhor almoçarmos primeiro.

- Sim! – Irvine sorriu. – A lanchonete daqui é muito boa! Eu conheço todas as tias da cozinha, elas vão fazer algo com gordura extra pra gente!

- Er...

Irvine pegou Squall pelo braço e caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores, sabendo o caminho de cor. A área para refeições era duas vezes maior que a de Balamb, com largas mesas e balcões compridos contendo lanches e refeições.

- Tia!!

A mulher atrás do balcão se virou ao ouvir uma voz conhecida. – Irvine! Eu pensei que havia me livrado de você!

- Não, eu estou aqui! Vem me dar um abraço!

Logo que a porta do balcão se abriu, Irvine entrou correndo e deu um abraço de urso na senhora, que lutava para respirar. Ao verem a comoção, mais mulheres se reuniram no local e foram devidamente esmagadas por braços compridos.

- Eu senti falta de vocês!! Eu pensava que a comida de vocês era ruim, mas a de Balamb é muito pior!!

Squall resolveu sentar em um banco e esperar a confraternização acabar. Ele não tinha muitos amigos e também não falava com muita gente. Irvine fazia parecer que era muito bom conhecer pessoas, mas o moreno ainda achava que quanto mais alguém se apega, mais se perde quando a pessoa se vai.

- Trouxe um hambúrguer pra você, do jeito que você gosta. – Irvine sentou-se à frente de Squall e jogou o lanche, despertando o moreno de seu mundo particular.

- Obrigado.

Irvine deu uma mordida no seu hambúrguer e quase pegou a metade do lanche. – No que... – O rapaz mastigou a comida na sua boca. – Você tá pensando. Você parece concentrado, quer botar para fora?

-...- Squall mordeu seu lanche, pensou enquanto mastigava e depois engoliu a mistura de pão com carne moída. – Você... sentiu muita falta desse lugar?

- Como se tivesse visto um filho partir.

-...?

- Ou como se tivesse deixando o lar para trás, ou algo assim...

- E você não se arrepende?

- Eu não! Balamb é um lugar legal! É meio monótono e chato e tem menos coisas, mas é diferente. E eu tenho vocês. Eu tenho a Selphie que é um tudo na minha vida; tem a Quistis que é a mulher perfeita, gostosa, inteligente, gostosa, com um chicote; tem a Rinoa que é linda, fofa, linda, linda, meiga, com todo o respeito; tem a Xu, que é linda, fofa, séria, de saia curta; tem a Fujin, que é linda, sexy, autoritária, será que ela usa um chicote também?

-...

- E eu tenho vocês, caras, que são perfeitos. Parecem aqueles personagens de RPG: fortes, corajosos, eu queria ser como vocês. Eu sou só sou bonito mesmo...

-...

- Eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês.

- Você não tem... medo de algum dia a gente se separar?

- Muito! Eu morreria!! Mas eu ia sobreviver... Eu acho que seria muito pior se eu não tivesse conhecido vocês. Quando eu encontrei vocês de novo aqui, eu pensei: nós vamos nos divertir tanto quanto no tempo do orfanato! Mas... vocês estavam diferente, vocês não gostavam de mim, vocês me ignoravam e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Tudo bem... se vocês querem assim, eu pensava. Mas era bom andar com vocês de novo. Era bom só ver que vocês estavam vivos. E... eu não vou me esquecer de quando você falou comigo quando eu precisei atirar na Edea. Eu me senti um covarde em não querer atirar, em não ser como vocês, que enfrentavam qualquer coisa. E você falou comigo e só falou comigo e de repente estava tudo bem. Você era aquele mesmo menino que brincava de cavalinho comigo, só que crescido, e estava tudo bem...

Squall terminou de comer em silêncio, pensando no que havia escutado. Ouvindo os movimentos de Irvine buscando guardanapos e encharcando o pão com catchup e mostarda. Sim, estava tudo bem.

Quando acabaram, os SeeDs fizeram seu caminho até a saída da Garden. Era um fim de tarde típico da região. Só o continente de Galbadia tinha tantas cores no céu àquela hora. Os tons de laranja e rosa sempre pareciam mais vivos do que em qualquer outro lugar do mundo.

- Ali – Irvine apontou para um gramado. – Eu costumava escapar das aulas e ficar deitado ali.

Squall reconheceu o lugar. Foi onde houve o reencontro com um rapaz folgado de chapéu de cowboy.

- Toda hora o Martine passava por ali e fingia que não me via. – Irvine andou até o local. – Foi ele que me disse para me concentrar nas aulas com armas de fogo. Na hora ele não falou, mas ele sabia que eu seria o melhor atirador da Garden. – O rapaz sentou-se na grama e olhou o horizonte. – Vem aqui.

Squall titubeou, mas sentou-se ao lado de Irvine, que sem demora repousou sua cabeça no colo do moreno e deitou.

- Irvine...

- Esse é o melhor lugar do mundo. – O rapaz se espreguiçou e se aconchegou em Squall.

E então ele não disse mais nada até o sol se pôr.

xxx

Zell entrou no quarto o mais silenciosamente que pôde, estranhando a escuridão. Quando seus olhos se adaptaram à falta de luz do ambiente, ele conseguiu distinguir a forma de Seifer em uma poltrona. Fumando?

- Eu não sabia que você fumava.

- Obrigado por bater antes de entrar, Dincht. É... eu tinha parado. Certas pessoas não gostavam... Mas isso é passado.

- Eu vim... Er... Agradecer.

- Mensagem dada, pode ir.

- Foi... muito legal da sua parte ter ficado aqui e...

- Eu já entendi.

- Você podia ter me matado, podia ter me torturado, mas não, você ficou aqui e cuidou de mim e não foi para a Garden...

De repente, Seifer levantou. – Eu não fui para a Garden porque eu sou legal e fiquei cuidando de você. Eu não posso entrar lá! Ou você esqueceu que eu invadi o local sob as ordens da Ultimecia??

-...

- E você acha que as pessoas em Balamb gostam de mim?! Eles só me aturam porque eu fico na Garden e mesmo assim, porque eu tenho permissão do senhor salvador do mundo e tudo mais e ele fica de olho em mim para eu não sair destruindo mais alguma coisa! Que bom que ele está lá perto para me vigiar, é o que todos pensam.

Zell ficou em um raro momento sem palavras.

- Eu ia ser executado. E eu ia querer o mesmo se eu fosse outra pessoa.

- Mas... você não fez nada de errado, não é? Foi tudo um plano daquela feiticeira que usou você e você se tornou um... o que mesmo? Um bode expiatório.

- E faz alguma diferença para os outros? Eu sou culpado mesmo que eu seja inocente. As pessoas só querem ter alguém em quem colocar a culpa.

- Eu sei que você não tem culpa e... eu sei que isso não significa muito pra você, mas não sou só eu que sei disso. Você só queria ajudar a gente...

- Como podiam mandar um bando de novatos numa missão suicida... As vidas nunca valem tanto quanto o dinheiro. Mas acho que eu estava errado em pensar que vocês não saberiam se defender... Muito errado. Com toda a falta de idade de vocês, com todas as falhas de vocês, com toda a ingenuidade, vocês são muito fortes.

- Você também é.

- Mas eu perdi.

- É preciso ser muito mais forte quando se perde.

- Tá, eu entendi. Agora chega dessa filosofia barata e vai para o seu quarto esperar o seu amado líder.

- Eu... Não consigo entender ele às vezes. Eu nunca sei o que ele tá pensando. Eu nunca sei o que ele tá sentindo. Toda vez que acho que estou começando a entender... Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir.

- Talvez não.

- Eu tenho quase certeza que não.

- E você vai desistir?

- Não.

- É isso que importa.

- Mas eu... Eu não sei. Eu falei com o Irvine e ele disse que não tinha nada com o Squall, mas ontem eu vi...

- O que você viu?

- Eles estavam se beijando na cozinha. E depois o Squall disse que... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu não sei o que acontece com ele... Eu acho que ele não vai nunca ficar só comigo. Nunca...

- Ele ama você.

- Então por que eles ficam juntos?!

- Irvine e Squall... É tão estranho. Mas eu sempre acreditei que você e o Squall eram perfeitos um para o outro, por mais engraçada que a ideia parecesse.

- Então você acha que...

- Não, Zell, não fique querendo ter algo comigo ou coisa parecida, isso aqui não é novela com troca de casais.

- Eu nunca iria atrás de você! Eu tava dizendo que... Você acha que não vai dar certo comigo e com o Squall?

- Você mesmo disse que não vai desistir dele!

- Não!!

- Então o que ainda tá fazendo aqui?? Vai lá pro seu quarto esperar pelo amor da sua vida!

Zell abriu a boca para retrucar, mas... – Tá... – E caminhou até a porta.

- Boa sorte, Chicken.

xxx

Já era noite quando os SeeDs voltaram da Garden de Galbadia. A casa estava inusitadamente silenciosa e ambos não sabiam se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Não havia loiros na sala, nem na cozinha, nem afogados na piscina, então os dois subiram as escadas e cada um entrou em um quarto.

xxx

- Você está melhor?

- Sim, o Seifer... Er... cuidou de mim?

Squall não parecia surpreso. Ele se aproximou do loiro e analisou sua aparência. Zell parecia um pouco abatido, mas muito melhor do que estava antes. – Você acha que vai poder ir para a missão de amanhã?

- Claro! Amanhã vou estar melhor do que estive antes, eu tenho certeza!

O moreno se aproximou e encarou os olhos azuis claros. – Tem certeza?

- Eu não mentiria para você. – Zell assegurou o líder. – Como foi lá?

- Ficamos a manhã inteira discutindo sobre as materias.

-...E de tarde?

- Nós almoçamos.

- E só chegaram agora?

A expressão de Squall mudou sutilmente. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- A Garden de Galbadia é longe, mas não tãoooooo longe.

- Nós almoçamos tarde e depois ficamos por um tempo lá. Faz tempo que o Irvine não vai naquela Garden.

- Ah... é, acho que sim...

Squall caminhou até a porta do banheiro, mas parou no meio do caminho. – Você não precisa se preocupar, eu... – O rapaz voltou e colocou os braços ao redor de Zell. – Me desculpe se eu dei a entender que... Eu não vou negar que nós ficamos juntos por um tempo, mas não era nada sério. E eu nunca soube lidar com sentimentos, eu sempre machuco todas as pessoas que se aproximam de mim, eu gostaria que não se apegassem, eu gostaria de não sentir mais nada...

_Mas eu sinto..._

Era surreal escutar Squall falar por tanto tempo algo que não fosse relacionado a trabalho, mais ainda por se tratar de sentimentos.

Zell apertou Squall nos seus braços, com todas as suas forças, machucando o rapaz inconscientemente, mas o moreno não ligou, ele nunca se importou com dor física. Às vezes ele preferia ser cortado em pedaços a ter de perder alguém.

- Eu gostaria de ser como vocês...

- Você não precisa ser, não precisa...

xxx

Seifer estava olhando para a noite pelo vidro. Apenas a luz da sacada estava acesa e iluminava debilmente o quarto. Ele ouviu a porta se abrir e passos.

- Você é realmente muito egoísta.

- Oi? – Irvine tirou o chapéu e o guardou.

- Você acha que pode fazer o que quiser, que é só sorrir e ninguém vai nunca culpar você.

O rapaz deu alguns pulos para tirar as botas, sem entender o que aquela conversa toda significava. – Você tá de TPM?

- O que diabos você estava fazendo com o Squall?! – Seifer se virou e caminhou em direção ao rapaz assustado. – Você sabe o que o Zell sente por ele e você não pensou o que ele sentiria se visse vocês juntos. E eu tenho certeza que você foi em cima do Squall, porque ele não faria isso.

- Ah, mas você se surpreenderia com o que ele é capaz de fazer... – Irvine não conseguia ficar sem provocar quando se sentia encurralado.

- E foi ele que agarrou você?

- Da primeira vez sim.

- Ontem!!

-...- Irvine recuou até um canto do quarto. –...E você liga?

- Eu entendo perfeitamente como ninguém se importa comigo, mas fazer isso com o Zell...

- O Squall não me impediu.

- Ele também tem parte na culpa.

- Olha, aconteceu, acontece, agora, vamos esquecer isso e... eu vou descer para comer...

Seifer segurou Irvine pelo braço e o rapaz foi obrigado a permanecer no quarto. – Me larga!!

- Não até você terminar de me ouvir.

O mais novo se virou e encarou os olhos verdes em fúria. – Fala logo.

Então Seifer deu um soco em Irvine, e o rapaz sentiu sangue na sua boca.

- Era isso que eu queria dizer.

Irvine levou sua mão até seus lábios e viu o líquido vermelho manchar a sua pele. – Agora eu sei por que o Squall não conseguia ficar com você e por que ninguém consegue, e eu fico feliz que ele terminou com você!

- Fui eu que terminei com ele!! – Seifer gritou.

Os olhos azuis olharam com incredulidade para o loiro.

- Fui eu. Eu fazia ele sofrer porque ninguém consegue ficar perto de mim por muito tempo. E eu não podia continuar daquele jeito, e ele era incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, então eu tive de fazer isso. Tinha que ser eu. Antes que a gente matasse qualquer vinculo que a gente tinha.

- E você quer que eu tenha pena de você? Que eu bata palmas para o seu bom coração?

- Com todo aquele silêncio, com todo aquele jeito de indiferença, o Squall é muito melhor que você, porque ele ainda sente alguma coisa, mesmo que não pareça. E você não sente nada pelos outros. Você é tão egoísta que você não liga, você só quer saber de receber atenção, mas você nem percebe os sentimentos dos outros de verdade. E você continua dando esperanças a alguém, porque você quer que ela venha assim que você chamar.

- De quem você tá falando?

- Não se faça de inocente comigo, Kinneas, porque eu não acredito.

- Eu amo ela.

- Ama nada! Você não sabe o que é amar.

- Claro que eu sei.

- Claro que você quer acreditar que sabe.

- Você... se sente tão bem em colocar os outros para baixo, não é?

- Sim, eu me sinto feliz quando eu vejo alguém assim e eu me sinto ainda mais feliz quando eles se sentem assim por causa de uma verdade que eu falei.

- Por isso que ninguém ama você.

- É, por isso, porque eu não consigo mentir.

Irvine se abaixou e sentou no chão. – Você nunca se enganou tanto sobre mim.

- Levanta daí!! – O loiro puxou o rapaz, que se recusou.

- Por que você me atormenta tanto?!?

- Porque eu me importo com você!! – Seifer largou a mão do jovem ao chão. – Não me diga que você vai chorar agora. Você não acha que já tá grande pra essas coisas?

- Me deixa em paz...

- Não, eu não vou deixar você em paz. Eu vou irritar você, eu vou pegar no seu pé, até você enfiar uma bala na minha testa.

- Eu devia fazer isso mesmo... – Irvine se levantou e tentou se afastar do loiro, que o prensou na parede.

- Você é tão egoísta e tão imaturo e você me tira do sério e eu não consigo ficar longe de você. – Seifer encostou os lábios àqueles que ainda sangravam com o seu soco. – Maldita hora que eu quis brincar com você...

- Você não sabe brincar.

- Eu não sei. – Seifer levantou a camiseta de Irvine. – É daquele jogo que você gosta? – O loiro se referia à estampa.

- E o que importa? É do Dirge of Cerberus, que eu comprei naquela loja.

- Legal ela, eu gosto do desenho...- Seifer traçou o contorno do logo com os dedos.

Irvine puxou a nuca do loiro para baixo e o beijou, sentindo imediatamente seus lábios serem sugados uma porção de vezes antes que uma língua deslizasse pela sua boca e se movimentasse contra a sua. Em seguida, Irvine sentiu uma lambida no seu lábio inferior, antes de Seifer se afastar. Ele viu seu próprio sangue no loiro e não pôde deixar de comentar.

- Agora realmente parece que estamos brincando de vampiros.

- Sangue tem um gosto estranho, mas até que o seu não é tão ruim...

- Aposto que é uma delícia.

- É, e vou bater mais vezes em você então.

-...- O rosto de Irvine ainda ardia com o soco. – Tudo bem, paramos com brincadeiras sadomasoquistas.

- E começamos com qual?

Irvine tirou a camiseta preta e jogou em cima da cômoda. – Eu prefiro potions a hi-potions.

Seifer ficou observando o rapaz se despir. – Eu não tenho mais potions, esqueceu?

- Eu deixei por aí quando entrei no quarto, falei pro Squall passar em Dollet na volta. Ele achou legal, porque ele precisava passar numa loja e comprar... cintos, anéis, essas coisas...

Seifer vasculhou o quarto e não demorou muito para encontrar o objeto sobre uma mesa. Logo ele sentiu braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o por trás.

- Eu tô pronto. – Irvine sussurrou ao ouvido de Seifer.

- É, eu posso ver. – O loiro sorriu de sua maneira característica ao sentir algo roçando em sua perna.

- Posso comer você?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Porque você não perderia a oportunidade de ser fodido por mim.

- Por que você acha isso? – Irvine continuou se movendo contra Seifer.

- Porque você ama o meu pau.

- É. – Irvine sorriu. – Eu gosto. – Sua mão pressionou o membro coberto. – Eu preciso admitir que estou começando a gostar muito disso.

- Que os deuses ajudem os homens nas ruas com você por perto.

A mão se esgueirou para dentro da calça e começou a acariciar o que encontrou pelo caminho.

- Eu não sou tão fácil – Irvine reclamou.

- Ah, você é.

- É, eu sou. – O garoto se afastou de Seifer e sentou-se na mesa, circulando os quadris do loiro com suas pernas e depois soltou seu cabelo.

Seifer passou seus braços em volta das costas de Irvine e o beijou, provando o resto do sangue. Então ele se inclinou sobre o rapaz, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo-o deitar. Ele tinha uma pele agradável ao toque e não demorou muito para que suas mãos passeassem por ela. Em dado momento, uma delas seguraram o pescoço de Irvine por trás e a outra se moveu sobre o órgão que despontava; o seu próprio crescendo rápido.

Ele colocou um dos mamilos de Irvine em sua boca e o puxou com seus dentes, provocando um longo gemido.

Seifer pegou a potion e envolveu seus dedos com ela. O garoto sobre a mesa fechou os olhos, esperando sentir os dedos em um lugar, mas os sentiu em roçaram seus lábios e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi chupar languidamente, passar a sua língua ao redor deles, lambendo-os depois. Logo ele sentiu o ferimento em seus lábios ser curado e a dor em seu rosto se esvair... Então ele sentiu a extremidade do membro substituir os dedos e se esfregar insistentemente. Irvine virou a cabeça para o lado para sugar melhor o órgão, que entrou com vontade. Sempre gostou da visão dos lábios cheios de Irvine ao chupar, eles o rodeavam tão bem. Ele podia sentir a língua sobre ele, acariciando-o com prazer.

Tendo outros planos em mente e não querendo ficar apenas naquele momento, apesar de ser muito bom, Seifer saiu da boca de Irvine. Ele procurou a potion de novo e depois moveu seus dedos na entrada do rapaz sobre a mesa. O garoto estava segurando suas pernas para ajudar o loiro a ter um acesso melhor. Com satisfação, ele sentiu o primeiro deles entrar, tornando a região quente pela sensação. Irvine amava potion e mais ainda quando os dedos de Seifer se moviam com ela. Logo, três deles estavam dentro, criando pressão. Ele lambeu seus lábios, sentindo um pouco da potion ainda sobre eles, quando sentiu um quarto dedo fazer seu caminho. Seifer tinha dedos grandes e era desconfortável acomodá-los, mesmo com a potion facilitando a passagem. Irvine mordeu seu lábio inferior ao senti-los lentamente o penetrando e a cada avanço, ele sentia-se mais excitado.

Seifer se masturbou ao ver os seus dedos dentro de Irvine e apesar de ser uma visão muito estimulante, ele não podia esperar mais. Ele retirou seus dedos e introduziu seu membro no corpo de Irvine, deslizando sem muita dificuldade, mesmo assim, sentindo uma boa quantidade de pressão.

Irvine sentiu o órgão entrando e depois se retirando, para retornar a repetir a seqüência e ele adorava tudo aquilo. Antes, ele não conseguira prever o quanto gostaria daquilo, mas o jovem se deu conta que gostava de ser penetrado tanto quanto gostava do inverso.

Ele viu Seifer segurar com força as suas coxas (provavelmente criando marcas roxas) e entrar profundamente. Irvine sentiu a dor quando sua cabeça colidiu com a superfície da mesa e suas costas reclamavam da posição desconfortável, mas naquele momento ele não ligou muito, tudo que importava era a fricção e o calor.

Seifer estava tendo dificuldade em se controlar. Parecia que quanto mais ele experimentava a sensação da pressão ao seu redor, mais ele se impacientava. Realmente, paciência não era uma de suas qualidades, e não que Irvine se importasse pelo jeito que ele gemia enquanto Seifer se movia sem parar.

Ás vezes, o loiro sentia quase no limite quando Irvine o pressionava. E bons quases foram sentidos uma porção de vezes até que chegasse a grande afirmativa do seu prazer, e logo ele deixou sua essência se libertar, cobrindo Irvine e a mesa. O rapaz estava deixando sua marca também e eles se tornaram uma dupla que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Sei...fer... – As costas de Irvine doíam como nunca. – A próxima vez que eu tiver a brilhante ideia de ir até a mesa, me leve para cama.

- Claro, e depois nós acabamos no chão.

- Pelo menos tem um tapete macio...

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**O próximo capítulo é o último...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. Non-sense. Drama. **

**Squall x Zell, Seifer x Irvine**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Dias molhados **

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12

Squall estava esperando no carro enquanto os outros se preparavam para a missão. Em certo momento, ele ouviu a porta do carro se abrir.

- Onde eles estão?

- Tão metendo na cozinha.

Squall encarou Seifer.

- Não se preocupa, vai ser rápido.

O moreno suspirou exasperado. – Espero que você siga o plano dessa vez.

- É claro... que não.

-...

- Você sabe que eu faço o que eu tenho de fazer, de acordo com o plano ou não.

- Seifer, você nunca vai me escutar??

- Só se for você gemendo o meu nome.

-...

- Mas acho que você só vai gritar o nome do Chicken agora...

- Não é da sua... – Suspiro. – Whatever...

E o silêncio se assentou por um tempo.

Então eles aproveitaram o silêncio de um jeito só deles.

xxx

- Zell, eu preciso falar com você.

O loiro sentiu-se desconfortável perto de Irvine, mas não impediu o que ele diria.

- Me desculpe.

- Pelo quê? – Zell perguntou com suspeitas.

Irvine respirou fundo e tentou tratar o assunto da maneira mais sutil que ele podia. – Eu prometo nunca mais colocar as minhas mãos no Squall, nem mesmo passar a mão na bunda dele quando ele usar as calças de couro apertadas, até que a morte os separe. Ou até que vocês terminem.

Após a surpresa inicial, Zell precisou de mais tempo para se recuperar até conseguir falar outra vez.

- Er... valeu.

- Estou tão feliz que você me perdoou! – Irvine abraçou o loiro, que quase deu um pulo com o susto.

- Tá bom... Já pode me soltar.

- Ah, Zell, não seja assim, é só um abraço amigável!

-...Se você diz...- O loiro colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Irvine e encostou seu rosto no peito dele.

- Hummm... bom, isso é muito bom.

- É...

- Me dá um beijo.

Zell se afastou. – Pervertido...

Irvine sorriu.

xxx

Eles dirigiram até Dollet para alugar mais um carro em uma locadora famosa, porque não tinha graça ir a uma perseguição em um veículo popular, eles precisavam entrar na caçada com estilo. Logo o veículo azul estava era seguido por um esportivo vermelho.

Depois de uma passada rápida no posto de gasolina, eles deram uma parada para que Squall trocasse de lugar com Zell, que pulou no assento do motorista. O moreno tratou de pegar a arma que seu pai adorava: uma metralhadora. Sua gunblade descansava no banco traseiro, caso fosse necessário que ela entrasse em ação. Após checar a arma, Squall sentou no banco do passageiro e o carro acelerou pela estrada.

Eles estavam indo à direção da cidade de Deling. Jermone, o último dos irmãos criminosos a ser preso estava tentando escapar antes de ser pego. Sua demora se devia à preocupação com uma carga especial, que os SeeDs suspeitavam que fosse algum armamento especial contrabandeado e materias. O carro em que Jermone estaria, seria seguido por um caminhão, que aparentemente continha uma carga normal. Eles estavam a meio quilômetro de distância, então os SeeDs teriam de se dividir em dois times: Seifer e Irvine seguiriam o carro de Jermone, enquanto os outros dois atacariam o caminhão.

Quando Squall viu o grande veículo negro, algo despertou a energia da magia que ele tinha equipada.

- Eles têm algum tipo de barreira mágica.

- Droga. – Zell estava se aproximando. – O que a gente faz agora?

- Eu preciso desabilitar ela, mas a gente perde o ataque surpresa.

- E eles vão ter tempo para reagir.

- Irvine. – Squall entrou em contato com o outro SeeD.

_- Aqui. _

- Você sentiu a barreira?

_- Afirmativo. _

- Não perca a contagem. Eu vou invocar Dispel em três, dois, um...

A barreira havia sido eliminada e Irvine fez o mesmo que Squall.

O moreno atirou contra uma moto que estava protegendo o caminhão e depois em outra, fazendo-as colidir antes de serem jogadas fora do limite da estrada.

Seifer acelerou quando o carro de Jermone correu pela estrada em toda a velocidade. Irvine não conseguia atirar no veículo porque os dois estavam sendo atacados por carros próximos, então Irvine chamou Siren. Não resolveria o problema, mas a sereia manteria os inimigos distraídos para que os SeeDs ganhassem tempo para se concentrar no alvo. Os capangas de Jermone ficaram atordoados com a música e deixaram de atacar por algum tempo.

Squall continuou descarregando a sua metralhadora, mas o seu carro estava sendo atingido por magias, então ele parou por um instante para invocar Carbuncle. A criaturinha simpática saiu pulando de um buraco dimensional e protegeu o veículo com Reflect. Mesmo assim, os ataques com armas de fogo estavam se tornando mais pesados, então Zell se concentrou em fazer algo que tivesse um efeito mais drástico nos atacantes. Uma enorme ave colorida sobrevoou os céus e atingiu todos os veículos próximos com ondas de eletricidade. Ao terminar seu trabalho, Quetzcoalt sumiu entre as nuvens e Squall pôde eliminar mais inimigos.

- Merda! Ele tá fugindo. – Seifer estava perdendo o carro de Jermone de vista e Irvine não conseguia mirar no alvo para atirar de maneira eficiente, acertando o veículo apenas superficialmente.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. Quando eu disser, você para.

- Quê?! Nós vamos perder ele!!

Irvine sentiu um nervosismo subir pela sua espinha e se espalhar pelo resto do corpo. – Eu não sei se vai funcionar, mas...

- Vai em frente. – Seifer olhou para o outro garoto brevemente e esperou o... comando.

Uma grande fera surgiu e seu rosnado reverberou por toda a atmosfera do local. Ele tinha um corpo forte, cheio de músculos e seus olhos estavam vermelhos de raiva. Uma enorme bola de fogo surgiu e foi lançada pelo golpe furioso de Ifrit. O céu foi cortado pelas chamas que atingiram o trecho de estrada à frente do carro de Jermone, fazendo-o perder o controle com o impacto. O veículo rodou algumas vezes no asfalto, mas logo ele voltou a se colocar no caminho certo e ultrapassou a muralha de fogo que se formou. Porém, quando alcançou o outro lado, o carro já havia sido atingido por Irvine e um Hyper Shot de uma poderosa Exeter prateada era game over para o veículo.

Seifer freou o carro antes da muralha de fogo e os dois SeeDs correram atrás de Jermone, que havia escapado do veículo em chamas.

Squall atirava no caminhão, mas ele não estava recebendo muito dano.

- Se aproxime dele.

- Quê?! – Zell gritou.

- Me deixa subir nele.

- Tem certeza?!

Squall apenas lançou-lhe um olhar e abandonou a metralhadora para pegar a sua gunblade.

Zell acelerou e aproximou o veículo do caminhão. Eles estavam sendo atingidos por tiros e magias, o Reflect não duraria por muito tempo. Squall saltou do carro e segurou-se ao caminhão com uma das mãos. Ele escalou a estrutura metálica e se direcionou à cabine. O veículo se moveu algumas vezes para tentar jogar o SeeD ao chão, sem sucesso.

Uma vez em cima da cabine do motorista, Squall quebrou a janela com o cabo da sua gunblade e pedaços de vidro explodiram na visão do motorista, fazendo-o perder o controle. Eles estavam perto de uma curva que dava para um desfiladeiro e Squall automaticamente evocou a primeira coisa que veio à mente. E o veículo começou a perder velocidade até parar perto ao precipício, congelado no local. Squall sentiu pequenos pedaços de gelo tocarem o seu cabelo e pele, cobrindo também suas roupas. Ele olhou uma última vez para Shiva antes que ela desaparecesse, soprando-lhe um beijo.

- Você não vai a lugar algum!! – gritou Irvine atrás de Jermone.

O homem estava sangrando e mancando, enquanto atirava desajeitadamente com a sua arma.

- Você não vai escapar!! Você só pode desistir!

- Nunca!! – Ele correu até alcançar um precipício.

- É o fim da linha. – Seifer caminhou lenta e confidentemente até o homem.

- Você nunca vai me pegar vivo. – Jermone se aproximou da beira do abismo.

- Stop – disse Irvine.

Jermone tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu, seu corpo paralisado.

- Eu disse que você não ia a lugar algum. – Irvine sorriu.

De repente, um carro azul apareceu e os outros SeeDs saíram.

- Leve-o para dentro – ordenou o líder, enquanto se aproximava do fogo na estrada.

Zell segurou Jermone e o carregou até o carro, enquanto ele gritava histericamente.

Uma criatura gigante apareceu com seu corpo azul e subiu aos céus levantando uma muralha de pedra. Leviathan serpenteou pelo topo e se transformou em uma corrente de água que varreu o fogo até a sua extinção. E quando o Guardian Force retornou ao seu lugar, só havia fumaça na estrada.

- Não merecemos um elogio por capturar o Jermone? – Seifer perguntou.

- E destruindo a estrada?

- Ei, não me olhe assim, foi ideia do cowboy.

- Eu não tive escolha, você que não conseguia seguir o carro! E você dirige mal, eu não sei como você conseguiu tirar carta!

- Se você acertasse o carro antes, seria muito mais fácil! Você perdeu tantas oportunidades! Tantas!

- Discutam enquanto dirigimos para casa. – Squall caminhou para o carro em que Zell dirigira.

Os outros dois entraram no carro vermelho gritando e antes que eles alcançassem a cidade, eles já haviam feito as pazes do jeito deles.

xxx

Seifer bateu a porta do quarto quando saiu e desceu as escadas. Desnorteado com a cantoria de Irvine, sem saber ao certo para onde ir, abriu uma das portas que dava acesso à piscina. Lá ele encontrou a curiosa cena de um Zell contando azulejos.

- 75, 76, 77...

- 128.

- 78, 79, 80...

- 24, 360, 720...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- O que aconteceu, Chicken? Perdeu a conta?

-...

Seifer se aproximou e olhou para o rosto do mais novo. – O que o leva a ficar nessa atividade tão recreativa? Leonhart mandou você?

- Ele sumiu.

- O chão se abriu e ele foi engolido pelas chamas do inferno?

- Ele saiu pela porta e simplesmente sumiu. O carro ainda está aí e eu fui até a praia, mas ele não estava lá... E eu estou aqui contando para não ir atrás dele... E você me atrapalhou e agora eu vou ter que começar de novo e vai demorar mais para eu terminar... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Os olhos verdes de Seifer ganhavam um tom azulado com o reflexo da água da piscina e... o que o autor queria dizer mesmo? Ah, sim, ele olhou assustado para Zell... Quando mais se convivia com alguém, mais coisas estranhas se descobriam, convivência é uma coisa assustadora.

- Por que você não vai logo de uma vez? Ele está a pé, então não deve ter ido muito longe, só há um caminho beirando o litoral para ele ir... a não ser que ele esteja escalando montanhas... Quem sabe...

Zell olhou para ele de canto de olho, saiu pela porta, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu em disparada.

A missão havia sido concluída com sucesso. Os quatro irmãos estavam presos e seus negócios seriam investigados. Pesquisas estavam sendo realizadas com materias e não havia mais compromissos para o dia, então Squall resolveu relaxar procurando monstros da região. Sua gunblade não havia sido usada e ela precisava de alguma distração. Após percorrer as florestas e lutar contra lagartas gigantes e cogumelos, ele achou que talvez tivesse mais chance pelas praias.

Squall foi caminhando, encontrando peixes flutuantes que ele decidiu deixar que vivessem por mais um tempo. Fincando a gunblade na areia, ele parou e observou o mar refletindo o tom alaranjado do sol que parecia mergulhar no horizonte.

Era uma bela vista naquela praia deserta. O mundo era silencioso como se apenas ele existisse. Então o rapaz sentou-se sobre a areia e sentiu o frio da noite se aproximando. Por muito tempo, apenas o som do vento e das ondas foi ouvido, até que ele começou a notar o som de passos sobre a areia.

Três horas foi o tempo que Zell demorou para achar o líder SeeD. Ele queria falar alguma coisa, tomar alguma atitude, mas só conseguiu observar Squall sentado na areia, de frente para o oceano.

E mais meia hora se passou.

- Sim. – Squall se levantou e encarou o loiro.

- ?

- Vamos.

Zell entrou no conversível e viu o moreno entrar no banco do passageiro. Squall estava com um dos braços estendido sobre a porta do veículo, observando a paisagem que passava, a costa de Dollet, as praias ficando para trás, uma a uma. Zell, por sua vez, quando não observava a estrada, voltava seu olhar para o líder.

- Eu vou fazer mais uma tattoo.

Squall olhou brevemente para o loiro, como sinal de que estava ouvindo.

- Eu quero Griever nas minhas costas.

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Aquele leão lendário era o seu símbolo. – Você tem certeza?

- Tenho. Eu não tenho dúvidas.

Squall refletiu por um momento e então disse:

- Eu faço um desenho para você.

Zell olhou para ele com uma certa incredulidade. – Eu não sabia que você desenhava.

- Eu... Às vezes... Mas eu nunca mostrei para ninguém.

- Eu quero ver um dia, você me mostra?

-...

- Todos eles – o loiro disse.

Squall encostou seus dedos nas costas de Zell e os moveu sobre o tecido, imaginando o traçado de Griever. – Eu posso fazer uns tribais em volta e...

- Aham, faça o que você quiser.

Quando os dedos se afastaram, Zell sentiu falta do contato deles. Seus olhos viram a mão pousar sobre o couro do banco e instintivamente os seus dedos encostaram-se a ela.

- Squall...

O moreno desviou os olhos da linha do mar e fixou seu olhar nos azuis mais claros que o seu. – Eu também te amo.

Zell respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar na estrada, mas ele não pôde deixar de frear e encarar Squall novamente. – É sério isso? – E logo ele quis se bater por fazer uma pergunta dessas. Antes que Zell pudesse desferir uma auto-punição, Squall segurou a mão dele e beijou seus dedos. Naquele momento, o jovem não parecia o comandante dos SeeDs, e por um instante, Zell se contentou em ver um garoto de 18 anos. Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto do moreno e depois afagou os cabelos castanhos. – Você não sabe o quanto eu quis ouvir isso... - Ele beijou os lábios de Squall e deu a partida outra vez. E parou um metro depois, saltou do seu lugar e se jogou no colo do moreno, colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

E o carro demorou a sair do lugar.

xxx

Como ninguém sabia apreciar o gosto musical de Irvine, ele foi obrigado a abandonar a casa até concordar em destruir o seu violão. Decidido a se tornar um artista e certo de que não precisava de um teto e comida, o cowboy se assentou na areia e tratou de fazer uma fogueira. Uma hora depois ele havia conseguido juntar alguns pedaços de madeira e acender o fogo que iluminava a noite escura.

Cantando canções sobre dor de corno e depois animadas músicas pop de rádio, Irvine passou seu tempo solitário até as estrelas e a lua aparecerem por completo.

- Viu, elas vieram só para me ouvir cantar.

- Eu acho que elas vieram tomar satisfações do que estava incomodando elas.

Irvine se virou e viu Seifer a alguns metros de distância.

- Você um dia vai ver. Eu vou realizar meu sonho e me transformar numa estrela.

- E deixar todos loucos no caminho.

- Se for preciso.

Seifer se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Irvine. – Você desistiria de tudo mesmo?

- E por que não? Eu ainda tenho uma vida toda pela frente. Salvar o mundo ainda não foi o auge da minha vida.

- Humilde, você.

- Obrigado, eu tento.

Seifer olhou as chamas dançarem no ar junto com o vento e viu como o fogo iluminava os olhos azuis de Irvine, mais uma vez trazendo aquele tom raro de violeta para o olhar dele.

- Levanta daí e corre.

- O quê? – O rapaz perguntou sem entender.

- Faz isso. É melhor você começar a correr agora.

- Que brincadeira é essa? – Irvine se levantou, mesmo sem entender.

Seifer se levantou também e o encarou. – Isso não é brincadeira. Você tem dez segundos para fugir e quando eu alcançar você, não vai ter mais jeito de escapar.

-?! – Irvine deu alguns passos atrás e viu que o loiro estava falando sério. Então ele encarou o loiro uma última vez até sair correndo no meio da noite, levantando areia por onde seus passos apressados percorriam.

Ele olhou para trás em um momento e viu que Seifer estava se aproximando, então ele tomou uma atitude por impulso, deu meia volta e foi ao sentido contrário, trombando com o loiro no meio do caminho. Os dois saíram rolando pela areia com o impacto, gritando de dor e se xingando.

Com esforço, Seifer conseguiu se arrastar até Irvine. – Eu avisei. – Então ele se jogou em cima dele e o prensou ao chão com o seu corpo. – Agora você não tem como fugir.

Irvine tentou soltar os seus braços e os levantou em sinal de rendição. Depois ele sentiu um gosto de areia e uma boca sobre a dele e... aquilo foi uma onda que teve a coragem de se jogar para cima deles??

E o que importava...

x

x

x

x

Era um dia maravilhoso. O tempo estava ótimo. O sol brilhava e um churrasco estava a caminho. Irvine resolveu tomar conta das carnes, afinal, dizia ele que era um especialista na atividade. Os outros SeeDs não entenderam se ele estava se referindo a comer espetos ou preparar churrascos, mas tentaram se convencer que era a segunda opção quando o viram entusiasmadamente sair para comprar os temperos e as carnes.

Zell resolvera dar um mergulho no mar, porque as águas límpidas pediam por aquilo. No começo, ele sentiu o primeiro impacto do frio quando as ondas dançaram sobre a sua pele, mas em seguida ele sentiu-se flutuar sobre as águas e tudo era maravilhoso. O desenho que o contorno da praia formava ao longe, o oceano que parecia se estender por todo o infinito e o sol brilhando.

Squall estava andando pela areia, sentindo os grãos macios massagearem seus pés descalços.

- Eu lembro de quando eu destruía os seus castelos de areia.

O moreno percebeu que havia alguém o seguindo.

- Eu não me lembro. – Ele olhou para baixo. – Eu não lembro de quase nada.

- Você precisa parar de usar Guardian Forces.

- Eu não posso.

-...- Seifer andou mais rápido para alcançar os passos de Squall. – O todo corajoso Leonhart com medo de lembranças de infância...

- Não é isso...

- Éramos só nós, só que em miniatura. Se você consegue aturar a gente agora...

- Eu não sei se quero me lembrar, mas... quem sabe um dia... – E o vento soprou sobre eles, enquanto Seifer via como o tom dos olhos de Squall mudavam de cor com as nuvens que se aproximavam.

E num instante o sol se foi e antes que eles pensassem em correr de volta, a chuva já havia encharcado todas as suas roupas.

- Ahh... Isso tá pegando fogo! – Seifer disse ao se referir a areia. Fumaça se formava com as gotas que atingiam o calor dos grãos dourados.

Squall percebeu que em vez de esfriar, a areia parecia esquentar anormalmente. Enquanto ele corria, seu olhar procurava por Zell que ainda estava no mar.

As nuvens estavam quase negras, tingindo o céu de cinza escuro.

- Chicken vai se afogar!!

O mar se tornou agitado, as ondas, cada vez mais altas, atingiam a costa com violência.

Ao se aproximarem da casa, os dois viram uma criatura loira sair do mar, sem fôlego.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo nessa chuva?? – perguntou um Zell completamente encharcado, tremendo de frio.

- Nós íamos ter um churrasco... – Irvine gritou perto das cinzas da churrasqueira que havia sido lavada com o vento que trouxe a chuva. O único vestígio do fogo era a fumaça que ainda se elevava como rastros de fantasmas.

- Eu tô com tanta fome – disse o estômago de Zell.

- O que a gente tem para comer? – perguntou Seifer ao se aproximar do fogo morto.

- Nós temos carne crua e pão molhado – disse Irvine.

- É o nosso almoço – disse Squall ao sentar-se ao lado de Irvine no muro baixo que cercava o quintal.

Continuava a chover torrencialmente.

- Ótimo! Estamos encharcados e sem comida! – gritou Seifer.

- Ah... Olhe pelo lado positivo... – começou Zell.

- Que lado positivo? – perguntou Irvine ironicamente.

- Nenhum – terminou Squall.

E foi um feliz dia molhado.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Fim.**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam esta história até o fim. Especialmente à Lyara que pareceu bem empolgada com os capítulos, à Parulla que também disse que tava gostando e à Ryeko-Dono que sempre tem paciência para betar as coisas loucas que eu escrevo de alguns jogos. Eu sei que poucas pessoas leram esta fic, mas fico muito feliz pela oportunidade que eu tive de compartilhar com uma das histórias que eu mais gostei de escrever e que eu considero, por aquilo que eu queria como escritor, um dos meus melhores trabalhos. Não é questão de a fic ser boa ou não, mas de satisfação pessoal e de cumprir com aquilo que eu achava importante para essa história. **

**Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas esta fic pode ser uma continuação de uma outra que eu escrevi há algum tempo: O Caminho Inesperado. Mas eu quis que elas pudessem ser lidas separadamente. Acho que num momento eu até me senti culpado por separar o Squall e o Irvine que estavam juntos na outra fic...**

**Bom, estou falando demais. Obrigado por tudo!**


End file.
